Te souviendras-tu de nous ?
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Suite à une explosion pendant une mission, Oliver a tout oublié, son rôle de justicier, la team, son amour pour Felicity. Il croît que c'est le jour de son retour après ces cinq années d'absence. Va t-il se souvenir avec l'aide de Felicity ? Où restera-t-il amnésique pour toujours. A vous de lire pour le savoir. Arrow UA
1. Chapter 1

**En tout premier je remercie tout les lecteurs qui ont lu, commenté, mis en favoris ma dernière histoire. Je suis contente qu'elle vous ai plu cela faisait du bien d'avoir écris une histoire légère pour une fois.**

 **Celle-ci seras moins douce mais je ne les fais pas vraiment souffrir comme dans certains de mes écris. Elle se situe entre la saison deux et saison trois de la série et ne suit pas ce que nous connaissons, donc ce seras un UA.**

 **De nouveau j'ai utilisé des conversations de la série.**

 **Mes derniers mots seront pour ma merveilleuse Shinobu24 qui était de nouveau présente à mes côtés pour cette histoire. Je te remercie pour ton aide et tes conseils. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **################################**

Felicity était dans son appartement, un ordinateur portable ouvert à côté d'elle sur son canapé, pendant quelques heures elle avait préparé la meilleure présentation à montrer à Oliver pour qu'il l'utilise lors de sa rencontre avec le conseil d'administration dans quelques semaines mais à présent elle regardait une de ses séries préférées Game of Throne. Elle ne supportait plus ces soirées seul chez elle, à répétitions à son goût, Oliver la prévenant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle à la fonderie.

Depuis que Slade avait été enfermé dans la prison de l'Argus sur Lian Yu, Oliver l'avait mit de côté, c'est le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait depuis un moment, comme-ci ce qui était arrivé dans le manoir pour attraper son ancien mentor de l'île, avait changé quelque chose dans leur partenariat. Elle voulu lui en parler plusieurs fois, mais elle se doutait que comme pour ses trois mots prononcés cette nuit là, il ne lui répondrait pas et Felicity commençait sérieusement à perdre la tête à ne rien faire, à ne pas savoir pourquoi il ne voulait plus d'elle pour sa mission. En plus de toute cet ennui et ces questions elle ne supportait pas le travail dans le magasin d'informatique, elle était pressée qu'Oliver récupère Queen Consolidated.

Felicity repensa à leur moment dans le manoir, elle avait tellement espéré qu'après avoir enfin refermé une page de son passé sur l'île, l'archer se laisserait un peu plus aller, mais sur la plage Oliver n'avait pas confirmé ses mots prononcés dans le manoir. Bien sûr il ne l'avait pas renvoyé de l'équipe, ils étaient toujours amis et partenaires, du moins elle le pensait, mais il était encore plus distant qu'avant. Elle aurait souhaité que ce moment au manoir lui ouvre les yeux sur ce qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble, une équipe professionnellement et personnellement mais Oliver n'avait pas l'air de vouloir leur donner une chance.

Elle fut sortis de ses souvenirs et pensées lorsque son portable sonna, en regardant l'identification de l'appelant elle eut un sourire...Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas se passer complètement d'elle, du moins de ses connaissances pensa t-elle en décrochant.

\- Salut Oliver ! As-tu besoin de moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Felicity ce n'est pas Oliver mais Roy, répondit son ami à l'autre bout du fil

\- Salut Roy ! Pourquoi appelles-tu avec le portable d'Oliver...Pourquoi ne m'appelle t-il pas lui même ?, les questions commençant à affluer dans son esprits.

Arsenal prit plusieurs respirations, il sut que ce qu'il allait annoncer à son amie allait la chambouler énormément, surtout connaissant ce que représentait Oliver pour elle, comme pour eux tous.

\- Felicity je suis à l'hôpital avec Oliver, dit-il

\- A l'hôpital ? Que faîtes vous là-bas ? Roy dis-moi où se trouve Oliver ? Est-il blessé ? Diggle est-il Blessé ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oliver a eu un accident mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, dit-il à Felicity.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus ? Roy dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? C'est si grave qu'il ne peux pas me parler lui-même ? Ne me laisse pas dans le doute, Demanda-t-elle commençant déjà à paniquer

Elle se leva, mit ses chaussures rapidement et attrapa ses clefs de voiture, pendant qu'elle sortait de son appartement, Roy lui expliquant que Diggle devrait déjà être devant chez elle pour la conduire à l'hôpital où se trouvait Oliver.

\- John va tout t'expliquer dans la voiture, il va te dire ce qui est arrivé ce soir. Il a aussi certaines choses à t'apprendre dont nous n'étions pas au courant

Felicity déglutit difficilement alors que ses mains se serraient sur le téléphone, une douzaine de pensées lui traversaient la tête alors qu'elle commençait à se déplacer et à descendre les escaliers.

\- Roy dis-moi qu'il est vivant s'il te plaît, dit-elle son corps tremblant à présent

\- Oui Felicity il est toujours avec nous, répondit-il

Roy regarda le corps de leur ami sur le lit, ce qui était arrivé ce soir était l'accident le plus grave qui s'était produit depuis son association avec Oliver, il ne savait pas si cette fois-ci il s'en sortirait comme à son habitude.

Felicity aperçut la voiture de Diggle juste devant chez elle, en le regardant de loin elle put voir son visage fermé, ce qui signifiait que cette fois-ci c'était réellement très grave. Elle rentra dans la voiture, elle était si inquiète de ce qui avait pu arriver.

\- Maintenant que je suis ici, j'espère vraiment que tu vas commencer à remplir les blancs de cette histoire. J'ai pleins de questions en tête comme pourquoi vous étiez dehors alors que je pensais qu'Oliver nous avait donné notre soirée, dit-elle

Diggle écouta son ami n'osant pas la regarder, il s'était rendu compte depuis quelques semaines qu'Oliver avait évincé Felicity de plusieurs missions. Il avait essayer de faire parler l'archer mais il était resté muet comme une carpe lui répondant juste que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il avait vu le changement de comportement d'Oliver depuis que Felicity avait servi d'appât à Slade, il était au courant de ce qui était arrivé dans le manoir la jeune femme s'étant confiée, lui avouant qu'elle avait réellement cru, avant qu'il ne lui glisse la seringue dans la main, que l'archer pensait les mots prononcés.

Il se doutait que de voir la femme qu'il aimait avec l'épée de Slade sur son cou, qui risquait de mourir par la main d'un homme qu'il avait considéré comme un frère, avait chamboulé beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru son ami. Cela devait être la raison de son éloignement envers la jeune femme, il avait eu si peur de la perdre qu'il préférait la repousser que de se donner à leur histoire. Diggle fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son amie qui devait attendre une réponse de sa part.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui n'était pas convié à votre sortie de ce soir. N'est-ce-pas John ! dit-elle

\- Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas présente, Oliver n'a rien voulu me dire, juste me donna ce regard que l'on connaît tous...Ce sont mes affaires, répondit John

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de comprendre pourquoi il ne veut plus de moi à la fonderie. Roy m'a dit qu'Oliver était à l'hôpital mais rien d'autres. Dis-moi ce qui arrive John, demanda t-elle

\- Oliver est gravement blessé Felicity, tellement que je ne pouvais pas le soigner moi-même à la fonderie. J'ai demandé à Roy de te prévenir pendant que je venais te chercher, dit-il

Il lui résuma ce qui était arrivé dans la soirée, elle fut très en colère qu'à cause d'Oliver, pour n'importe quelle raison inconnue, elle n'était pas présente dans la fonderie pour les diriger comme elle l'avait toujours fait avant. Diggle lui expliqua que c'était pendant la patrouille qu'ils avaient trouvé le laboratoire de Vertigo qu'un nouveau dealer avait ouvert sur les docks. Il expliqua qu'Oliver avait voulu faire un repérage rapide quand ils avaient vu tous les hommes sortirent de l'entrepôt.

Il s'était avancé rapidement vers la porte d'entrée mais soudain tout avait explosé et l'archer avait été éjecté très loin par le souffle de l'explosion, quand il était tombé sa tête avait heurté fortement le béton. Diggle grimaça au souvenir de tout le sang sur le sol, au moment où il était arrivé vers Oliver. Avec Roy ils avaient décidé de l'emmener à l'hôpital, les blessures étaient trop grave, il ne pourrait pas le soigner lui-même dans le bunker. Ils l'avaient changé en civile puis avaient réussi à l'introduire dans l'enceinte des urgences sans être vu.

\- Roy reste auprès de lui pendant que je suis venu te récupérer pour t'emmener à lui

Felicity respira brusquement, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant légèrement avec les mots de son ami. Un mélange de colère, d'angoisse et de peur se mélangeaient en elle, la jeune femme réalisa que c'était encore plus grave que sa balle dans l'épaule qui les avaient réunis. Elle pensa que si Oliver ne l'avait pas éloigné depuis l'histoire dans le manoir, si elle l'avait rassuré lui expliquant qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait dit les mots que pour la ruse, elle aurait été là ce soir le protégeant avec sa voix dans son oreille.

\- Comment va-t-il John ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix tremblotante

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Felicity, ce n'est vraiment pas bon. Le médecin a dit qu'il a une inflammation du cerveau et il est impossible de dire l'importance des dégâts que ça peut causer avant qu'Oliver ne se réveille. S'il se réveille, ajouta-t-il calmement.

Diggle détestait reconnaître que leur ami ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais, ou bien pire, mais le médecin qui avait soigné Oliver lui avait dit que les blessures à la tête étaient très imprévisibles, tout pouvait se passer bien comme tout pouvait dégénérer en quelques minutes.

\- Il est dans le coma ? dit Felicity horrifiée par la situation

\- Non, juste il ne s'est pas encore réveillé à cause de la pression dans son cerveau. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre Felicity mais tu dois connaître toutes les informations au cas où une décision devrait être prise.

Felicity déglutit difficilement, sa gorge devenait sèche alors qu'elle essayait de calmer sa respiration, Oliver l'homme qu'elle aimait, pourrait ne pas s'en sortir ... Que ferait l'équipe sans lui ? Que deviendrait-elle si elle le perdait ? La jeune femme était à peu près sûre qu'elle était proche d'une crise de panique, elle n'en avait pas souvent mais elle sentait celle-ci arriver à grand pas. Elle prit une longue inspiration et puis souffla doucement essayant de se calmer, c'est de la façon qu'Oliver lui avait appris à faire la première fois qu'elle avait fais une crise de panique.

Il avait été présent suite à une patrouille qu'il avait entreprit seul, Diggle étant avec Lyla cette nuit là, mais celle-ci s'était mal passées. Elle avait eu si peur pour lui, tellement peur de le perdre que quand il était revenu dans la fonderie elle était déjà en crise de panique, il l'avait aidé à la calmer. Quand elle se sentit moins stressée, elle se repassa les mots de son ami dans la tête, pourquoi devrait-elle être au courant si une décison devait être prise. Elle n'était pas son contact d'urgence, John l'était, et tout ce qui était médicale, John était aussi responsable, elle tourna le visage vers son ami.

\- Que veux-tu dire au cas où je devrais prendre une décision? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- Je pensais que tu étais au courant Felicity, dit Diggle étonné que son amie ne connaisse pas les nouveaux termes de la décision de l'archer.

\- Etre informée de quoi John, demanda t-elle

\- Il a mis en place toute une procédure à respecter si une situation comme celle-ci arrivait. Il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre portant le costume d'Arrow il pourrait être si blessé qu'il ne lui serait pas possible de prendre de décisions, dit-il

\- Oui je le sais ! Il m'avait demandé de faire des recherches quand je vous ai rejoins..Je crois que c'est après que Malcolm l'ai battu et qu'il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital qu'il a prit conscience qu'il aurait besoin d'une personne pour l'aider sur les décisions médicale, répondit-elle

\- Tu es au courant de la personne de confiance qui doit prendre les décisions médicales...Mais tu n'es pas au courant du reste

Diggle jeta un œil sur Felicity essayant de trouver tout signe de compréhension à ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer mais elle semblait aussi confuse que jamais et il lui tendit le document qu'il avait posés sur le tableau de bord, indiquant le nom de la personne en charge de prendre les décisions médicales.

\- Felicity ! Oliver t'a nommé comme personne responsable de la prise de décisions, répondit Diggle

Felicity posa sa main tremblante sur sa bouche alors qu'elle prenait le document avec l'autre chuchotant que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il devait y avoir une erreur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille de papier entre ses doigts, elle déglutit alors qu'elle la regardait attentivement lisant toutes les phrases avec soin. Elle put voir son nom écrit sur la ligne de la personne de confiance à contacter si un problème survenait, elle put constater que c'était bien la signature d'Oliver au bas de la page. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Oliver avait pris la décision de la laisser décider s'il devait vivre ou mourir en cas de blessure trop importante le laissant dans l'incapacité à prendre ses propres décisions.

\- Felicity je pense que tu ne réalises pas l'importance que tu as aux yeux d'Oliver.

\- Je ne suis que sa partenaire, je pensais qu'il te laisserait prendre ce genre de décisions, tu es son meilleur ami, tu es comme un frère pour lui.

-Je pense qu'à une époque c'était mon rôle mais si tu regardes la date, il a fait le changement il y a un mois, déclara Diggle.

Felicity regardant la date put s'apercevoir que son ami avait raison, Oliver avait fait le changement peu de temps après qu'ils soient revenus de l'île. Mais Pourquoi ? Elle voulu demander à Diggle si il savait pourquoi l'archer avait fait ce changement mais elle put voir l'hôpital sur sa droite. Ils arrivèrent sur le parking et Diggle la conduisit à la chambre d'Oliver, Roy le surveillait depuis un moment il souhaitait surement prendre une pause, l'attente était vraiment difficile à supporter.

Quand Felicity rentra dans la chambre et le vit étendu sur le lit sans bouger, elle haleta. Il était branché à une machine qui surveillait son cœur et son pouls, et pour l'instant les deux étaient stables. Il avait aussi une intraveineuse dans le bras, distribuant les analgésiques, mais elle put constater qu'il pouvait respirer tout seul ce qui était un bon point pour elle. De cette façon, dans ce lit Oliver avait l'air de se reposer, si toutes les machines n'étaient pas présentes avec leur bruit strident, elle aurait pu croire qu'il dormait tout simplement. Malheureusement elle savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve pieux, car l'homme qu'elle aimait ne dormait pas mais était gravement blessé.

Diggle hocha la tête à l'infirmière en charge de l'archer depuis son arrivée cette nuit, qui surveillait les constantes d'Oliver, il lui présenta Felicity lui expliquant qu'elle était la personne de confiance qui prendrait toutes les décisions sur la santé de monsieur Queen.

\- Le médecin a t-il donné des nouvelles depuis que je suis parti, Demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse mais espérant en entendre une autre.

\- Pas de changement, déclara-t-elle. Ses signes vitaux ne cessent d'augmenter ce qui est encourageant, mais il n'a montré aucun signe de réveil pour le moment, le Dr Andrews devrait venir l'emmener faire un nouveau scanner bientôt, dit-elle calmement.

Felicity regarda vers le lit, elle retint son souffle à la vue de son corps blessé, presque sans vie, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, cela lui faisait mal de le voir de cette façon, inerte. Elle fit quelques pas vers le côté de son lit tout en ne quittant pas son regard de son visage, sa poitrine se serrait alors qu'elle posait une main hésitante sur son bras, lui faisant savoir qu'elle venait d'arriver. Elle savait depuis qu'elle avait été au chevet de Barry pendant plusieurs semaines, que les personnes qui dormaient à cause de souci au cerveau pouvaient entendre ou bien sentir ceux près d'eux, c'était du moins ce que lui avait certifié Caitlin.

\- Je vais emmener Roy boire un café, il a besoin d'une pause si quelque chose arrive appelle moi d'accord, , dit Diggle

\- D'accord, répondit-elle sans lâcher du regard Oliver

Felicity s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit, elle lui prit la main espérant qu'il ressentait sa présence, c'était si difficile pour elle de le voir dans cet état. Repensant au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé quand ils avaient trouvé les trafiquants de drogue, alors qu'elle aurait pu éviter qu'il se retrouve allongé sur ce lit avec un gonflement au cerveau, sa colère contre lui prit le dessus sur sa tristesse de le voir comme cela.

\- A quoi tu pensais d'aller dans cet entrepôt sans aide technologique hein ! Si tu m'avais appelé j'aurais pu savoir dès le début la présence de dynamite, j'aurais évité que tu sois envoyé sur le sol te blessant grièvement. Mais non ! Tu as décidé de m'éloigner de la fonderie uniquement car tu n'ose pas me dire que ce que tu m'a dit dans le manoir ne signifiait rien pour toi. Mais tu veux connaître le scoop de l'année ! Je le sais déjà idiot, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas...Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'elle dans ton coeur, dit-elle en colère.

Elle passa sa main qui ne tenait pas la sienne sur son visage, elle repensa à la feuille de papier qu'elle avait lu dans la voiture, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation qu'elle avait la charge de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision car la réponse était toute faîtes dans sa tête, elle l'aimait trop pour le laisser mourir.

\- Oliver ... A quoi pensais-tu de me placer dans une telle situation...De devoir prendre la décision de te laisser partir si le médecin me le demande. S'il te plaît reviens vers moi, je t'aime tellement, je ne peux pas te perdre, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle posait son autre main sur la sienne.

Oliver souffrait énormément, il avait l'impression d'être passé sour un camion, mais il arrivait à supporter la douleur dans ses membres. Celle qui était la plus insupportable était celle dans sa tête, il voulait pouvoir ne plus ressentir cette inflammation atroce. Il avait déjà ressenti de la souffrance quand il était sur l'île, quand Fyers le torturait, ou bien quand il avait dû retirer la balle de son corps dans le cargo. Il avait eu à plusieurs reprises des os cassés, des bleus sur tout le corps et pourtant ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était encore plus atroce. Il voulait glisser de nouveau vers le sommeil pour ne plus rien ressentir, mais une voix le retenait, l'empêchait de s'enfuir dans un endroit où plus rien ne pourrait le toucher.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre les mots prononcés, mais chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix, il sentait un halo de chaleur l'entourer qui lui faisait supporter la douleur, qui lui donnait envie de sortir de ce brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait. Avec la force qu'il puisait au plus profond de lui il décida de quitter cet endroit, cette voix qui lui parlait appartenait à une femme et il voulait rencontrer cette personne qui lui faisait du bien. Il gémit quand il bougea, lutta contre la vague de nausée quand il voulu ouvrir les yeux seulement pour les fermer immédiatement lorsque la lumière envoya un choc dans son système.

Felicity leva son regard sur le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait au moment où elle l'entendit gémir, elle le vit ouvrir ses yeux pour les refermer rapidement. Son cœur frappa dans sa poitrine à le voir essayer de se réveiller, elle posa sa main sur son torse le caressant pour lui faire connaître sa présence. Elle comprit rapidement que la lumière de la pièce devait l'incommoder, elle fit le nécessaire rapidement pour que la pièce soit moins illuminée, elle envoya aussi un message à John pour lui annoncer le réveil de leur ami. Elle se rassit toujours la main lui caressant la poitrine attendant qu'il ouvre de nouveau les yeux pour elle.

\- Oliver ! Peux-tu m'entendre? Oliver, ouvre les yeux, dit-elle

Oliver entendit plus clairement la voix douce sortant peu à peu du brouillard dans lequel il s'était retrouvé, il essaya d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux mais sa douleur à la tête le faisait souffrir. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il devait faire, il voulait rencontrer cette personne, la seul façon était de se réveiller. Il se détendit, utilisa les forces qui lui restait dans le corps, puis ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Quand enfin il put les ouvrir entièrement, il tourna la tête doucement, d'un côté il put apercevoir une fenêtre mais ne distinguait pas ce qu'il y avait dehors, ses yeux devant s'habituer surement à la lumière même faible. De l'autre côté il distingua la forme d'une personne, mais à cause de sa vision encore trop flou, à cause de cette inflammation à la tête il ne pouvait pas bien la détailler, mais il se doutait que la voix qui l'avait aidé à sortir de son réveil appartenait à cet individu.

\- A boire s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il

Felicity caressa le bras d'Oliver doucement lui faisant savoir qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il souhaitait, elle se tourna vers la table de chevet où se trouvait la cruche et le verre que l'infirmière avait déposé là, elle le remplit, posa la paille dans l'eau et se retourna pour l'aider à boire. Elle glissa doucement sa main derrière son cou alors qu'elle inclinait lentement sa tête et posait la paille sur ses lèvres.

\- Prend de petites gorgées, dit-elle doucement.

L'eau lui faisait du bien contre sa gorge sèche, sa vision commençait à revenir un tout petit peu mais pas assez bien pour voir le visage de la femme à ses côtés, sa vue encore floue. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et hurla de douleur d'un coup, sa tête battant de plus en plus fort avec ce simple geste.

\- Je vais allez chercher un médecin Oliver, dit-elle se levant d'un bon de sa chaise en l'entendant hurler.

Quand elle le vit cligner des yeux, elle comprit que maintenant qu'il était réveillé, l'inflammation dans sa tête devait le faire encore plus souffrir. Au moment où elle voulu quitter la chambre pour appeler le médecin ou même une infirmière elle fut stopper dans ses mouvements par la main d'Oliver qui s'agrippait à la sienne. Quand le jeune homme sentit que la jeune femme près du lit allait le quitter il sentit une perte l'envahir, une peur encore plus dur à supporter que la douleur elle-même. Il tendit la main, attrapa la sienne fermement alors que sa vision essayait de revenir et qu'il puisse distinguer enfin le visage de la femme près de lui.

\- Ne pars pas s'il te plaît, dit-il la voix remplie de désespoir.

Felicity sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit la détresse dans sa voix, elle posa le verre vide, lui serra la main tout en posant l'autre sur son torse de nouveau.

-Je ne pars pas Oliver...Je vais juste appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle vienne te soulager la douleur

\- Non ! Ne me quitte pas je t'en prie, dit-il

\- D'accord Oliver ! Repose-toi je vais juste appuyer sur le bouton pour l'appeler mais je ne sors pas de la chambre

Oliver acquiesça, il se sentait mieux de savoir qu'elle ne partirait pas, il ne la quitta pas des yeux même si sa vision était toujours flou, sa tête faisant toujours mal, mais tant qu'elle était là, il n'était pas seul et cette pensée le calma.

Quelques secondes après il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, il réalisa que c'était l'infirmière quand elle changea la poche d'analgésique et annonça qu'elle allait prévenir le médecin de son réveil. De nouveau après le départ de l'infirmière il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer pour s'ouvrir de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard. Il put voir la forme d'une personne qui se tenait au pied du lit, sa vision lui faisant toujours défaut, vu la corpulence c'était un homme pensa t-il, ce qui fut confirmer quand il parla,

\- Salut Oliver ! Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous, dit Diggle lui tapotant la jambe

Oliver tourna la tête un peu et put voir une autre forme, plus petite cette fois-ci, il pensa que c'était peut-être sa petite soeur qui n'osait pas trop l'approcher par peur de lui faire mal.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Speedy, je vais bien, aussi bien qu'un homme qui vient de se réveiller d'un accident, dit-il

\- Si tu me confond à Thea c'est sympa Oliver, mais j'ai peut-être plus de muscle que ta soeur, dit Roy en rigolant

\- Désolé ! Mais je vois encore flou pour le moment, de loin j'ai pensé que tu étais ma petite soeur.

Tout le monde se tut dans la pièce au moment où le médecin rentra à son tour ayant été prévenu par l'infirmière que son patient venait de se réveiller, après être resté trois heures inconscient.

Felicity se déplaça pour laisser la place au Dr Andrews, qui commençait déjà à vérifier les signes vitaux d'Oliver sur les machines, et fit le tour pour lui tenir la main de l'autre côté. Le médecin demanda aux amis de son patient de bien vouloir quitter la pièce pour qu'il puisse l'ausculter et voir où en était son hématome.

\- Nous serons derrière la porte faites nous signe quand vous avez fini, dit Diggle

Oliver serra la main de Felicity l'empêchant de partir, sa vision revint de nouveau partiellement, il put distinguer quatre personnes dans la pièce, trois hommes et la femme qui lui tenait la main. Il la fixa avec attention même si ce mouvement le faisait souffrir énormément.

\- Tu as dit que tu allais nulle part, dit-il tel un petit garçon

Felicity regarda le médecin pour lui demander de la laisser rester, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Oliver mais pour l'apaiser elle serait prête à tout pour lui. Le médecin accepta et commença son observation laissant les trois autres personnes présente dans la salle, Felicity s'assit de nouveau sur la chaise en tenant toujours la main de l'archer

\- Laisse le Dr Andrews t'examiner, je vais rester auprès de toi, promis, dit-elle

Au bout d'un quart d'heure le médecin expliqua qu'il avait vraiment eu de la chance, il n'avait aucun os de cassé, mais il ressentirait la douleur de l'impact sur ses muscles qui s'estomperait au bout de quelques jours. Mais que la blessure à la tête était beaucoup plus importante et ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, surtout à cause du gonflement qui compressait une partie de son cerveau. Il expliqua qu'il devait poser plusieurs questions assez simple pour savoir si il avait un risque de perte de mémoire dut à la compression du cerveau. Il commença par les questions basiques

\- Quel est votre nom, demanda t-il

\- Oliver Jonas Queen

\- Quel est votre date de naissance et où habitez vous ?

\- 16 mai 1985 et j'habite à Starling City

Le Dr Andrews fut content des réponses, mais il expliqua que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait aucun problème de mémoire. Donc il devait continuer son interrogatoire, pas très heureux Oliver accepta tout de même.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous est arrivé ? Votre garde du corps m'a expliqué votre accident de moto mais vous en souvenez-vous ?, demanda le médecin

Felicity regarda Diggle qui lui fit signe que le secret d'Oliver ne risquait rien, en effet il avait inventé comme la dernière fois, il y a un peu plus d'un an, qu'il avait eu un accident de moto. Mais cette fois-ci il avait rajouter que la moto avait explosé à cause de la fuite d'essence et qu'Oliver avait été envoyé cinquante mètres plus loin sur le bitume.

\- Non, je n'ai pas de souvenirs de ce qui est arrivé, ni comment je suis arrivé à l'hôpital

\- Cela arrive que l'on perde une partie de la mémoire avec un traumatisme crânien, dit le médecin. Vos amis sont là pour vous aider à retrouver rapidement vos souvenirs.

Oliver tourna la tête vers les personnes présentent dans la chambre avec lui, il sentit la jeune femme à ses côtés lui serrer la main, lui sourire aussi. Que celui-ci était magnifique pensa t-il. Puis il regarda les deux hommes, le petit qu'il avait prit pour sa soeur, et l'homme plus musclé qui devait avoir une formation militaire vu sa façon de se tenir droit. Il esseya de penser où il avait pu les rencontrer, mais la douleur à sa tête fut de nouveau très présente, il devait malheureusement dire la vérité au médecin.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne connais aucune de ces personnes, répondit Oliver

\- Pourtant vous tenez la main de cette jeune femme, comme-ci vous la connaissiez, dit le médecin

\- C'est sa voix d'ange qui m'a fait me réveiller, mais malheureusement je ne sais pas du tout qui elle est...Je suis désolé mademoiselle, répondit Oliver

Felicity sentit son coeur se rompre, elle avait cru qu'il savait qui elle était à son réveil, qui était Diggle quand il le regarda mais elle aurait dû comprendre au moment où il avait confondu Roy à sa soeur que quelque chose clochait. Elle était comme tout le monde pensant qu'à cause de sa vision floue il s'était trompée. Quelle erreur de leur part.

Diggle se tendit à l'intant où les mots sortirent de la bouche d'Oliver, il était si heureux que son ami se réveille que pas un moment il a pensé qu'il aurait pu avoir une perte de mémoire. D'avoir oublié son travail de nuit, sa mission, ses partenaires, la femme qu'il aimait. Roy quand à lui ne dit aucun mot, il grogna uniquement en colère contre la vie de lui enlever une autre personne à qui il tenait, même si ni Thea, ni Oliver était mort d'une certaine façon ils étaient partis tout les deux le laissant de nouveau seul.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire votre dernier souvenir avant votre accident Monsieur Queen, demanda le médecin.

\- Le repas que j'ai eu hier soir avec ma mère et son mari Walter Steel, ma soeur et mon meilleur ami Tommy

Diggle réalisa que le dernier souvenir de son ami était quelques heures après son retour de l'île, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la mort de deux personnes importante à ses yeux, du départ de Théa, ni qu'il était un justicier.

\- En parlant de ma famille, savez-vous quand je pourrais voir ma mère et ma soeur, demanda Oliver

\- Nous allons les prévenir Monsieur Queen, , dit le médecin

\- Vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ? Vous n'avez pas prévenu Laurel Lance non plus, elle est ma petite amie, quoique je devrais dire elle était vu ce que j'ai fais, répondit Oliver.

Felicity sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus, c'était difficile de réaliser qu'il ne se souviendrait peut-être jamais d'elle, de ses amis, de son rôle pour sauver la ville. Mais c'était encore plus dur de ne pas souffrir en sachant qu'il n'avait pas oublié la femme qu'il avait fait souffrir durant des années avec ses infidélités.

\- Monsieur Queen je dois vous annoncer une chose qui va surement être dur à croire mais nous ne sommes plus en 2012 mais en 2014...Vous avez perdu deux ans de votre vie, dit le Dr Andrews

Oliver le fixa esseyant de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il ne venait pas de revenir de l'île mais cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il était revenu, c'était impossible. Il sentit la main de la jeune femme qu'il devrait connaître se détacher et il la regarda s'éloigner sentant un froid l'entourer.

Felicity s'éloigna d'Oliver, elle se doutait que son comportement était surement puéril, qu'elle devrait rester à ses côtés pour le soutenir mais elle sentait la tristesse l'envahir sachant qu'elle n'était surement pas assez importante dans la vie d'Oliver pour qu'il se souvienne de la connaître. Le médecin expliqua à Oliver qu'il allait envoyer des brancardiers pour l'emmener en radiologie car il souhaitait lui faire passer un scanner. Avant de pouvoir sortir Felicity déposa son bras sur celui du médecin pour l'arrêter.

\- Va-t-il se souvenirs un jour ?, demanda Felicity tristement au médecin

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question mademoiselle. Soit il retrouve la mémoire complètement, soit tous ses souvenirs concernant sa vie durant ces deux années seront perdus à jamais.

Oliver regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui après qu'elle ait appris qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, certes il ne se souvenait pas d'elle mais il sentit un creux à l'intérieur de son cœur lorsqu'elle lâcha sa main. En regardant ces trois personnes qu'il était supposé connaître il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il se retrouve dans un hôpital, ayant oublié deux ans de sa vie.

 **#################################**

 **Donnez-moi votre avis sur le chapitre. D'après-vous que vont faire John, Roy et Felicity ? Et surtout que va vouloir faire Oliver ? A vos claviers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires et les théories que vous m'avez exposé. Je vois que vous vous demandez comment Oliver va pouvoir retrouver la mémoire. Pour toute réponse je dirais qu'il va avoir un très long chemin à parcourir avant d'y arriver.**

 **L'histoire est très centrée sur Oliver et Felicity, dans certains chapitres il y aura d'autres personnages mais la plupart du temps cela ne sera qu'eux**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence et son soutien inébranlable. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir le second chapitre et pour information l'histoire est composée de treize chapitres et je poste comme d'habitude tout les trois/quatre jours.**

 **###############################**

Après que le médecin les laissa seul dans la chambre avec l'archer, Arsenal et Felicity restèrent au fond de la pièce ne se sentant plus réellement à l'aise avec Oliver au vu des nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux, de la Team Arrow, de leur travail ensemble. Diggle s'approcha de leur ami, il voulait savoir s'il avait aussi oublié son exil pendant cinq ans, si en face d'eux ils avaient Oliver ou bien Ollie car cela ferait une énorme différence pour le retour de mémoire, pour le gérer à sa sortie.

Oliver gardait les yeux sur la jeune femme qui l'avait aidé à sortir de ce brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait grâce à sa voix douce. Même si il ne se rappelait pas de la connaître il la voulait à ses côtés, car sans elle il avait l'impression d'être dans le noir.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas me rappeler de vous mademoiselle, ni de vous les gars, dit-il tout en gardant son regard sur Felicity

\- Ce n'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude de passer inaperçu, répondit-elle amèrement

Oliver voulu répondre à sa réponse cinglante mais il vit l'homme musclé s'approcher de lui, il se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait. Diggle posa ses mains sur le dos de la chaise

\- Je vais te poser quelques questions Oliver pour connaître l'étendue de ta perte de mémoire

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire quand le médecin était présent ?, demanda-t-il

\- Tu es une personne connue et je ne veux aucunes oreilles extérieures pour entendre tes réponses, répondit Diggle

Septique par la réponse de l'homme devant lui, Oliver accepta tout de même de répondre même si il se doutait qu'il aurait le droit encore à des questions tel que son nom, mais il fut surpris lorsque l'homme posa la première question.

\- Tu as dit que ton dernier souvenir était un repas avec ta famille et ton meilleur ami Tommy, demanda Diggle

\- Oui c'est exact

\- Sais-tu où tu te trouvais avant ce dîner ?

Oliver regarda l'homme se demandant pourquoi il souhaitait connaître les détails de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré oublié, mais voyant le regard d'espoir dans les yeux de la jeune femme blonde il se décida de jouer le jeux et de répondre à toutes les questions que cet homme lui poserait. Pour elle. Même si il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si important pour lui qu'elle ne soit pas triste.

\- Je revenais de l'hôpital où j'avais été contrôlé après avoir passé les cinq dernières années exilé sur une île, et pas de mon plein gré, répondit-il

\- Donc tu sais comment ton père est mort

\- Sur le Gambit en même temps que le personnel et la sœur de ma petite amie Laurel Lance. Et si tu veux savoir si je me souviens des horreurs que j'ai subies là-bas, des amis que j'ai perdus, la réponse est oui.

\- Connais-tu la signification de ton tatouage sur le dos et celui sur la poitrine ?

\- Celui sur le dos je m'en souviens, pas de celui sur la poitrine qu'il faudra que je regarde de plus près tout à l'heure, répondit Oliver

Diggle continua à lui poser des questions et le jeune homme lui parla de son retour à Starling City de la joie qu'il avait éprouvé d'avoir retrouvé sa famille, son meilleur ami Tommy, de la joie de retrouver Laurel qui lui en voulait énormément d'avoir emmené sa sœur Sarah sur le bateau. Qu'elle était morte à cause de son incapacité à être fidèle.

\- Arrow, prononça Diggle d'un coup

Oliver le regarda intensément puis lui sourit, John crut à ce moment qu'il se rappelait de tout mais ne voulait rien dire. Il se retourna souriant à ses amis confiant que la perte de mémoire n'était pas si importante, mais lorsque les mots sortirent de la bouche de l'archer il réalisa qu'Oliver avait oublié bien plus que leur existence à eux trois.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Quel est le nom que tu viens de dire ? Arrow...C'est quoi ?! Une nouvelle boîte de nuit, une entreprise, un magasin ?, demanda Oliver

Felicity qui ne se trouvait pas très loin sentit son cœur se serrer, en plus de ne pas se souvenir d'eux, Oliver n'avait aucune idée qu'il était le justicier qui sauvait la ville la nuit, qu'il était revenu pour accomplir le souhait de son père. Assainir la ville des hommes corrompus qui la gouvernait. Diggle commença à s'inquiéter des réponses d'Oliver, il ne se rappelait pas comment son père était mort, ni de son tatouage de la Bratva qu'il avait reçu d'Anatoly quand il l'avait monté au grade de Capitaine de son organisation.

\- Oliver si je te demande le dernier souvenir que tu as sur l'île pourrais-tu me le dire ?, demanda Diggle

\- La mort d'un ami que j'ai dû tuer pour survivre, répondit-il

Oliver regarda Felicity et une violente douleur vint le terrasser de nouveau, Diggle appuya sur le bouton des infirmières pour qu'elles viennent lui donner plus d'analgésiques. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui arrivait, pourquoi Oliver avait aussi oublié trois années de son exil alors qu'il savait qu'il avait été porté disparu pendant cinq ans. Il n'était pas médecin, mais une seule raison pouvait être la cause de son amnésie, un traumatisme lié à quelque chose. Il devait juste trouver ce qui le perturbait pour pouvoir le ramener vers eux. Quand l'une des infirmières arriva, il fit signe à ses amis de le suivre à l'extérieur et ils quittèrent la chambre d'Oliver.

\- Allons dehors pour discuter, il y a trop de personnes ici, dit Diggle

Les trois amis sortirent de l'hôpital puis montèrent dans leur voiture, il y eu un silence pendant quelques minutes puis Roy fut le premier à parler.

\- Penses-tu qu'il va se rappeler un jour qu'il est un héros ?, demanda-t-il

\- J'ai espoir que sa situation ne soit que temporaire, répondit Diggle

\- Pourquoi a-t-il oublié qui nous sommes ? Qu'il est Arrow, demanda Felicity

\- Il a l'air de se souvenir de toi, il ne voulait pas que tu le quittes tout à l'heure, répondit Roy

\- Je pense que c'est son inconscient qui lui donne l'envie de se rapprocher d'elle. Sa tête ne se souvient pas de Felicity, mais son cœur lui sait qui elle est, répondit Diggle la regardant avec un sourire.

\- Oliver ne ressent rien pour moi, ce qu'il s'est passé dans le manoir était une ruse pour attraper Slade tout simplement, dit Felicity

\- Felicity...

\- Arrête Diggle ! Oliver ne me considère que comme une amie, je pense même qu'il a l'intention de commencer une nouvelle histoire avec Laurel, je sais qu'ils ont dîné plusieurs fois ensemble depuis quelque semaines, dit-elle frustrée qu'on lui rappelle que l'archer ne voulait pas être avec elle.

\- Alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que tu le quittes ?, demanda Roy

\- Tout simplement car il ne se rappelle pas de moi... Quand ses souvenirs seront de retour il partira de nouveau dans les bras de celle avec qui il veut être. Fin de la discussion, dit-elle se mettant en colère

Les garçons comprirent qu'elle ne souhaitait plus en parler, ils restèrent encore plusieurs minutes à parler de ce que cela impliquait, de ce qu'ils devaient faire pour aider leur ami à retrouver la mémoire.

\- Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi il se souvient d'avoir été absent cinq années et pourtant son dernier souvenir de l'île est d'avoir tué Slade sur l'amazo quand il a perdu Sarah la seconde fois, dit Felicity

\- Il n'a pas l'air de se souvenir non plus que son père s'est tué devant lui avec une balle dans la tête et qu'il lui a demandé de redresser ses torts, dit Diggle

\- Ni qu'il fait partie de la Bratva, suivit Roy

Roy posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis le début, Oliver voulait-il tout simplement arrêter d'être un justicier et qu'avec cet accident il avait trouvé le moyen de ne plus être Arrow.

\- Il aurait pu feindre d'avoir oublié son temps comme justicier Roy. Mais jamais il n'aurait feint de ne pas connaître Felicity, elle est trop importante pour lui, même si elle ne veut pas le croire, dit-il regardant la jeune femme. Il est réellement amnésique mais je pense qu'il a une amnésie sélective.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda la jeune femme

\- C'est quoi ?, demanda Roy

Diggle leur expliqua qu'Oliver avait effacé le souvenir d'un événement traumatique qui lui faisait peur, sachant qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour que leur ami ait peur, cet évènement avait dû être impossible à supporter pour lui alors il avait fait un trait dessus. Mais l'explosion, le gonflement à son cerveau avait aussi effacé, les autres souvenirs qui étaient associés à ce traumatisme ce qui lui avait fait perdre deux ans de sa vie.

\- Tu penses que son traumatisme est lié à sa mission, donc il nous a oubliés aussi à cause de son accident, demanda Felicity

\- Je ne suis pas médecin donc je ne peux pas dire exactement que j'ai raison, mais je ne vois aucune autre raison pour laquelle il aurait perdu la mémoire.

\- Comment devons-nous être avec lui Dig ?, demanda Roy

\- Nous devrions demander conseils à son médecin, répondit-il

Ils retournèrent à l'hôpital et demandèrent à parler au Dr Andrews. Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre un instant avant qu'il vienne les rejoindre dans le hall de d'hôpital. Ce fut Diggle qui posa la première question.

\- Nous aimerions savoir comment nous comporter avec notre ami. Il ne nous connaît pas, nous ne savons pas ce que nous avons droit de lui dire ou pas.

\- Je dirais de ne pas le brusquer en premier, laissez-le prendre ses marques à son rythme. Parler lui de vous uniquement s'il vous pose des questions. Des fois d'entendre des sons comme une musique qu'il aime écouter, sentir des odeurs comme un restaurant où vous aimez vous rendre ensemble peut aider à faire revenir la mémoire, dit le médecin

Diggle le remercia de ses réponses, ils le quittèrent pour retrouver Oliver qui était seul depuis un moment dans sa chambre. Arrivé devant la porte ils décidèrent que Felicity devait être celle à rentrer dans la chambre, sa présence avait l'air de calmer Oliver, il avait l'air d'avoir confiance en elle plus qu'en eux.

\- Tu es sûr que cela doit être moi qui rentre dans sa chambre et lui parle. Tu connais ma tendance à babiller, je pourrais dire une chose sans le vouloir, dit-elle

\- Agis normalement Felicity c'est tout.

\- Mon babillage est normale John... Le jour où je l'ai rencontré j'ai babillé. Je pense que l'on devrait appeler Laurel, il se rappelle d'elle, ils ont des souvenirs en communs depuis des années, dit-elle

\- Et en ce moment il pense qu'ils ne sont pas dans une bonne entente, il croît être revenu de l'île il y a quelques jours.

\- Mais le médecin lui as dit qu'il a oublié deux années, il doit se douter qu'ils ont réglé leur différent

\- Il le sait oui ! Mais dans sa mémoire il est encore en 2012. Felicity tu es la plus apte à empêcher un tremblement de terre dans cet hôpital. Je sais que tu auras les mots pour le calmer, le rassurer, l'aider.

Elle accepta d'aller le voir en premier, sa priorité étant de rendre la vie plus facile à l'homme qu'elle aimait dans cet établissement. Felicity attendit quelques secondes, prit plusieurs petites respirations pour se donner du courage puis tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte, elle s'avança dans la pièce marchant lentement jusqu'au lit d'Oliver.

 **##############################**

L'archer devenait de plus en plus impatient à rester seul dans cette chambre, après que le médecin ait quitté la pièce, l'homme musclé lui avait posé plusieurs questions. Il avait pu se rendre compte qu'il était inquiet quand il avait compris qu'il ne savait pas ce que signifiait Arrow. Après leur départ il avait essayé de penser à ce nom mais rien n'était survenue dans sa mémoire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela avait tellement ébranlé les trois personnes dans la chambre qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ce que signifiait ce mot.

Il avait compris suite à sa discussion avec le médecin, qu'il avait oublié deux années de sa vie et il comprit avec sa discussion avec cet autre homme qu'il avait oublié une partie de son temps sur l'île. Après leur départ, il s'était levé difficilement puis était parti dans la salle de bain, il avait pu voir le fameux tatouage sur sa poitrine, une étoile, il s'y connaissait en pays. Cette étoile était russe, mais pourquoi elle était sur sa poitrine il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Quand il avait regardé le tatouage que Slade lui avait fait après la mort de Shado une énorme douleur lui traversa de nouveau la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois, il commençait à croire que c'était uniquement dès qu'il pensait à son ancien frère mort que la douleur apparaissait. Mais pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée

Le médecin lui avait aussi expliqué que sa perte de mémoire était due à son accident, que le retour de ses souvenirs pourraient revenir rapidement comme très lentement. Il lui avait expliqué aussi qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'aucun souvenir ne revienne et que la partie de sa vie qu'il avait oublié soit perdue à jamais.

Il ferma les yeux un instant la douleur dans sa tête toujours forte, les médicaments faisaient leur travail mais pas assez vite à son goût. Le son de l'ouverture de la porte attira son attention et il tourna la tête alors que la femme blonde entrait lentement dans la pièce. Pendant qu'elle marchait vers lui il la regarda plus attentivement, elle était mignonne, avec des courbes harmonieuse, ses yeux bleus cachés derrière ses lunettes et son sourire qui l'apaisait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il essaya de chercher dans sa mémoire un souvenir d'elle, du fait qu'il la connaissait mais rien ne lui revenait.

\- Je commençais par croire que vous ne reviendrez pas...Je suis désolé mais je n'ai même pas eu la courtoisie de vous demander votre nom, dit-il avec un sourire

\- Je suis Felicity...Felicity Smoak

\- . , répéta Oliver essayant de se rappeler d'elle maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit son nom

La jeune femme sentit des frissons la parcourir au moment où il répéta son prénom, il le prononçait toujours de cette façon quand il était frustré par ses babillages, ou bien qu'elle était si concentrée sur un travail qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu l'appeler. Mais cette fois-ci même si les frissons étaient toujours présents, une douleur dans son cœur aussi, car il le prononçait de la même façon sans savoir qui elle était pour lui, pour l'équipe.

Oliver qui la sentit anxieuse et triste aussi prit sa main dans la sienne, avec ce geste il se sentit mieux d'un coup, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la présence de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas pouvait tant lui faire du bien. Peut-être avait-il eu une aventure avec elle avant de partir sur le Gambit, il avait trompé Laurel si souvent, avec tant de femmes que cela pourrait être possible. Mais en la regardant mieux, il réalisa qu'à l'époque où il était un playboy sans vergogne il ne se serait pas arrêter sur elle, elle avait beau être belle, elle n'était pas son type, il aimait les brunes. - _Je les teints en fait -_ entendit Oliver, il ferma les yeux un moment, prit une grande respiration

\- Que venez-vous de dire ?, demanda-t-il à la jeune femme

\- Pardon ! Je n'ai pas parlé, répondit-elle tout en le regardant

Oliver réalisa que ce qu'il avait entendu avait raisonné dans sa tête, c'était des mots qu'on lui avait dit, mais il ne savait pas qui les avait dits, et quand cela s'était produit.

\- Où nous sommes nous rencontré ? demanda-t-il

\- Dans la société où je travaillais...qui appartient à ta famille...appartenait à ta famille...Mais tu as eu des soucis...que tu essayes de résoudre, avec mon aide, dit-elle

\- Pourquoi m'aides-tu as récupérer mon entreprise si tu ne fais plus partie de celle-ci ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc

Felicity se sentit triste d'un coup à l'entendre poser toutes ces questions, elle retira la main de la sienne, l'Oliver qu'elle connaissait lui manquait énormément, elle voulait qu'il lui revienne, rapidement.

\- Tu as demandé mon aide car j'ai un master en cyber sécurité et que nous sommes amis même si tu as du mal à le croire, dit elle se levant

Il s'en voulut de la rendre encore plus triste, mais cela l'énervait de ne pas savoir où il avait pu la connaître. Comment une fille si intelligente, tellement remarquable pouvait s'être retrouvée dans son cercle d'amis. _\- Merci de l'avoir remarqué -._ C'était arrivé encore une fois, une phrase aléatoire dîtes par quelqu'un traversait sa mémoire. Il essayerait de comprendre cela plus tard pour l'instant il devait se faire pardonner par cette jeune femme qui avait l'air de très bien le connaître.

\- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas t'offusquer mais j'essaie de comprendre qui tu es et pourquoi tu étais présente à mon chevet après mon accident dont je n'ai aucun souvenir, dit Oliver

Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant si elle devait ou non lui dire la vérité sur sa présence à l'hôpital. Bien sûr elle souhaitait lui avouer qu'elle était présente car elle tenait énormément à lui, qu'ils étaient des partenaires combattant le crime la nuit avec leurs amis Diggle et Roy. Mais le médecin avait spécifié de ne pas l'accabler avec des réponses trop directes risquant de ne jamais lui faire revenir la mémoire et Felicity voulait que son Oliver soit de retour. Elle se décida de lui parler de ce qu'il avait fait, du changement de personne de confiance par rapport à sa santé.

\- Tu as signé un document me nommant comme personne de confiance des décisions médicales te concernant si tu étais dans l'incapacité de le faire toi-même, dit-elle

Il pouvait remarquer qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour cacher ses émotions mais il arrivait tout de même à voir cette tristesse dans son regard, surement du fait qu'il avait oublié leur histoire. Il réfléchit au document dont elle venait de parler, Oliver n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir rempli ce genre de papiers, il se demanda même pourquoi il aurait eu besoin d'une personne de confiance pour des décisions médicales. Mais ce qui l'étonnait encore plus c'est pourquoi il l'avait nommé elle précisément. Quelle importance avait cette femme dans sa vie pour qu'il lui confie la responsabilité de sa vie. Il décida de ne pas la persécuter pour le moment et de se concentrer sur les autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient cela l'aiderait peut-être à avoir d'autres souvenirs fugace.

\- Qui sont les deux hommes qui étaient dans la salle avec vous ?, demanda-t-il à la place

\- Le plus grand est John Diggle, il est ton garde du corps, vous êtes amis aussi. L'autre homme est Roy Harper le petit ami de ta sœur, mais elle est en voyage en ce moment avec Moira, répondit-elle

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle n'a pas déboulé ici avec ma mère si elles sont en voyage ensemble

Felicity n'eut pas le courage de lui avouer que sa mère n'était plus vivante, qu'il l'avait perdu récemment, elle réalisa que quand il s'en souviendrait cela serait déjà assez difficile pour lui, c'était surement un souvenir qu'il souhaiterait oublier. Voir Slade poignarder sa mère avec une épée, sans pourvoir la sauver, serait toujours une douleur qu'il transporterait toute sa vie. Si elle pouvait lui faire revenir la mémoire en effaçant cet évènement, elle le ferait dans l'immédiat. Elle tendit sa main et la posa sur son bras.

\- Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi de réaliser qu'il y a un trou de deux ans qui manque dans tes souvenirs. Je sais que tu es toujours dans le contrôle de tous les aspects de ta vie et cette perte de mémoire te rend fou. Tu te poses des tonnes de questions auxquelles personne ne peux répondre, pas parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas les réponses mais parce que t'alimenter avec trop d'informations peux t'enfoncer encore plus dans l'amnésie, expliqua-t-elle, son pouce brossant à nouveau des cercles réconfortants sur son bras.

\- Tu as raison cela me rend fou de ne pas réussir à me souvenir de qui vous êtes tous, de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je me retrouve dans cet hôpital sans mémoire. De me rendre compte que je suis rentré de l'enfer où j'étais il y a deux ans, que j'ai réussi à perdre la société de mes parents et que je ne sais pas si Laurel et moi sommes ensemble, dit-il

Felicity sentit la dernière phrase comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur et accusa le coup sans broncher. Elle savait qu'Oliver avait toujours aimé Laurel, elle avait servi d'appât à Slade pour qu'il puisse sauver l'avocate... Uniquement elle.

\- Tu auras les réponses à tes questions au fil du temps quand ta mémoire reviendra... Quant à Laurel je peux juste te dire que pendant ces deux années vous avez évolué, la blessure était profonde il vous a fallu du temps pour vous retrouver, dit-elle

\- Donc tu me dis que Laurel est ma petite amie, dit-il

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes tout simplement. Je te demande de me faire confiance, que nous allons tout faire pour que tes souvenirs soient de retour le plus rapidement possible.

L'archer ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au plus profond de lui il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Felicity, et que Laurel et lui n'étaient pas ensemble, il sentait que son histoire avec son ex-copine était terminée depuis longtemps. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son bras alors qu'elle passait son pouce sur sa peau, il frissonna à ce contact, il rencontra de nouveau son regard et sut qu'il voulait se rappeler très vite qui elle était pour lui. Il sentit que c'était un besoin essentiel à son avenir. Les paupières d'Oliver commençaient à s'alourdir et il avait du mal à se concentrer à nouveau, il sentait qu'il s'endormirait bientôt

\- Merci d'être avec moi Felicity, dit-il lentement.

\- Je ne serais nulle part ailleurs Oliver, dors maintenant je serai toujours là quand tu te réveilleras, dit-elle

Quelques minutes plus tard Oliver dormait profondément, Felicity se leva lentement pour ne pas le réveiller et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Diggle et Roy qui l'attendaient dans le couloir.

\- Il s'est endormi, je pense que de s'être réveillé et d'apprendre qu'il avait perdu deux ans de mémoire l'a beaucoup fatigué, dit-elle

\- Felicity tu va bien ?, demanda Diggle posant sa main sur son épaule

\- Il m'a demandé où nous nous étions rencontré et pourquoi j'avais été présente auprès de lui à son réveil. Je lui ai donné des réponses courtes sans lui donner trop d'informations

\- Mais ce n'est pas cela qui te chagrine n'est-ce pas ?, dit-il

\- Je pense qu'il faut demander à Laurel de venir, Oliver m'a demandé s'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Il veut être avec elle pas avec une femme qu'il ne connait pas, répondit-elle tristement

\- Je viens de l'appeler, elle est à Coast City, elle ne revient que dans une semaine. Tu vas devoir rester auprès de lui pour le moment, répondit Diggle

Felicity accepta la demande même si elle pensait que cette histoire allait les éloignés encore plus d'une certaine manière, elle les embrassa leur demandant de faire attention pendant la patrouille de ce soir puis rentra de nouveau dans la chambre de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais qui voulait une autre femme, lui ayant promis d'être présente quand il se réveillerait.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait toujours au côté de son lit, ôta ses chaussures et leva les pieds pour qu'ils soient sous son corps. Elle posa sa tête sur une main alors qu'elle plaçait l'autre sur le bras d'Oliver, lui faisant savoir qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté, comme elle lui avait promis.

 **###################################**

 **Donnez-moi votre avis sur ce second chapitre...Pensez-vous que Felicity va tout faire pour ramener Laurel pour aider Oliver. A vos claviers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, ainsi que les favoris. Je sais que plusieurs ont peur que Laurel vienne tout gâcher...Vous aurez la réponse dans quelques chapitres. Pour le moment Oliver se pose toujours autant de questions surtout par rapport à Felicity. Il veut savoir qui elle est pour lui...Ce qui les unis. Dans ce chapitre il a de nouveau des phrases qui viennent le chambouler...Et se demanda qui les prononce.**

 **Le dernier mot pour mon incroyable Shinobu24, sa présence m'aide énormément pour chacune de mes histoires. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **#########################################**

Oliver ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que la pièce était sombre à l'exception des machines qui affichaient ses constantes, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait dormi plusieurs heures. Il sentait toujours sa tête qui battait comme un tambour mais un peu moins fort qu'à son premier réveil. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais réalisa immédiatement que cela ravivait la douleur dans sa tête. Il sentit une présence qui tenait son bras, tourna son visage sur le côté et put constater que c'était Felicity qui était endormie dans une chaise lui tenant le bras.

Il vit la télévision allumée mais en sourdine, il réalisa que son accident était peut-être relaté dans le journal, il pourrait peut-être se rappeler de quelque chose s'il voyait les informations le concernant. Étant Oliver Queen qui venait de revenir d'une présumé mort de cinq ans, les journalistes devaient parler de son accident, il en était sûr. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de se rapprocher de la table de chevet pour attraper la télécommande pour mettre la chaine qui donnait les informations en continue.

Felicity sentit un mouvement ce qui la réveilla, elle se frotta les yeux, replaça ses lunettes qui avait dévié pendant son sommeil, elle constata que c'était Oliver qui s'était réveillé et qu'il voulait attraper un objet sur la table de chevet.

\- As-tu besoin de quelque chose Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle

Oliver sursauta ne s'étant pas rendu compte que la jeune femme s'était réveillée, il lui lança un regard d'excuse de l'avoir dérangé dans son sommeil, puis réalisa que la chaise ne devait pas être confortable pour elle.

\- Tu n'avais pas à rester tu sais, dit-il

\- Je ne voulais pas te quitter, dit-elle tout simplement

\- Merci, dit Oliver, sincèrement touché qu'elle reste avec lui dans cette chambre alors qu'elle était clairement épuisée ne l'ayant pas quitté depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé de nouveau et qu'elle était présente avec lui il décida d'en savoir plus sur elle, sur eux, sur leur connexion.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus sur toi, peut-être que cela déclenchera un souvenir, suggéra-t-il avec espoir.

Felicity se rassit mieux sur la chaise détendant ses jambes par la même occasion, elle réfléchit en se demandant exactement ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

\- J'ai vécu pendant plusieurs années à Vegas avec ma mère puis je suis partie au MIT du Massachussetts à 16 ans. J'ai un Master en cyber sécurité que j'ai eu à 19 ans. Ensuite j'ai travaillé pour la société de ta famille au service informatique, mais la société a eu une...un souci...Je ne travaille plus là-bas maintenant, dit-elle

Elle avait eu envie de lui dire que la société de sa famille avait subi une OPA de la part d'une femme sans scrupule qui travaillait pour un monstre mais cela l'aurait obligé à lui parler de Slade. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre que l'homme qu'il croyait mort sur l'île était vivant et qu'il était celui qui l'avait mis dans une prison super sécurisée Argus sur l'île de Lian Yu. Elle aurait été obligée de lui dire qu'il était le fameux Arrow dont il n'avait aucun souvenir d'être.

Il resta silencieux pendant qu'elle lui racontait une petite partie de sa vie, il essayait de comprendre comment il avait pu connaître une femme si intelligente et qu'ils étaient devenus amis, apparemment. Il se rappelait que la plupart des femmes qu'il avait connu étaient surtout superficielles et n'avait pas le même niveau d'intelligence que Felicity. Ce qui l'étonnait surtout c'était à quel point il se sentait bien avec elle, qu'il ressentait qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance totale en elle et que c'était surtout réciproque. Il ferma les yeux et il eut de nouveau une phrase qui lui passa en tête _\- Y compris la plus blonde de vos expertes en informatique -_ il ouvrit les yeux rapidement ce qui lui donna une nouvelle douleur, il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler encore.

\- Oliver veux-tu que j'appelle une infirmière, demanda-t-elle voyant bien qu'il souffrait de nouveau

\- Non ! Leurs médicaments m'endorment m'empêchant de me souvenir.

\- Je comprends Oliver mais il faudra peut-être du temps pour que ta mémoire revienne complètement, les médicaments servent à ce que tu ne souffres pas, dit-elle avec un sourire

Oliver la fixa intensément, il réalisa encore une fois qu'elle avait le plus beau sourire qu'il avait eu la chance de voir, il sentit de nouveau des frissons le parcourir, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du Dr Andrews.

\- Bonsoir, le scanner que vous avez passé montre que le gonflement commence à se résorber doucement mais il est encore présent.

\- Combien de temps je vais devoir rester dans cet hôpital ?, demanda Oliver

\- Encore au moins deux jours Monsieur Queen pour que je puisse contrôler le gonflement. Après vous pourrez partir mais devrez rester sous surveillance.

Felicity savait qu'Oliver n'avait plus de maison ayant perdu le manoir en même temps que la société lorsque Isabel avait réussi à prendre la direction totale de la société. Elle lui avait acheté un lit pour la fonderie, passant presque tout son temps là-bas ayant perdu sa fortune.

\- En aucun cas je veux une inconnue qui reste chez moi pour me surveiller, dit-il durement

\- Monsieur Queen, votre accident était très grave, vous auriez pu ne jamais vous réveiller. Tant qu'il reste un gonflement dans votre tête qui fait pression sur votre cerveau vous ne devez en aucun cas rester seul si une complication se produisait.

\- Oliver veux-tu que je reste avec toi pour jouer à l'infirmière ?, dit-elle en souriant

\- Felicity voudras-tu rester et être mon infirmière ?, dit-il en même temps

La jeune femme réalisa ce qu'elle venait de demander, que sa phrase avait une connotation sexuelle, elle sentit ses joues rougir et s'excusa d'avoir fait cette proposition de cette façon. Oliver quant à lui la regarda, et se rendre compte que ce qu'elle allait proposer avant même qu'il ne parle lui montrait bien qu'ils se connaissaient avant l'accident. Oliver ne voulait aucune autre personne que Felicity, elle était la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait faire confiance puis il sentait qu'il y avait plus à leur amitié. S'il l'avait désigné comme sa personne de confiance pour les décisions médicales le concernant cela devait être pour une raison précise, et il voulait connaître cette raison. Il était persuadé que sa mémoire reviendrait plus rapidement si Felicity restait auprès de lui tout le temps.

\- Cela est-il possible pour vous mademoiselle ?, demanda le médecin

\- Il va pouvoir rester chez moi... Sa maison... son appartement... Il ne peut pas aller chez lui car c'est en travaux actuellement, mentit-elle

\- Bon Monsieur Queen, je reviendrai demain pour la consultation du matin... Mademoiselle Smoak je vais vous donner des explications sur le traitement de votre ami. Veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plaît, demanda le Dr Andrews

\- Bien sûr... Je reviens dans un instant Oliver, dit-elle

Elle sortit de la chambre suivie du Docteur, il la fit s'éloigner de la porte ne souhaitant pas que son patient entende ce qu'il avait à dire. Felicity comprenant qu'il n'allait pas du tout parler du traitement attendis qu'il lui parle les bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

-Mademoiselle Smoak je souhaiterais que pendant que Monsieur Queen sera dans votre maison vous ne lui donniez aucune information sur sa vie

\- Je sais que vous nous avez dit de ne pas le brusquer mais il va poser des questions je vais devoir lui répondre. Ici il se retient mais je vous promets que chez moi il ne va pas arrêter, dit-elle

\- Je comprends mais j'aimerais voir comment sa perte de mémoire va évoluer après quelques jours dans un environnement extérieur à l'hôpital. Tout doit lui revenir de lui même

\- D'accord Dr Andrews je vais suivre vos instructions

\- C'est mieux pour lui et pour que sa mémoire revienne entièrement. Si vous lui fournissez pleins d'informations il pourrait ne jamais se souvenir de tout, répondit le médecin la mettant en garde.

Quand elle eut fini sa discussion avec le médecin lui assurant qu'elle ne dira rien à Oliver sur sa vie, elle rentra de nouveau dans la chambre d'Oliver. Elle s'assit sur la chaise envoyant un message à Diggle lui expliquant les nouveaux événement pour les jours à venir et le fait qu'Oliver resterait chez elle car il devait rester sous surveillance.

Oliver fut heureux qu'elle soit de retour, se sentant plus apaisé il se détendit rapidement, la fatigue le submergea de nouveau, il réalisa que le médecin avait dû lui donner une nouvelle dose de médicaments, il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts et regarda Felicity qui pianotait sur son téléphone. Il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, peut-être perturbait-il sa vie personnelle.

Il ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine et dans sa tête à penser à elle avec un autre homme, il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment de jalousie qui l'enveloppait. Il espérait que sa mémoire serait revenue lorsqu'il ouvrirait de nouveau les yeux la prochaine fois, car il souhaitait réellement savoir qui était Felicity Smoak et ce qui les reliaient l'un à l'autre. Oliver couvrit sa main avec la sienne, lui fit un sourire puis ferma les yeux espérant avoir des réponses bientôt.

 **############################################**

Ils avaient emménagé chez Felicity depuis deux jours, Diggle était parti chercher les affaires de leur ami à la fonderie et les avaient déposés chez Felicity. Avec Roy ils avaient préparé la pièce pendant que la jeune femme veillait toujours sur Oliver à l'hôpital. Le jour de la sortie Felicity l'avait obligé à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil roulant pour aller jusqu'au parking, Oliver souhaitant se débrouiller tout seul avait refusé, ils s'étaient un peu disputés, au bout de dix minutes de bataille elle avait réussi à le faire flancher, elle en était fière. Quant à lui il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne cédait pas à lui comme toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues, elle avait un caractère de battante et il appréciait énormément cela.

Arrivés devant la voiture où les attendaient leurs amis, elle présenta Diggle et Roy à Oliver, cela lui fit drôle de devoir le faire alors que depuis deux ans ils se battaient ensemble contre le mal qui essayait d'endoctriner la ville. Oliver monta dans la voiture sans un mot mais aux bouts de cinq minutes de route il commença à poser des questions.

\- Monsieur Diggle, depuis quand êtes-vous mon garde du corps ?, demanda-t-il

\- Tu peux m'appeler John ou bien Dig. Je travaille pour ta famille depuis ton retour il y a deux ans Oliver. Ta mère m'a embauché en tant que garde du corps et chauffeur.

\- Felicity m'a dit que nous sommes amis.

\- Elle t'a dit la vérité, au fil des années nous sommes devenus amis, même si cela peut te paraître impossible, nous avons trouvé que nous avions des points communs.

Oliver n'avait pas de souvenirs de ce que cet homme lui racontait, quels points en communs pourraient-ils avoir ? Il ferma les yeux pour savoir s'il entendrait une voix mais rien n'arriva. Il se décida de questionner l'autre homme dans la voiture

\- Et pour vous ! Comment nous sommes nous rencontrés ?, demanda-t-il à Roy

\- D'une certaine façon tu m'as montré un meilleur chemin que celui où je me dirigeais, et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant à vie.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais un bon samaritain

\- Je dirais plutôt un mentor, répondit Roy

Oliver ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire, essayait-il de lui montrer à son tour la voie pour que ses souvenirs reviennent. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau mais rien ne se passa, il sentit la main de Felicity sur la sienne cela le calma immédiatement. Comment cette femme pouvait avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui ?

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison de ville de la jeune femme, elle lui montra la pièce dans laquelle il pourrait dormir, se relaxer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se débrouiller tout seul, espérant qu'entre temps il aurait retrouvé complètement la mémoire.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils vivaient ensemble et Felicity se posait déjà beaucoup de questions pour la suite, elle savait qu'Oliver demanderait surement de retourner au manoir, qu'il n'avait plus en sa possession. Il voudrait aussi surement voir Tommy qui était mort, mais il ne s'en rappelait pas, pendant le tremblement de terre causé par Malcolm Merlyn.

Elle s'inquiétait aussi du retour de Sarah qui revenait de temps en temps les aider depuis qu'elle était partie de nouveau avec Nyssa à Nandat Parbat. Si Oliver se retrouvait devant elle il ne comprendrait surement pas pourquoi elle était bien vivante, alors qu'il l'avait vu mourir sur l'Amazo. Elle se doutait qu'il aurait les mêmes réactions qu'il y a presque un an lorsque Sarah était arrivée à Starling City et qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de Black Canary.

Il voudrait de nouveau avoir une relation avec elle, cela commençait à faire beaucoup avec Laurel, pensa Felicity. Elle devait trouver un moyen de prévenir Sarah sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui communiquer l'état de santé d'Oliver, internet et toute forme électronique non connu par eux.

Laurel quant à elle était déjà au courant vu que Diggle l'avait prévenu de la perte de mémoire d'Oliver, elle avait au moins une semaine de répit. Tout était si compliqué avec son absence de mémoire, de se retenir de lui dire le moindre événement qui pourrait l'enfoncer encore plus dans l'amnésie.

Ils discutaient sans parler de sa perte de mémoire et elle découvrit un autre Oliver, et même si celui qu'elle connaissait lui manquait énormément, l'Oliver sans contraintes liées à sauver la ville était tout aussi intéressant. Ce soir elle s'était fait un plateau repas dans sa chambre, Diggle lui ayant envoyé un message pour qu'elle les aide cette nuit. Oliver ne se sentant pas très bien n'avait rien dit et était monté dans sa propre chambre.

En ce moment elle se trouvait enfermée dans sa chambre assise avec sa tablette dans les mains, une tasse de café sur sa table de nuit attendant d'être dégustée, alors qu'elle regardait les deux points bouger rapidement sur l'écran.

Depuis trente minutes elle aidait Diggle et Roy avec leur mission, attraper les dealers dont l'explosion de l'entrepôt avait rendu Oliver amnésique ne se rappelant plus d'être le justicier de la ville. Ils avaient vite compris que tout avait été un coup monté par le nouveau trafiquant qui voulait prendre la place du Comte, pour faire disparaître Arrow et continuer leur petit business tranquillement.

Elle les surveillait sur sa tablette avec une oreillette leur expliquant où ils devaient se diriger pour ne pas tomber dans une nouvelle embuscade, un héros blessé était suffisant. Ils avaient réussi à trouver le nouveau bâtiment où les trafiquants fabriquaient le nouveau Vertigo, ses deux partenaires étaient à présent dans celui-ci pour les arrêter.

\- Ils sont combien Felicity ?, demanda Diggle

\- Je vois six points de chaleurs, sans compter les vôtres, répondit-elle

Oliver était sûr qu'il gagnerait le marathon de New-York s'il n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas dans la chambre, il avait prévu de se coucher après sa douche, il avait pris les médicaments que Felicity avait déposé sur sa table de nuit, mais trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête pour réussir à dormir. Cet après-midi il avait voulu parler à une des personnes du conseil d'administration pour savoir ce qui était arrivé exactement pour que la société n'appartienne plus à sa famille.

Il était tombé sur le seul homme qui ne l'avait jamais aimé, son père lui racontait souvent que Mr Daniels avait crié haut et fort qu'il n'accepterait jamais que le fils ignorant et playboy de Robert Queen soit à la tête de la société un jour. Quand il put lui parler au téléphone, l'homme lui expliqua que la société avait été victime d'une OPA par une société appelé Stellmoor International.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à contrer cette attaque Mr Daniels

\- Il aurait fallu que vous soyez là Mr Queen, on ne peut pas diriger une si grande société en passant son temps à faire le tour du monde avec sa secrétaire à son bras, avait-il dit

Il lui expliqua qu'à son retour de voyage il s'absentait souvent sans donner d'explications pendant plusieurs jours, c'était la raison pour laquelle la société avait pu être conquise par une femme, Isabel Rochev, envoyé par Stellmoor International.

\- Ais-je eu une relation avec cette femme ? C'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas vu me prendre la société de ma famille, avait demandé Oliver

\- Vous étiez beaucoup trop occupé avec votre secrétaire Monsieur Queen, c'est avec elle que vous passiez toute vos nuits, avait répondu Mr Daniels

Oliver avait ressenti une douleur à la tête et une nouvelle phrase avait traversé son esprit _\- Et j'adore cela passer mes nuits avec vous...Trois...Deux...Un -_. Il avait raccroché remerciant Mr Daniels de tous ces renseignements, puis il avait attendu que la douleur se dissipe. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu repartir dans ses travers depuis son retour, cela ne collait pas avec l'homme qu'il sentait être devenu. Il se doutait que jamais Felicity serait devenue son amie s'il était du genre à ramener des femmes tous les soirs chez lui, il n'était plus le playboy qui était parti avec Sarah sur le Gambit.

Il avait vécu trop de douleurs, de pertes pour redevenir ce gamin insouciant, Oliver s'était fait un devoir à son retour de prendre ses responsabilités au sérieux ou du moins il supposait qu'il l'avait fait. Comment avait-il pu perdre la société de ses parents ? Est-ce que coucher avec sa secrétaire était plus important que de sauver ce que son père avait construit de rien ? Ce qu'il était certain c'est que les trois personnes présentes à son réveil devaient faire partie de ce mystère et que celui-ci était la véritable raison pour laquelle il se remettait d'une blessure qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire.

Il avait perdu deux années de sa vie qui s'étaient envolées, ce n'était pas anodin. Il était persuadé que l'accident de moto était un mensonge, il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose de dangereux pendant son temps loin de la société, il avait vu les nouvelles cicatrices sur son corps. Il leva la main et toucha celle au-dessus de sa clavicule, sa douleur dans la tête revint de plein fouet ainsi qu'une nouvelle phrase _\- D'abord de voir un réseau si mal installé, cela me fait mal dans ma chair -_ .

Oliver commença à réaliser que toutes les phrases qui lui étaient passées par la tête depuis son réveil venait surement de la même personne, mais il ne savait pas de qui. C'était surement ce qu'il devait trouver en premier, peut-être que s'il trouvait la personne qui avait dit ces phrases ils pourraient retrouver la mémoire. Avec cette idée en tête il descendit pour aller se chercher de l'eau, en passant devant la porte de la chambre à Felicity il l'entendit parler avec une personne.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les mots prononcés à cause de la porte fermée mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Aurait-elle eu son petit ami ici alors qu'il était présent ? Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être son genre de lui imposer la présence d'un inconnu alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il ne voulait pas la déranger mais de savoir qu'un homme pourrait-être dans la chambre avec elle le mit en colère sans comprendre pourquoi, sa douleur dans la tête s'intensifiant par la même occasion. Il prit plusieurs respirations pour la calmer, il en avait marre de prendre ces antidouleurs, elle l'affaiblissait et il n'aimait pas cela, il devait apprendre à contrôler cette douleur.

Felicity se figea au moment où elle entendit les coups sur la porte et la voix d'Oliver lui demandant s'il pouvait rentrer, elle expliqua aux gars rapidement de ne pas faire de bruit, qu'elle devait aller voir Oliver. Elle ouvrit la porte essayant de se placer dans l'embrasure pour qu'il ne puisse pas rentrer et apercevoir sa tablette allumée, elle savait qu'il serait curieux et jetterait un œil sur l'écran.

\- Je te dérange Felicity ?, demanda-t-il en essayant de voir si un homme se trouvait sur le lit

\- Non pas du tout, je regardais un programme Netflix sur ma tablette, dit-elle

\- Super cela te dérange si je le regarde avec toi, dit-il en poussant la porte et rentrant dans la pièce

Oliver vit que la salle était vide, il se sentit mieux d'un coup, même s'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi cela le dérangeait tant qu'elle soit avec un autre homme, la douleur s'estompa aussi.

\- Ne te gêne pas surtout, dit-elle n'ayant pas assez de force pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans son antre.

Oliver se rendit compte qu'elle devait cacher quelque chose, elle était beaucoup trop tendue, il devait l'avoir interrompue à un moment qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit au courant. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la tablette sur le lit et cela n'avait rien à voir avec une série ou bien un film, il pouvait distinguer des points rouge et vert qui bougeaient sur ce qui ressemblait aux plans d'un bâtiment. Lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers elle il put voir sa peur qu'il ne découvre son secret, il pouvait la voir réfléchir essayant de trouver une réponse à la question qu'elle était sûr qu'il lui poserait. Mais il préférait qu'elle lui explique d'elle-même son secret.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait interruption dans ta chambre comme cela, dit-il

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu Oliver... ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai eu mal à la tête, ne trouvant pas les pilules je suis venu te demander, répondit-il rapidement

\- Il y a une boîte dans le meuble de la salle de bain, premier à gauche, répondit-elle se détendant qu'il ne lui pose aucune question.

\- Je te laisse à ton film, bon visionnage, dit-il

\- Merci bonne nuit Oliver, dit-elle

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle tramait mais il se jura de réussir à lui faire dire si elle avait des problèmes. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment envers elle, il sentait le besoin de la protéger à tout prix. Il s'assit sur le canapé, posa les mains derrière son cou, il était tellement en colère contre lui de ne pas réussir à rassembler les pièces du puzzle de sa vie qui se trouvait dans son esprit.

Pourquoi avait-il oublié ces deux années particulièrement ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait vécu durant cinq ans en enfer qu'il avait oublié ? Il aurait vraiment préféré. Pourquoi il sentait une jalousie féroce le consumer quand il pensait à la jeune femme avec un autre homme ?

Felicity se précipita sur son lit lorsque Oliver sortit, elle se mordit la lèvre s'en voulant de lui mentir mais il devait se rappeler lui-même de son travail de nuit, elle pianota de nouveau sur sa tablette et put constater que les deux points verts étaient toujours présents, ils avaient même l'air d'être à l'extérieur du bâtiment à présent.

\- Diggle je suis là...Allez-vous bien tous les deux

\- Tout est en ordre Felicity ! Appel Lance et dit lui de venir chercher le paquet qu'on lui a laissé

Elle appela le lieutenant Lance pour lui donner l'adresse où il pourrait trouver des trafiquants de drogue attendant sagement la venue de ses hommes. Quentin ne savait pas non plus qu'Arrow était indisponible pour le moment, Roy portait le costume d'Oliver pour qu'aucune personne ne sache que la ville pouvait être attaquée à tout moment, elle se remettait déjà assez difficilement du siège de Slade.

Après les avoirs salués et leurs avoir souhaités une bonne nuit, Felicity se déconnecta, retira son oreillette, sortit de sa chambre. En regardant sur la droite la porte de la chambre d'Oliver, elle se demanda si elle devait aller le voir mais préféra à la place aller se préparer une nouvelle tasse de café. Passant par le salon elle repéra son ami assis sur le canapé la tête baissée et sa poitrine se resserra.

\- Oliver ! dit-elle doucement en entrant dans le salon se positionnant à ses côtés. Tu avais l'air dans tes pensées, tu veux me dire ce qui te passe par la tête ?

\- J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas tenu les promesses que je me suis faîtes en revenant... J'essaie de trouver une raison au fait que j'ai préféré laisser la société que mon père a bâti de ses propres mains subir une OPA pendant que je couchais avec ma secrétaire, dit-il durement

Il sentit la douleur revenir encore une fois, _\- Puis-je vous apporter un café... ?_ _ **Vous ne me proposez pas sérieusement un café... ?**_ _Ah ça non cela ne risque pas d'arriver... Jamais-_. Oliver ouvrit les yeux rapidement, il venait de se rappeler d'une conversation avec surement cette fameuse secrétaire, c'était nouveau avant ce n'était que des phrases. Cela voulait-il dire que tout ce qu'il avait entendu venait d'elle avant. Mais qui était-elle ? Cela ne pouvait pas être Felicity il en était sûr, elle était beaucoup trop intelligente pour être une simple secrétaire de direction. Alors qui était cette femme avec qui il couchait pendant que sa société sombrait ?

Felicity sentit son cœur battre rapidement, comment Oliver avait-il pu apprendre l'OPA ? Qui lui avait parlé d'Isabel Rochev ? Et de qui parlait-il quand il évoquait le fait qu'il couchait avec sa secrétaire. Il n'avait pas de secrétaire, du moins il avait une assistante de direction, elle-même. Elle pouvait voir une telle culpabilité sur son visage qu'elle devait le rassurer sans lui indiquer qu'elle était celle à ses côtés dans le bureau. Sinon il demanderait pourquoi il l'avait promu à ce poste, ce qui était lié à Arrow dont elle ne pouvait pas parler pour le moment.

\- Comment as-tu appris pour l'OPA de Stellmoor International et Isabel Rochev ?

La douleur qui s'était estompée revint en force encore une fois, il ne supportait plus ce frappement répétitif qui venait et partait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. _\- Ce qui se passe en Russie reste en Russie même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre -_ Et comme à chaque fois que la douleur était présente, une phrase ou un bout de conversation suivait.

\- Mr Daniels m'a expliqué que je m'absentais souvent laissant la société dans les mains d'une femme sans cœur. Que j'étais parti durant cinq mois faire le tour du monde avec ma secrétaire sans me soucier de ce qui pouvait arriver à ma famille. Quel homme fait cela ? demanda-t-il

\- Oliver tu es parti pour une raison très valable que je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais dès que tu te rappelleras pourquoi tu as dû fuir la ville cela aura plus de sens pour toi. De plus je veux que tu saches que tu n'as jamais couché avec ta secrétaire, dit-elle

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? C'est mon genre de mettre de côté mes obligations et de coucher avec des femmes, dit-il amèrement

\- C'était le genre d'un homme que je n'ai jamais connu... C'était l'homme qui est monté sur le Gambit... Mais tu n'es plus cet homme Oliver... Tout le temps où tu as été loin de l'entreprise a été utilisée à bon escient, je te le promets, dit-elle voulant le rassurer

C'était agréable de savoir qu'il n'était pas retombé dans ses vieilles habitudes, mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait de son temps ou pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Et si la femme qu'il entendait dans sa tête n'était pas sa secrétaire, qui était-elle ?

\- Je sais que tu m'as menti tout à l'heure, que tu ne regardais pas un film. As-tu des problèmes Felicity ? Je peux essayer de les résoudre avec toi. Ou bien cela a-t-il à voir avec le fait que j'ai plus de cicatrices que je ne m'en rappelle ?, dit-il

Le regard coupable sur son visage était la seule réponse dont il avait besoin, Oliver tendit la main et la posa sur la sienne la fixant intensément, il put y trouver des regrets de ne rien pouvoir lui dire et toujours cette expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Felicity se rapprocha de lui pour serrer sa main, son corps réagit immédiatement des frissons le parcourant.

\- Si tu savais comme je voudrais tout te dire Oliver, mais le médecin dit que cela risquerait de te faire perdre la mémoire à jamais si nous t'alimentons de trop d'informations et je ne veux pas risquer que l'on te perde pour toujours, dit-elle le fixant intensément.

Oliver garda son regard ancré au sien un moment, il put y voir une myriade d'émotions à l'intérieur, les regrets, la peur, la tendresse. Pourrait-il être possible que Felicity soit la voix dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux souhaitant tant avoir des réponses à ses questions quand cela se déclencha de nouveau _\- Pourquoi elle... ? A part ses longues jambes effilées de mannequin..._ _ **C'est arrivé cela ne voulait rien dire. -**_ Au moment de les ouvrir de nouveau il espéra au fond de lui que ces souvenirs fugaces soient ceux avec la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à une telle chose mais c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il se leva du canapé et lui serra doucement la main, expliquant qu'il partait se coucher à présent. Felicity le regarda partir alors qu'il commençait à sortir de la pièce.

\- Tu ne dois jamais douter que tu es un homme bien Oliver, la personne qui est parti sur le bateau n'est jamais revenu, un homme meilleur l'a remplacé. Je te promets que l'on fera tout pour que tu t'en souviennes aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien pendant qu'il sortait du salon pour se diriger vers sa chambre, Oliver pourrait ne pas se souvenir de sa relation avec Felicity, mais il commençait à réaliser qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait vivre sans elle maintenant. Il put aussi constater qu'elle semblait se retenir à son contact, il sentait qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'elle lui disait. Il réalisa qu'il devait pouvoir l'amener à ce qu'elle se sente plus détendue en sa présence, pour apprendre ce qui exactement les liaient l'un à l'autre. Pour découvrir si elle était celle qui disait toutes ses phrases qu'il entendait de plus en plus souvent. Peut-être que s'il était chanceux, il se réveillerait avec plus de mémoire demain matin.

 **##############################**

 **J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Oliver a de plus en plus de phrases qui surgissent dans sa tête. Pensez-vous qu'il va comprendre rapidement que ce sont des moments qu'il a passé avec Felicity ? D'après-vous qu'ils vivent ensemble va t-il aider Oliver à se souvenir. A vos claviers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires et désolée de ne pas répondre tout de suite mais j'ai été malade et beaucoup de RDV médicaux pour deux de mes trois enfants.**

 **Je vois que plusieurs lecteurs sont inquiets de l'arrivée de Laurel ce n'est pas pour tout de suite...Mais je ne dévoilerais pas son personnage vous devrez patienter.**

 **Dans ce nouveau chapitre beaucoup de moments arrivent, Oliver est de plus en plus frustré et en colère de ne pas se rappeler...Et ce qui va arriver ne va pas aider.**

 **Petit à petit nous continuons sa quête sur le lien qui l'unis à Felicity...Quand à elle, notre informaticienne a toujours peur de le faire souffrir en lui dévoilant ses souvenirs même si elle voudrait le faire pour l'aider.**

 **Mes derniers mots vont vers Shinobu24 qui est la meilleur Beta et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'écrire encore si elle ne me conseillait pas autant. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **#############################**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Oliver s'était réveillé, désorienté et avec de grands pans de sa mémoire effacés, il ne les avait toujours pas retrouvés mais les phrases s'étaient manifestées les premiers jours pour disparaître complètement. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu une voix dans sa tête, cela l'avait énormément perturbé c'était après qu'il ait regardé les informations parlant d'un groupe de trafiquants de la drogue Vertigo.

Mais ce qu'il l'étonna encore plus c'était que contrairement aux fois précédentes ce n'était pas la voix d'une femme mais celle d'un homme. _\- Felicity ! Il te tenait, il allait te faire du mal, il n'y avait pas de choix à faire -_ Il avait hurler en ouvrant les yeux comprenant que la jeune femme qui était près de lui depuis plusieurs jours avait dû être enlevée, cela l'avait mis en colère et une peur de la perdre s'était insinuée en lui. Depuis il ne faisait que des cauchemars d'un homme qui l'enlevait et l'emmenait loin de lui.

Au moment où Felicity était arrivée vers lui en courant paniquée, il avait décidé de lui mentir à son tour, et de ne pas lui dire qu'il entendait des voix depuis un moment. Il lui avait alors expliqué qu'il avait eu une forte douleur, mais qu'elle s'était estompée, elle lui avait conseillé d'aller se reposer, ce qu'il avait fait voulant réfléchir à ce que toutes ces phrases entendues signifiaient. Depuis cette dernière crise, il n'entendait plus rien mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser au fait qu'un jour, durant les deux années qu'il avait oublié, il avait failli perdre Felicity.

Ce matin il était dans sa chambre sur son lit en pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir des réponses par Tommy, il savait qu'il ne lui mentirait pas, ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps. Il appela en premier le portable de son meilleur ami, mais reçu un message expliquant que le numéro n'existait pas. Etonné il pensa que si il l'appelait au manoir Merlyn il pourrait lui parler ou bien demander à la gouvernante où il se trouvait pour aller le rencontrer. Mais il eut la même réponse que pour son portable, le numéro n'existait plus. Il ne comprenait plus rien, Tommy aurait-il déménagé, il aurait fallu que cela soit récemment sinon il se souviendrait de son numéro de téléphone. Il sortit de sa chambre pour pouvoir demander à Felicity si elle savait où habitait Tommy, ils étaient amis cela était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas pu rencontrer son meilleur ami. Il la trouva dans son salon regardant une série télé.

\- Felicity ! Sais-tu où habite Tommy ? J'ai essayé son portable et le numéro du manoir Merlyn mais cela m'indique que les numéros n'existent plus, demanda-t-il

La jeune femme sentit sa poitrine se resserrer à sa question, bien-sûr qu'elle connaissait la nouvelle demeure de son meilleur ami, le cimetière de Starling City. Elle pensa à plusieurs mensonges à lui raconter pour repousser l'échéance de ce qu'elle devait lui avouer. Si elle prétendait qu'il était en voyage il lui répondrait qu'il aurait pu l'avoir sur son portable, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour une raison logique. Tommy Merlyn était mort depuis un an. Elle se leva doucement, une douleur à son estomac dût à de l'anxiété commença doucement, elle ne voulait pas être celle à lui annoncer la nouvelle. Comment on disait à l'homme qu'on aime que son ami qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance était mort à cause de son père qui avait voulu raser toute une partie de la ville pour venger la mort de sa femme assassinée des années auparavant ?

\- Le fait que tu mettes du temps à me répondre signifie qu'il se passe quelque chose. Felicity dis-moi ce qui arrive à Tommy

Elle le regarda et son cœur se serra de douleur sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer la mort de Tommy, le Dr Andrews avait été ferme là-dessus, ne lui dévoiler aucun souvenirs. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le quitter sans lui dire pourquoi elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle s'avança vers lui doucement, lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé. Pendant quelques secondes ils gardèrent leurs regards ancrés l'un à l'autre avant que la jeune femme ne se décide à lui parler.

\- Oliver ! Je sais tu souhaiterais que je te parle de ta vie durant ces deux années mais... Je ne peux pas, cela pourrait aggraver ton état, dit-elle

\- Tommy est mon meilleur ami Felicity. Tu peux me dire pourquoi je ne peux plus le contacter, répondit-il lui serrant la main l'encourageant à lui parler.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Oliver... Je ne peux pas ... Tu vas souffrir, dit-elle les larmes faisant leur apparition aux coins de ses yeux

Oliver remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était vraiment perturbée de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce qui arrivait, quand il vit les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues il lâcha sa main commençant à comprendre que c'était vraiment grave. Il ne voulut pas penser au pire pour Tommy, puis pour la première fois depuis son réveil il eut un flash. Il vit Laurel se lever, avancer vers un cercueil et commencer un discours qu'il aurait dû faire vu que le prêtre appelait son nom au départ _\- Tommy Merlyn était l'un des êtres le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré. C'était quelqu'un de plus profond que ne le laissait imaginer son image de play-boy milliardaire. -_ Oliver put se voir sous un arbre les mains dans les poches l'écoutant faire l'éloge funèbre de son meilleur ami. Il se vit se retourner et quitter le cimetière. Et là il comprit ce que Felicity lui cachait, il sentit une rage l'envahir, elle avait osé ne rien lui dire. S'ils étaient réellement amis, elle devait savoir ce que représentait Tommy pour lui.

\- Comment as-tu pu me cacher que mon meilleur ami est mort bordel ! cria-t-il

\- Tu...Tu t'es souvenu ?, demanda-t-elle

\- OUI ! Je viens de me rappeler d'avoir enterré mon meilleur ami, hurla-t-il...Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit Felicity ?

\- Le médecin ne veut pas que...

\- Arrête avec tes conneries Felicity... Si nous étions réellement des amis tu ne m'aurais pas caché une telle chose. Tommy était comme mon frère depuis nos cinq ans.

\- Arrête d'hurler ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais bon sang, que je t'annonce de but en blanc que tu avais perdu ton meilleur ami et...

Il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase que sa tête se mettait à battre de nouveau, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs jours. Il posa ses mains sur ses tempes souhaitant faire disparaître cette douleur atroce. _\- Je tiens mes promesses petit -_ Felicity qui le vit souffrir s'agenouilla devant lui et lui caressa les cheveux, sa barbe pour l'apaiser. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Oliver l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui, lui demandant de ne pas partir, de ne pas le quitter. Elle lui assura qu'elle serait toujours présente auprès de lui, lui chuchotant à son tour, qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne partait pas. Ils restèrent de cette façon quelques minutes, Oliver sentit la douleur s'éloigner et il put enfin respirer normalement.

Il relâcha la jeune femme lentement, il la fixa et une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser lui traversa l'esprit. Il passait par tant d'émotions en sa présence, la colère, l'envie, le désir, la passion. Il lui en voulait de ne rien lui avoir dit pour Tommy, il voulait qu'elle le laisse seul. Mais il avait aussi peur de la perdre et voulait la tenir dans ses bras sans lui laisser la chance de le quitter. Ses émotions étaient si contradictoires envers cette femme.

\- Tu devrais te coucher Oliver. Je vais appeler le médecin pour qu'il te reçoive le plus rapidement possible, dit-elle

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire Felicity... Je voudrais t'en vouloir de m'avoir caché ce fait important mais je n'y arrive pas car je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait pour me blesser

\- Mais tu es tout de même blessé. Je m'en veux tellement Oliver. Je voulais te le dire, j'aurais dû te le dire. Je répondrais à tes questions...

\- Je pense que je dois arrêter de vouloir retrouver mes souvenirs, je ne supporte plus cette douleur, dit-il la coupant

Felicity comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, elle ne supportait plus de le voir souffrir autant, elle l'accompagna dans sa chambre où il se coucha après avoir avalé les pilules que Felicity lui tendit. Quand elle sortit de la pièce le laissant seul, il pensa à la voix qu'il avait entendu, elle semblait familière mais il n'arrivait pas à la placer à un moment de sa vie. Ce qu'il savait c'était que lors de cette crise, la douleur avait été beaucoup plus forte que les autres, ce qu'il réalisa aussi, c'était que de perdre cette femme lui était impossible même si il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce sentiment.

 **############################**

Oliver se leva ce matin content que la douleur ait complètement disparue, il déjeuna avec Felicity qui lui apprit qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec le Dr Andrews dans quelques heures pour passer des tests et savoir si le gonflement de son cerveau s'était complètement résorbé. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et montèrent dans l'ascenseur, Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme à ses côtés alors qu'ils montaient les étages se rendant au niveau où se trouvait le bureau du médecin.

Il pensa qu'elle devait être heureuse de pouvoir sortir enfin de son appartement après y avoir été enfermé pendant une semaine avec un homme qui ne se souvenait pas d'elle ni de leur connexion, qui lui hurlait dessus car elle ne pouvait rien lui dire sur les deux années manquantes de sa vie. Pendant cette semaine passée dans sa maison, il lui arrivait certaines nuits de se diriger devant sa chambre et de l'entendre parler comme la première fois. Il essayait le lendemain de la questionner mais à chaque fois elle évitait la question le dirigeant vers autre chose comme lui demander si cela l'intéressait de regarder un film avec elle. Il voulait tellement l'aider avec ses problèmes mais ne savait pas comment l'inciter à se confier.

\- Merci d'être venu avec moi, dit-il, brisant le silence inconfortable dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je pense que nous devions tous les deux sortir de ma maison, rester enfermé ne sert qu'à nous hurler dessus. Je comprends ton besoin de savoir, mais tu dois aussi comprendre que je veux te protéger pour éviter que tu ne souffres trop, dit-elle en regardant les chiffres de l'ascenseur défiler.

C'était si difficile pour elle de voir sa frustration de ne pas se souvenir pendant cette semaine, elle voulait tellement l'aider lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avait oublié était ce qu'il faisait de lui l'homme merveilleux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait essayé d'aider le plus possible le reste de l'équipe car depuis cette première nuit où Oliver était rentré dans sa chambre elle avait l'impression qu'il la surveillait, l'entendant marcher dans le couloir pendant les missions. Diggle lui avait dit que quelque part dans son subconscient, il savait qu'il était censé être là pour aider.

Felicity sortit de ses pensées et laissa échapper un petit soupir en regardant Oliver du coin de l'œil, elle voyait qu'il ne supportait plus cette situation, elle passa sa main sur son bras, voulant le soulager mais Oliver lui attrapa rapidement la serrant dans la sienne, il ancra son regard dans le sien et elle eut l'impression pendant quelques secondes qu'il voulait rentrer dans son subconscient pour connaître toutes les réponses à sa perte de mémoire.

\- Je suis tellement désolé pour hier et...

L'ascenseur sonna, signalant leur arrivée stoppant Oliver dans ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire. En tournant la tête vers les portes qui s'ouvraient, il coupa leur connexion intense, mais il garda la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne alors qu'ils sortaient. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était censé aller ayant été dans une chambre pendant son séjour la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans l'hôpital. Il s'énerva contre lui-même, il n'avait aucun souvenir, obligeait une femme merveilleuse à mettre sa vie de côté pour s'occuper de lui, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de frustration.

Felicity lui sourit sachant qu'il commençait à ne plus supporter d'être dépendant d'une autre personne, elle lui fit signe dans la direction où ils devaient se diriger. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du médecin qui les invita à rentrer les voyant à sa porte, Oliver attendit poliment que Felicity entre en premier, il la suivit fermant la porte dans son dos et donnant au docteur un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

\- Melle Smoak m'a prévenu que vous avez énormément souffert hier soir ? Savez-vous ce qui a déclenché cette crise ? Demanda le Dr Andrews

Oliver s'installa dans sa chaise et lutta contre l'envie de se lever et d'arpenter la pièce pour se détendre, il avait été si bien dans cet ascenseur avec Felicity, lui tenant la main qu'il voulait quitter la pièce l'emmenant avec lui pour retrouver cette paix qui l'avait entouré. Pensant à la question du Dr Andrews, il se demanda s'il devait parler de ce qui se passait dans sa tête, de ces voix qu'il entendait. Tournant son visage vers la jeune femme à ses côtés, réalisant qu'il ne lui avait rien dit encore, il préféra se taire pour ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus.

\- Nous nous disputions quand la crise est arrivée, j'ai appris que mon meilleur ami est mort. Je criais sur Felicity de ne pas me l'avoir dit puis d'un coup la douleur est survenue plus forte que d'habitude, dit-il

\- Avez-vous eu des flashs de l'accident, de votre vie durant ces deux ans de perdu ?, demanda le médecin

\- A part le flash me voyant dans un cimetière, ce qui me fit comprendre que Tommy était mort, je ne me souviens de rien d'autres. Et cela commence à me frustrer de plus en plus, je ne supporte plus cette perte de mémoire, dit-il

\- Je comprends, déclara le médecin

\- Je ne pense pas Dr Andrews. Deux ans de ma vie ont disparu et j'ai besoin de les récupérer, La voix d'Oliver devint dure et il saisit les deux accoudoirs pour se calmer

\- Je comprends votre frustration, mais les problèmes d'amnésie sont si aléatoires, ils peuvent durer un mois ou plusieurs années, il n'y a pas de science exacte concernant la durée à laquelle vos souvenirs reviendront. Nous allons faire un autre scanner aujourd'hui afin que je puisse voir si le gonflement dans votre cerveau a complètement disparu, dit le docteur

\- Est-ce qu'au moins vous savez ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir que j'ai perdu l'homme que je considérais comme mon frère... ? Et surement d'autres choses aussi importantes, demanda Oliver en colère

\- Il y a différents types d'amnésie mais je pense Monsieur Queen, que vous avez ce qu'on appelle une amnésie sélective, répondit-il

Felicity réalisa que Diggle avait bien comprit ce qui arrivait à Oliver ce qui signifiait qu'il voulait se protéger en oubliant un traumatisme. Le seul auquel elle pensa fut la mort de sa mère, il ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, il voulait oublier ce moment pour toujours.

\- Ce qui signifie exactement ?, demanda Oliver ne comprenant pas ce charabia médicale

\- Inconsciemment votre cerveau a voulu oublier un traumatisme important de votre vie qui vous est arrivé récemment, dit le médecin

Oliver se tourna vers Felicity qui serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il constata qu'elle s'était tendue pendant que le médecin parlait et réalisa qu'elle savait ce que voulait dire le Dr Andrews. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il avait voulu oublier mais ne lui donnait aucune réponse. Pourquoi se demanda-t-il intérieurement ? S'énervant pour la seconde fois, il la fixa et lui parla d'une voix dure.

\- Quel est ce traumatisme dans ma vie que je ne peux le supporter au point de vouloir l'oublier Felicity ? Quel est ce mystère que tu me caches depuis que je me suis réveillé ?, dit-il sa mâchoire se crispant alors qu'il la regardait, ses yeux devenus noir de colère.

La poitrine de Felicity se resserra et elle passa sa main sur le bras d'Oliver voulant le calmer, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, croisa leurs doigts ensemble espérant qu'il ne la repousserait pas. Quand il ne fit rien elle fut soulagée qu'il supporte toujours qu'elle le touche. Elle se sentait terriblement mal de ne rien pouvoir lui dire, mais comment lui expliquer que depuis son retour de l'île il avait eu une mission confiée par son père avant que celui-ci ne se tue d'une balle dans la tête. Que son travail et devoir était de nettoyer la ville des hommes corrompus par le pouvoir et l'argent. Que le meilleur ami de son père avait voulu détruire la ville ce qui avait causé la mort de son meilleur ami Tommy qui l'avait accusé d'être un meurtrier. Qu'il avait vu un monstre de son passé tuer sa mère devant lui. Que sa sœur était aussi la sœur de Tommy.

Quand elle leva son regard, rempli de tristesse et de regrets sur lui, Oliver se calma immédiatement et s'en voulu de s'être autant emporté, la frustration, la colère le submergeant encore une fois, il s'était pourtant promis la veille de ne plus lui crier dessus.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir hurlé mais je ne supporte plus de ne pas me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait depuis mon retour sur l'île, de toi. Sommes-nous amis, amants... ? Est-ce que je ressens des sentiments plus forts que ceux de l'amitié à ton égard ? Je ressens une telle connexion entre nous, dit-il

Felicity sentit son cœur battre en l'écoutant lui demander s'il était amoureux d'elle, mais la jeune femme savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Felicity l'avait vu plusieurs fois déjeuner ou bien dîner avec l'avocate Laurel Lance, depuis qu'elle connaissait son secret elle était plus présente dans sa vie comme si le fait de connaitre le véritable Oliver avait enfin effacé toute la colère qu'elle avait pu ressentir contre lui depuis son retour. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir et lui faire croire qu'ils avaient une relation amoureuse avant son amnésie, cela ne serait pas correct de sa part.

\- Nous sommes de bons amis Oliver et je te jure que si je pouvais...

\- Si trop d'informations sont introduites en même temps et que vous ne pouvez pas les gérer, votre corps essaiera de se protéger comme hier soir Monsieur Queen. Vous risquez de perdre davantage de souvenirs à vouloir forcer votre cerveau à se rappeler. Il est important que vous laissiez votre mémoire revenir par elle-même, répondit le Dr Andrews

\- D'accord je vais essayer d'être plus patient, dit-il

\- Pourquoi ne commençons-nous pas ces tests ? Je dois vérifier que le gonflement se dissipe, votre amie peut nous attendre ici, répondit-il

\- Tu vas m'attendre n'est-ce-pas ?, demanda-t-il doucement

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne pars pas Oliver...Va passer ton scanner, je serai toujours là quand tu reviendras, répondit-elle

Oliver serra la main de Felicity alors qu'il se levait et la lâcha à contrecœur, il lui donna un sourire avant de suivre le docteur vers la porte. Felicity lui envoya un sourire timide en retour alors qu'elle le regardait sortir avec le médecin, sa poitrine se comprimant. Elle détestait voir Oliver si énervé et sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, elle se sentait si impuissante face à la situation.

Elle soupira et se pencha sur son siège, elle avait si peur qu'il lui en veuille de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il était un justicier, qu'il combattait le crime la nuit, de lui cacher ce point important de sa vie. Leur dispute d'hier lui avait montré qu'il serait très fâché quand ses souvenirs reviendraient. Elle avait peur qu'il décide de se débarrasser d'elle après que sa mémoire soit revenue car il n'aurait plus confiance en elle à cause de ses mensonges .

 **################################**

Oliver n'avait pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir crié deux fois sur Felicity il y a deux jours, il savait qu'elle avait été sincère quand elle lui avait certifié qu'elle lui dirait la vérité si elle n'avait pas la crainte qu'il ne perde encore plus la mémoire. Il était si frustré d'apprendre que d'une certaine façon tout était de sa faute car il avait oublié volontairement ces deux années pour ne pas se rappeler d'un événement traumatisant pendant ce laps de temps. Toute la nuit il se posa la même question encore et encore, quel événement l'avait trop touché émotionnellement pour qu'il se décide à tout oublier de sa vie après son retour de l'île.

Le médecin lui avait demandé de ne pas forcer les souvenirs mais comment faire quand il entendait encore cette voix, il savait que c'était sa mémoire qui faisait tout pour revenir mais quelque chose faisait barrage, ce traumatisme pensait-il. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette voix c'était hier soir, il était dans le salon regardant les infos, un homme braquait les banques et le policier à l'écran parla au journaliste

\- Nous sommes prêt à enfin l'arrêter. Cela s'arrête ce soir.

Il sentit la douleur arriver, il se concentra pour la canaliser pour qu'elle ne l'empêche pas cette fois-ci de bien entendre ce qui allait arriver. _\- Je n'accepte pas cela. Tu ne devrais pas non plus. Tu ne peux pas accepter n'importe quoi Oliver -_ Puis comme par magie la douleur disparut. Il avait serré les poings de frustration, toutes ces phrases qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui venait de la même personne. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se rappeler ? Le gonflement était presque parti pourtant l'avait informé le Dr Andrews.

Il réalisa qu'il devait partir de Starling City, s'échapper de cet endroit pour mettre de côté cette mémoire qui lui faisait défaut. De plus il voulait faire plaisir à Felicity après son comportement avec elle récemment. Il voulait la rendre heureuse et la remercier de mettre sa vie personnelle et professionnelle de côté pour s'occuper de lui. Mais surtout il espérait que d'être dans une autre ville l'aiderait à comprendre cette connexion entre eux et pourrait peut-être l'aider à se souvenir de sa vie.

Il appela d'abord le médecin souhaitant avoir son autorisation médicale pour faire un si long voyage ne sachant pas si de prendre l'avion risquait de faire de nouveau gonfler son cerveau alors que le gonflement avait presque disparu. Puis ne sachant pas si il lui restait une fortune personnelle ou pas à cause de la chute de l'empire familiale, il appela la banque pour connaitre le montant des fonds qu'il lui restait. Il passa la journée à tout organiser, utilisant le téléphone de Felicity pour passer un appel spécial.

\- Bonjour Mr Diggle, c'est Oliver Queen... J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service

Il écouta l'autre homme qui faisait aussi partie de ce mystère que Felicity cachait, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour sa demande, qu'il garderait la surprise sans rien dévoiler à la jeune femme. Il raccrocha content que ce qu'il avait prévu se mette en place, il prépara ce dont il avait besoin, dîna avec Felicity, lui donna l'impression d'aller se coucher tôt. Après quelques heures il rentra dans sa chambre et put constater qu'elle dormait paisiblement, sans faire de bruit il prépara sa valise se sentant gêné au moment où il ouvrit le tiroir de ses sous-vêtement. Il sortit de la chambre avec ses valises continuant la préparation de son plan.

 **#########################################**

Felicity s'étira, elle sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, elle chercha la couverture mais ne sentit rien autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les frotta pour enlever les derniers vestiges de sommeil, tendit la main pour attraper ses lunettes mais ne trouva rien d'autre que le vide. Elle se releva pour comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas trouver ses lunettes, elle voyait flou mais comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre.

Où diable était-elle ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur quoi elle était assise sûre que ce n'était pas moelleux comme son lit, elle réalisa que c'était plutôt des fauteuils, elle laissa tomber ses pieds sur le sol, se leva et regarda autour d'elle pour trouver un indice. Parcourant des yeux l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était dans un avion, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment mais vu les hublots qui lui montrait les nuages, elle était sûr de ne plus être sur terre

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je fais dans un avion ?, cria-t-elle

Oliver qui se trouvait dans la partie des hôtesses pour demander un café pour son amie entendit Felicity hurler, il demanda au steward de bien vouloir leur apporter les boissons puis se retourna pour aller rejoindre la jeune femme dans la cabine.

\- Felicity tu va bien ?, demanda-t-il

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans un avion, Oliver? Comment suis-je arrivée dans cet avion ? Je me souviendrais si j'étais montée dans un avion... Je dormais dans mon lit et plouf je me réveille à plusieurs miles au-dessus des nuages... Et je bafouille encore, cela va s'arrêter dans trois...deux...un, dit-elle choquée par la nouvelle de se retrouver dans un avion.

Oliver sourit en entendant babiller la jeune femme, c'était un trait de caractère qu'il commençait à aimer chez elle. Une douleur aiguë se fit sentir avant qu'une nouvelle phrase remplie de mystère traverse son esprit _\- Mais il est mort il s'est noyé, c'est pour cela que vous avez pu venir dans mon département entendre mon bafouillage qui va s'arrêter dans trois...deux...un._ _ **Mon ordinateur est abîmé et on m'a dit que vous êtes la personne qu'il fallait venir voir -**_

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup, la douleur, le moment, il réfléchit à ce qui venait d'être prononcé quand il réalisa que la fin de la phrase dans sa tête était la même que celle que Felicity venait de dire. Il releva son visage vers la jeune femme et tout devint clair, ce qu'il entendait depuis le début était lié à elle, c'était des moments passés en sa compagnie. Mais il n'arrivait pas encore à coordonner ses découvertes ne comprenant pas où et quand ces moments s'étaient passés. Il préféra ne rien lui dire et lui faire profiter de la surprise qu'il avait concoctée pour elle.

\- Tu es dans un avion car nous faisons un voyage, je ne supportais plus d'être dans ton appartement mais je ne voulais pas partir sans te prévenir et je ne voulais pas partir seul alors je t'ai emmené avec moi, dit-il

\- Et le comment je suis arrivée dans cet avion sans même me réveiller ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je t'ai porté jusqu'à la voiture de John Diggle, que tu connais... Et j'aurais peut-être mit un petit somnifère dans ton verre au dîner. Je me doutais que si tu te réveillais avant que l'on soit dans l'avion tu refuserais de venir... Et je veux que tu sois présente auprès de moi, dit-il.

Felicity leva un sourcil très étonnée par sa réponse, Oliver qui vit son regard réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire alors que lui-même ne se rappelait pas ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, même si il avait ces quelques souvenirs qui resurgissaient. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait être en sa compagnie, elle le soulageait, l'empêchait de ne pas devenir fou.

\- Ordre du médecin, se reprit-il

Felicity ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand l'avion entra dans une zone de turbulence et que son corps rentra en collision avec celui d'Oliver, n'ayant pas eu le réflexe de se retenir. Il la rattrapa facilement, la stabilisant contre lui, une main se posant dans son dos alors que l'autre tenait le fauteuil.

\- Je te tiens, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en la maintenant pendant que l'avion tremblait autour d'eux.

L'avion se redressa brusquement et il la serra contre lui davantage, elle agrippa son bras alors que l'avion tremblait à nouveau, elle déglutit ayant un peu peur. Oliver qui la tenait fermement contre lui sentit bien ses courbes contre sa poitrine, sa main qui était sur sa taille descendit au niveau de ses hanches, son envie d'elle se manifesta. Pour se distraire des sensations qu'elle lui procurait, il leva son visage et leurs regards se croisèrent, il savait qu'elle avait de beaux yeux mais de les voir de si près sans la barrière des lunettes il remarqua qu'ils étaient d'un bleu océan et voulut se noyer à l'intérieur.

\- Où nous emmènes-tu ?, demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle se trouvait contre Oliver qui la serrait contre lui et que l'avion subissait des turbulences qui pourrait les faire s'écraser sur le sol.

\- Nous partons pour New-York, j'ai réservé une suite au Marriott Marquis à Time Square

\- Oliver tu as perdu ta fortune. Comment vas-tu payer tout cela ?, dit-elle

\- J'ai mes secrets aussi Miss Smoak, dit-il avec un sourire

\- Tu n'as pas à faire tout cela pour me montrer que tu es désolé pour nos disputes... Je les comprends Oliver

\- Je veux que tu penses à autre chose qu'à mon amnésie... As-tu déjà été à New-York ?, dit-il la fixant

Il ne savait pas grand-chose de sa vie à Starling City depuis qu'elle refusait obstinément de lui dire une seule chose à cause des remarques du médecin, mais il savait que cette semaine devait être plus dur pour elle qu'elle ne voulait lui dire. Vivre avec une personne que vous connaissiez mais qui n'avait aucun souvenir de vous ne devait pas être facile à gérer tous les jours.

Il savait qu'ils allaient atterrir dans quelques minutes ayant demandé au steward combien de temps de vol il restait avant que Felicity ne hurle. Il devrait probablement lui dire de retourner à sa place, mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il ne comprenait toujours pas leur connexion mais il savait une chose, cette femme lui faisait ressentir énormément de chose, son corps se réveillait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Felicity.

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je sois avec toi Oliver... ? Réellement, demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai juste voulu être avec toi ailleurs que chez toi, répondit-il

Felicity inclina la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle levait la main et la pressait contre sa poitrine sans se rendre compte de son geste, puis elle tourna sa tête vers la vue qui s'offrait à elle se demandant si pendant son périple Oliver retrouverait sa mémoire, si elle devait profiter de ces quelques jours car ils seraient les derniers avec lui.

Oliver garda les yeux sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait les nuages, il pouvait sentir qu'elle commençait à se détendre en sa présence. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de se détendre et de penser à autre chose qu'à sa perte de mémoire. Peut-être après quelques jours il pourrait enfin lui faire dire ce qu'il avait oublié pendant ces deux années. Il était persuadé qu'elle était la clé de ses souvenirs.

 **##############################**

 **A vos claviers pour vos réactions sur ce chapitre. Oliver connaît la vérité sur Tommy...Aimez-vous la façon dont je lui ai fais ce souvenir de ce moment. Il a enfin compris que les phrases viennent de Felicity mais ne dit rien pour le moment il veut comprendre ce lien qui les unis. D'après-vous que va t-il arriver à New-York. A bientôt pour la suite**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ainsi que les guests. Nous continuons avec le voyage à New-york où Oliver se pose toujours autant de questions sur Felicity et celle-ci ne sachant pas si elle doit profiter de ces moments ou bien s'éloigner d'Oliver. Un nouveau souvenir survient, une douleur aussi.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour ses conseils, je t'embrasse fort.**

 **################################**

Une voiture les attendaient à l'aéroport pour les emmener au Marriott Marquis, Felicity connaissait cette ville étant venue une fois, il y a des années mais étant si jeune, elle n'avait pas fait attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais aujourd'hui elle pourrait enfin le faire. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le véhicule elle se colla vers la portière et regarda par la fenêtre tout le temps du voyage. Ils passèrent par plusieurs quartiers de New-York, puis par le Flushning meadows corona park avec son terrain de tennis de Flushing Meadow, Le Unisphere, la représentation sphérique en acier inoxydable de la Terre. Ensuite ils traversèrent Mapeth un des quartiers du Queens ce qui la fit sourire en pensant au nom de l'homme à ses côté dans la voiture. Ils traversèrent l'East River pour enfin arriver à Time Square avec leurs panneaux publicitaires lumineux légendaires. C'était exactement l'endroit où son père les avait emmenées avec sa mère pendant les dernières vacances qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Quand la voiture passa par une porte cochère illuminée par des grands plafonniers, Felicity fut éblouie par le devant de l'hôtel, pour une fille de Las Vegas qui avait l'habitude du clinquant, de la richesse affichée partout avec les hôtels Casino de sa ville, elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait encore être ébahie au vu de la démesure qu'employait cet hôtel pour impressionner ses clients. Un voiturier lui ouvrit la porte alors qu'un porteur de bagages sortait les valises du coffre pour les disposer sur un chariot. Oliver plaça une main derrière son dos et la dirigea vers les portes tournantes de l'hôtel, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall avec les comptoirs d'enregistrement sur leur gauche et en face elle put voir les cabines des ascenseurs qui emmenaient les clients vers leurs chambres, telle une fusée vous emmène dans le ciel.

Un groom leur fit signe de les suivre poussant leurs bagages dans le chariot, quand ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, elle tourna la tête et put voir tout le hall d'entrée par les baies vitrées. N'aimant pas les hauteurs elle frissonna lorsque la cabine commença à monter, Oliver plaça sa main autour de sa taille pour la rassurer en lui faisant sentir qu'elle ne risquait rien et qu'il était présent à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Felicity se dépêcha de se diriger vers la grande baie vitrée pour regarder la vue qui donnait sur Time Square, elle fut tellement prise par celle-ci qu'elle ne fit pas attention au départ de l'employé.

De voir toutes ces personnes en bas qui s'arrêtaient pour contempler toutes ces affiches lumineuses, des taxis jaunes qui se croisaient avec les voitures, les bus emmenant leur clients dans les hôtels ou bien voir une pièce de théâtre à Broadway qui n'était pas loin la fascinait. En générale à Las Vegas le moment où il y avait autant de monde qui sortaient dans la rue c'était pour regarder les fontaines du Bellagio, le reste du temps les touristes étaient dans les casinos, ici la foule était toujours dans les rues.

Elle n'avait pas été dans un tel hôtel avec ses parents pendant sa première visite de Time Square, un instant des souvenirs de ce voyage lui revinrent en mémoire mais la douleur de ce qui était arrivé ensuite assombri cette mémoire d'un temps où elle était si heureuse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Quelques semaines après ce moment en famille parfait son père les avait abandonnées, sa mère et elle, les laissant se débrouiller toutes seules, obligeant le seul parent qui lui restait à trimer pendant des heures en tant que serveuse dans les casinos pour mettre un repas sur la table tous les soirs.

Elle sortit de ses pensées moroses en sentant Oliver poser sa main sur son dos, ce qui lui fit ressentir des milliers de picotements de ses épaules à ses pieds à cause de ce que procurait son toucher sur elle. Ils décidèrent qu'ils iraient dîner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel avant de se promener dans le quartier regardant toutes ces lumières qui brillaient. Felicity n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas visiter de nouveau ce quartier lui rappelant un mauvais souvenir, Oliver ne se rappelait pas de certains aspects de sa vie, elle devrait prendre sur elle tout simplement, et puis être en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait pourrait peut-être effacer ce mauvais souvenir.

Oliver avait hâte de passer du temps avec Felicity dans un décor qui n'avait rien à voir avec son amnésie sélective, son appartement ou tous les secrets qu'elle gardait pour le protéger. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait apporté plusieurs de ses vêtements ainsi que des robes, qu'elle pouvait partir se préparer et qu'il l'attendrait ici dans le salon.

Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de choisir sa tenue pour leur soirée, elle savait que cela n'aurait rien avoir avec une soirée romantique, juste deux amis même si l'un ne n'en souvenait pas, qui passeraient du temps ensemble. Mais elle avait un doute sur ce voyage et commençait à penser que ce n'était pas réellement une bonne idée, Oliver était différent avec elle à cause de son manque de souvenir, plus attentif, la touchait plus, plantait son regard intense dans le sien lui faisant penser un instant qu'ils étaient ici en tant que couple.

Ce rapprochement la mettait mal à l'aise et la rendait triste de savoir que lorsqu'il retrouverait sa mémoire, il s'éloignerait de nouveau comme avant. Elle pourrait aller le voir et lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir, ce serait la meilleure idée, mais Oliver avait mis sur pied tout ce plan pour lui faire plaisir car il pensait qu'elle avait arrêté de vivre pour s'occuper de lui. Elle pourrait passer ces quelques jours en sa compagnie, cela lui laisserait toujours des souvenirs à se remémorer lorsqu'il redeviendrait l'Oliver d'avant. Elle attrapa sa robe courte dorée avec la fente à la cuisse, sans dos, et une paire de talons aiguilles dorées. Elle partit se doucher et prit le temps de se préparer, elle enfila sa robe et se glissa dans ses talons. Elle laissa ses cheveux bouclés tomber dans son dos, se maquilla, puis se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de retourner dans la chambre avant de rejoindre le salon où l'attendait Oliver.

Oliver se retourna au bruit des pas, son souffle se coupant à la vue devant lui, elle était vraiment magnifique dans cette robe, il l'avait trouvé mignonne avant mais habillée de cette façon elle ressemblait à une déesse. Il ne put empêcher son regard de la contempler commençant par ses pieds enfermés dans des talons qui allongeaient encore plus ses jambes, puis il remonta son regard sur ses hanches voluptueuses, sa taille fine, son décolleté qui laissait entrevoir une petite mais belle poitrine.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas la fixer de cette façon, à ses dires ils n'étaient que des amis mais ses yeux n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir la quitter. La douleur se manifesta et il sut qu'un moment entre eux allait passer dans sa tête _\- Avez-vous pensez à ce qu'il adviendrait si il partait avec vos bijoux de famille... ? Pardon c'est sortie tout seul -_ Il sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, certaines phrases n'avaient réellement aucun sens pour lui, mais cela le confortait sur le fait qu'il y avait plus à leur amitié qu'elle ne voulait dire. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit le coude et ils sortirent de la chambre sans prononcer un mot, Oliver trop enveloppé dans les sensations qu'il ressentait en présence de cette magnifique femme.

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant The View, une serveuse vint les accueillir et les accompagna jusqu'à leur table qui donnait sur une vue parfaite de Time Square avec ses théâtres, ses cinémas, ses affiches lumineuses passant des publicités à longueur de temps. Ils commandèrent rapidement puis restèrent un moment sans parler, Oliver continuant à la contempler, après plusieurs minutes il se décida à entamer la conversation souhaitant en connaître plus sur la vie de la femme qui lui faisait ressentir tout un tas de sentiments.

\- Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur toi sans dévoiler ce dont je ne dois pas me rappeler par moi-même ?, dit-il en lui attrapant la main réalisant qu'il l'avait fait spontanément comme si c'était un geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire.

\- J'aime l'informatique depuis que je suis une enfant, j'ai construit mon premier ordinateur à l'âge de sept ans, je tiens cela de mon père. Ma mère est l'opposé de moi et notre relation est assez compliquée je ne la vois que très rarement, répondit-elle tout en caressant sa main avec son pouce sans s'en rendre compte.

Comme tout ce qui concernait cette femme, Oliver ne sut dire pourquoi il ressentait des frissons à son contact mais il décida que pour l'instant il devait ignorer toutes ces sensations

\- Je t'ai fait confiance en te nommant la personne pour les décisions médicales...Ai-je confiance en toi pour tout ce qui me concerne ?, demanda-t-il

\- Oui...De la même façon que je te fais confiance avec ma vie, répondit-elle le fixant

Oliver avait compris depuis son réveil qu'il partageait un lien avec Felicity, et même si il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, il savait que ce lien était renforcé grâce à la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un en l'autre. Mais il se demanda si ce lien était plus que cela, si l'amour l'avait aussi renforcé.

\- Je sais que tu ne peux rien me dire sur ma vie durant ces deux années que j'ai oublié mais je me demande toujours ce que je faisais pendant mon temps loin de l'entreprise, dit-il

\- Ce que tu fais est important...Tu aides les personnes qui en ont le plus besoin, dit-elle lui serrant la main

Oliver réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui donnait une réponse honnête sans détour, sans réfléchir si elle pouvait lui avouer cette information ou pas. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle se détendait en étant moins sur la défensive, puis comme si elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle venait de répondre, elle commença à se détacher mais il serra sa main l'empêchant de le lâcher. Il décida d'arrêter de lui poser des questions, tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour le moment s'était de passer une merveilleuse soirée avec cette magnifique femme. La découvrir, en apprendre plus sur elle, la regarder toute la soirée était tout ce qu'il voulait pour ce soir.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant le repas, la jeune femme se dévoilant un peu plus à Oliver, et en plus de la trouver magnifique il réalisa qu'elle était très intelligente. Il se demanda comment deux personnes totalement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre pouvaient être amis, et assez proches si il avait bien compris. Mettant ces nouvelles questions de côté, il paya l'addition puis se leva, tendit la main vers la jeune femme tout en continuant de la contempler pendant qu'il l'aidait sentant de nouveau les frissons le parcourir quand leur mains furent jointes.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la rue regardant tous ces panneaux lumineux tout en continuant de discuter, Oliver se confiant sur sa relation avec Laurel avant le départ sur le Gambit. A un moment ils virent plusieurs personnes arrêtées pour regarder une chose qu'il se passait sur le trottoir, ils s'avancèrent et purent constater qu'un groupe se préparait pour donner un spectacle de rue. Oliver trouva une place sur le devant pour qu'elle puisse bien en profiter mais il la sentit se tendre alors il se plaça à ses côtés

\- Cela ne va pas Felicity ?, demanda-t-il

\- Lorsque je suis venue avec mes parents dans ma jeunesse, nous nous étions aussi arrêtés pour regarder un spectacle de rue comme celui-ci, avant que mon père nous abandonne et que ma mère ne doive travailler pour que je ne manque de rien...dit-elle tristement

\- Je suis désolé Felicity, si tu veux nous pouvons partir, je ne veux pas que tu te sens triste, répondit-il

\- Non c'est bon Oliver...D'une certaine façon venir ici avec toi va peut-être effacer ce mauvais souvenir, dit-elle lui souriant

Oliver garda son regard dans le sien alors qu'il levait sa main vers ses lèvres et l'embrassait doucement. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble qu'il entreprenait de tels gestes, mais il avait ce besoin de se raccrocher à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle était son ancre pour ne pas devenir fou. Felicity ne put empêcher son rythme cardiaque de s'emballer à la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa main, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de cacher ses sentiments pour lui. Elle retira sa main de la sienne et se recula un peu souhaitant mettre de l'espace entre eux, mais les gens arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux ce qui obligea Oliver à tirer Felicity contre sa poitrine pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée.

Felicity ne put cacher le frisson qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale à son toucher si doux, si protecteur. Oliver la sentit frissonner, il retira sa veste de costume, pensant qu'elle avait froid, l'entoura autour de ses épaules laissant ses mains sur celles-ci. Le spectacle commença et la jeune femme tourna son attention sur les musiciens et danseurs qui se déhanchaient pour la joie des promeneurs.

Felicity commença à bouger au son de la musique, puis ses mains commencèrent à battre le rythme, elle adorait la danse contemporaine, et ses danseurs étaient très doués pensait-elle. Elle aurait pensé qu'elle serait triste de venir de nouveau dans cette ville qui lui avait laissé un des derniers souvenirs de son père, mais d'avoir Oliver si prévenant, la tenant pour la rassurer lui fit presque oublier le mauvais souvenir de son père les abandonnant avec sa mère.

Oliver sentit Felicity commencer à bouger son corps contre lui pendant qu'elle dansait sur le rythme de la musique, il sentit ses fesses passer plusieurs fois contre une région de son corps qui commençait à s'animer par les frictions qu'il recevait. Il décida de se dégager de derrière elle pour ne pas se retrouver dans une position embarrassante, il caressa doucement son dos descendant son bras autour de la taille de Felicity se déplaçant un peu sur le côté pour avoir la possibilité de contempler son visage alors qu'elle regardait le spectacle. Il ne voulait pas que le mauvais souvenir du départ de son père lui ternisse cette première fois à New-York depuis si longtemps. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi cela lui importait tant de la voir heureuse, pourquoi il était si protecteur envers elle. Il garda son regard uniquement sur elle ne se concentrant en aucun cas sur le spectacle.

Sans se rendre compte de son geste, tellement heureuse de la soirée qu'elle passait avec Oliver, Felicity posa sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle aimait se rapprochant encore plus près de lui, Oliver posa sa main sur la sienne, la serrant pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il put constater que ses yeux brillaient du spectacle qu'elle regardait, cela le rendait heureux que son chagrin ne vienne pas ternir cette nouvelle aventure. Ils se tenaient silencieusement, Felicity regardait les danseurs alors qu'Oliver, lui, ne cessait de la regarder oubliant complètement toutes les personnes autour d'eux. Encore une fois il se demandait qui elle était pour lui avant son accident pour qu'il se sent si à l'aise avec elle, pour qu'il souhaite qu'elle soit toujours heureuse.

Quand les dernières notes de musique se firent entendre, que les danseurs courbèrent leur corps en remerciement aux applaudissements, Felicity se tourna de nouveau vers Oliver son regard s'ancrant au sien.

\- Merci d'avoir fait d'un mauvais souvenir l'un des plus beaux de ma vie depuis longtemps, dit-elle sincèrement enserrant ses doigts avec les siens

\- Je suis content de l'avoir fait, dit-il simplement en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, laissant sa main s'attarder un instant sur son visage avant de la laisser tomber sur le côté.

Felicity sentit les frissons la parcourir de nouveau essayant de ne pas montrer à Oliver ce que ce geste simple lui avait procuré, elle resta silencieuse une minute avant de retrouver sa voix alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

\- Et si nous allions sur les marches pour nous permettre d'avoir une meilleure vue, mais également de voir notre tête sur l'écran géant, dit-elle

Oliver enroula son bras autour d'elle et la poussa doucement vers le trottoir, il lui fit un grand sourire content de la voir si heureuse, d'avoir pu éloigner ce mauvais souvenir de sa tête le remplaçant par un meilleur. Il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de lui dire

\- Que veux-tu dire voir notre tête sur un écran géant ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire

\- Tu ne veux pas voir à quoi tu ressemblerais avec la tête de la statue de la liberté ?, dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant

Oliver fut subjugué par ce sourire, c'était comme une lumière d'un phare qui éclairait le chemin des voyageurs, il était sûr que si il restait auprès d'elle elle illuminerait le chemin vers le retour à sa vie oubliée.

###############################

Oliver se tenait devant les fenêtres ouvertes, le soleil du matin se reflétant dans les vitres des grands immeubles du quartier de Time Square, cela faisait trois jours que Felicity et lui étaient arrivés à New-York et même si sa mémoire ne montrait aucun signe d'amélioration, Oliver était heureux d'avoir pris ces quelques jours loin de tout mais il devenait de nouveau frustré par son manque de souvenir. Quand il entendit la jeune femme sortir de la salle de bain il lui indiqua la table où trônait leur petit déjeuner, pendant plusieurs minutes ils ne parlèrent pas juste dégustant ce qui se trouvait devant eux, jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver parla enfin

\- Felicity ! Nous devons parler, je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça, dit-il doucement.

La poitrine de la jeune femme se resserra à ses mots et elle pinça les lèvres alors que ce sentiment familier de peur envahissait son estomac, elle savait que ce bonheur à New-York n'avait été qu'éphémère, mais elle aurait voulu que cela continue encore un peu. Elle resta silencieuse une minute avant de rencontrer son regard attendant qu'il lui explique qu'il ne souhaitait plus qu'elle soit présente auprès de lui.

\- Je ne vais pas supporter d'attendre que ma mémoire revienne d'elle-même Felicity, surtout que ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle soit de retour un jour...

\- Je sais que tu ne supportes plus la situation, mais ce qu'il te manque, ces deux années sont un tournant important de ta vie, et cela ne concerne pas que la tienne mais tant d'autres personnes, dit-elle en tendant la main vers lui et en la posant sur la sienne.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre que ce mystère qui a l'air de diriger ma vie entière refasse surface dans un mois, un an voir plus. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses tout de suite et je sais que tu aimerais me les dire mais que tu as peur pour moi. Mais je dois me retrouver dans un endroit qui me semble familier pour que les souvenirs reviennent, dit-il

\- Tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec moi dans mon appartement, dit-elle

\- J'aime passer mon temps avec toi, dans ta maison ou bien ici mais je dois retrouver les personnes dont je me souviens pour m'aider à me souvenir, dit-il

\- Qu'essaie tu de me dire Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je veux être avec ma mère et Thea... Je sais qu'elles sont en voyage mais j'ai besoin de ma famille auprès de moi pour guérir. Sais-tu si nous pouvons les contacter pour leur demander de revenir, pour leur apprendre pour mon accident et ma perte de mémoire ?, demanda-t-il

Felicity resta silencieuse une minute sentant son cœur se comprimer encore, il voulait retrouver des personnes qui n'étaient plus présentes dans sa vie, Tommy, Moira. Il était déjà au courant pour Tommy mais peut-être devrait-elle lui avouer la vérité sur sa mère et sa sœur. Si le traumatisme venait d'avoir vu sa mère mourir par les mains de Slade, peut-être que sa mémoire reviendrait. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'aggraverait pas les choses pour lui et qu'il ne s'enfoncerait pas encore plus dans son amnésie sélective.

\- Oliver je vais...Je dois...C'est tellement dur de te l'annoncer, je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

\- Felicity dis-moi tout simplement ce qu'il en est. Tu parles comme l'autre jour pour m'annoncer que j'avais perdu Tommy, répondit-il

Elle le regarda intensément faisant appel à toute la force qu'il pourrait lui fournir pour lui annoncer cette terrible nouvelle qui l'avait déjà fait tant souffrir il y a quelques mois.

\- Je dois t'annoncer que je ne peux pas faire ce que tu souhaites Oliver. Si je pouvais changer les choses et revenir dans le passé pour changer ce qui est arrivé je le ferais sur le champ, dit-elle les larmes s'amoncelant aux coins des yeux

\- . , dit-il découpant son prénom

\- Ta mère est morte Oliver, tuée par un monstre devant les yeux de ta sœur et toi...Je suis tellement désolée, je voulais que tu t'en souviennes tout seul...

\- Non...Non… Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ma mère m'attend à Starling City... Dieu non ce n'est pas possible, dit-il en pleurant

Felicity s'approcha de lui et entoura son cou de ses bras, Oliver l'attrapa par la taille la serrant contre lui plaçant son visage dans le creux de son épaule et pleura encore pour la perte de sa mère dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.

\- Je suis là...Je serais toujours là pour toi, dit Felicity

Oliver se détacha d'elle d'un coup et s'agenouilla posant ses mains sur ses tempes la douleur dans sa tête aussi forte que la dernière fois _\- Il y a encore une personne qui doit mourir avant qu'on en ait fini -_ C'était encore la voix menaçante de cet homme qu'il avait déjà entendu. Etait-il le monstre qui avait enlevé Felicity et tué sa mère ? La douleur s'intensifia de plus en plus à penser à cet homme ce qui le fit tituber puis perdre connaissance. Quand Oliver ouvrit les yeux il put constater qu'il était sur la moquette de la chambre d'hôtel et que Felicity se trouvait au-dessus de lui le regard rempli toujours de regrets et d'une tristesse infinie.

\- Tu te sens mieux tu m'as fait peur, j'ai failli appeler le 911 Oliver

\- La douleur est partie, elle était vraiment très très forte cette fois-ci mais je me sens mieux à présent, dit-il se relevant en position assise.

\- Te rappelles-tu de quoi nous discutions avant de perdre connaissance, demanda-t-elle prudemment

\- Malheureusement oui Felicity...Que va tu m'annoncer maintenant, que j'ai aussi perdu ma petite sœur, dit-il ironiquement

\- Thea va bien, aussi bien qu'on peut aller quand on a perdu sa mère. Mais elle fait réellement le tour du monde, je te le promets

Oliver fut soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu sa petite sœur, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser cet homme à tuer sa mère, puis que signifiait cette voix. Le seul qui l'appelait gamin était Slade sur l'île mais il était mort sur l'Amazo, il lui avait planté une flèche de l'arc de Shado dans l'œil. Et qui était cette personne dont parlait cette voix, il sentit de nouveau une petite douleur, donc il décida d'arrêter de penser à ceci pour le moment.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, n'est-ce-pas ?, dit-elle

\- Si tu demandes si mes souvenirs sont revenus, la réponse est non...Je veux tout de même me retrouver dans un endroit familier, même si les personnes que je connais ne sont plus présentes, je veux retourner dans le manoir de ma famille, dit-il se levant se sentant plus stable

Felicity pensa à Laurel, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider à récupérer même provisoirement le manoir. Elle aida Oliver à s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui demanda de patienter un instant, qu'elle devait passer un appel. Elle revint dans la pièce dix minutes plus tard le sourire aux lèvres, Oliver sentit de nouveau ce sentiment de jalousie. Qui avait-elle appelé pour lui mettre un si beau sourire sur les lèvres ? Est-ce qu'un homme avait son cœur ? Sa tête battit de nouveau ainsi que son cœur dans la poitrine, sa colère faisant de nouveau surface. Il prit plusieurs petits souffles pour se calmer et contrôler cette douleur intempestive.

\- Tu vas pouvoir quitter ma maison de ville et retourner dans le manoir, Laurel pourras rester avec toi pour être sûr que rien ne t'arrives, tu ne dois pas rester tout seul, ordre du médecin, dit-elle sentant sa poitrine se comprimer sachant que de se retrouver avec son ex petit amie les rapprocheraient surement.

\- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi car tu ne supportes plus que je ne me souvienne pas de toi, dit Oliver sans pouvoir retenir les mots sortirent de ses lèvres

\- Quoi ! Non ! Je veux continuer à t'aider mais tu as dit que tu voulais être entouré de personnes que tu connaissais...Ce qui n'est pas mon cas...Et puis je pensais que c'était plutôt toi qui en avais marre de ma présence, dit-elle calmement

Oliver tendit la main et la plaça sur la sienne, il sourit à son babillage, elle était la seule personne en qui il avait confiance, mais c'était beaucoup plus que cela. Oliver aimait la compagnie de Felicity et il aimait être près d'elle. De plus elle avait été honnête au sujet de sa mère sachant que cela pourrait avoir des conséquences grave de lui avouer qu'il l'avait perdu. Elle le comprenait à un niveau dont il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le faire, encore moins Laurel il en était sûr.

\- Je ne veux pas d'une autre personne avec moi à part toi Felicity. Je veux juste me retrouver dans un endroit familier. Quand à ce qui concerne Laurel, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée que je sois présent dans la même pièce qu'elle pour le moment. Mais si tu veux retourner à ta vie je le comprendrais aussi, dit-il lui serrant la main.

\- Non ! Je sais que d'être auprès de toi est où je dois me trouver...Comme à chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi...Quand tu te souviendras de ces deux années manquantes tu comprendras ce que je veux dire Oliver, dit-elle lui donnant un sourire

Oliver fut étonné de sa réponse et le fit se questionner encore plus. Signifiait-elle que leurs vies étaient liées, que le mystère qui entourait son amnésie avait avoir avec eux ? Il espérait que de retourner dans sa maison d'enfance l'aiderait à comprendre certaines choses, à retrouver ses souvenirs, car il voulait encore plus à présent savoir qui était cette femme pour lui.

\- Merci Felicity, dit-il

\- Je ferais toujours tout pour toi, répondit-elle

Comme chaque geste qu'elle entreprenait depuis plusieurs jours sans s'en rendre compte, Felicity leva la main d'Oliver vers ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Oliver fut surpris par la soudaine envie de l'embrasser sentant ses lèvres sur lui, il repoussa immédiatement la pensée, mais il réalisa que cette envie lui avait traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois depuis un moment déjà et il se demanda encore une fois si il y avait plus à leur amitié.

 **#################################**

 **J'attends vos avis, à vos claviers...Un autre personnage arrive à la fin du prochain chapitre. Lequel ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires et même si je réponds tardivement je pense à vous et je suis contente que vous êtes toujours attachés à cette histoire.**

 **Nous sommes de retour au manoir, que va t-il se passer...Plonger dans ce chapitre pour le savoir.**

 **Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence constante à mes côtés qui me rassure. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **####################################**

Oliver ouvrit la porte du manoir sentant une paix l'entourer mais aussi une tristesse sachant que sa mère ne passerait plus jamais les portes de cette demeure, ni même Tommy, il ferma les yeux, sentant l'odeur du vieux bois, les souvenirs inondèrent son esprit. Il se vit jeune avec Tommy courant dans les couloirs du manoir avec Thea toute petite qui essayait de les rattraper. Ensuite il se rappela des moments qu'ils passaient dans la salle de cinéma avec Laurel et la copine de la semaine pour son ami, regardant un film tout en embrassant leur petite amie. Il se rappela des visites impromptues de son meilleur ami venant lui parler de la fête où il avait été le soir d'avant et avec qui il avait couché en lui indiquant qu'il lui avait manqué.

Il se rappela de la dernière fois où il lui avait parlé avant son départ pour le Gambit et de ses retrouvailles après cinq années loin de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère _\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, les yachts ça craint -_ Il eut un sourire rempli de nostalgie en pensant au fait qu'il ne pourrait plus rigoler avec son meilleur ami, il espérait retrouver la mémoire rapidement pour apprendre de quelle façon Tommy était mort. Il pourrait demander à Felicity mais il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait pas, elle lui avait parlé de sa mère uniquement car il avait souhaité être entouré de personne dont il se rappelait.

Un sourire triste se forma sur son visage en pensa à celle qui avait été l'une des deux personne les plus importantes de sa vie avec sa petite sœur. _\- Mon beau garçon -_ Elle l'appelait souvent de cette façon, c'était la première chose qu'elle avait dit quand elle était rentrée dans sa chambre d'hôpital à son retour de l'île et qu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras en pleurant. Il ne se rappelait toujours pas de la façon dont elle était morte mais il avait décidé de prendre son temps à présent pour que ses souvenirs reviennent et qu'il puisse tuer l'homme qui lui avait enlevé. Il avait tué Fyers d'une flèche dans la tête pour sauver Shado, il pourrait le refaire pour venger la mort de sa mère.

Felicity sentit des papillons faire leur apparition dans son ventre au moment où elle posa un pied dans le grand hall, les souvenirs de cette nuit particulière l'envahissant, se rappelant de la façon dont il l'avait regardé, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il lui avait dit "je t'aime", ayant cru ses mots pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui glisse la seringue dans la main et qu'elle réalise que tout cela n'était qu'une ruse pour attraper Slade Wilson.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder et voir si d'être ici lui déclenchait le même souvenir auquel elle pensait, mais elle pouvait remarquer en regardant son visage que rien ne se passait, il ne se remémorait pas de ce moment intense en émotion, pour elle du moins. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas réagir de cette façon, d'être si triste mais c'était déjà si dur d'être avec lui, sachant qu'elle n'était qu'une étrangère à ses yeux n'ayant aucun souvenir de leur collaboration. Elle secoua la tête, elle devait arrêter de se plaindre qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'eux, sa seule motivation devait être de l'aider à se souvenir de la Team Arrow, de son rôle de justicier. Il y avait tellement de gens qui avait besoin de lui dans la ville, contre tous ces monstres qui voulaient asservir Starling City.

\- Je te fais visiter le manoir, je ne pense pas que tu sois déjà venu ici, dit-il

\- Non je ne suis jamais venue. Tu réalises que cet endroit est si grand que je vais me perdre totalement ? demanda-t-elle en souriant

\- Il doit y avoir un plan quelque part dans les tiroirs, répondit Oliver en rigolant.

\- Tu peux te moquer de moi mais tu as passé toute ta vie ici. Je suis sûre que si je t'emmène à Vegas un jour c'est toi qui te perdras à cause de tous les casinos disséminés partout dans la ville, répondit-elle en souriant

Oliver lui montra toutes les pièces puis ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres, il déposa son sac dans la sienne rapidement puis posa sa main dans le dos de Felicity pour l'emmener à sa propre chambre qui était quelques portes plus loin. Elle déposa sa valise sur le lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, elle put constater qu'il y avait un balcon, elle ouvrit les portes et s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde laissant le soleil frapper sa peau.

Oliver sentit son cœur battre rapidement en la voyant de cette façon, sur le balcon dans la lumière du soleil qui donnait une aura autour de son corps la rendant si parfaite. Il s'approcha d'elle, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait à New-York, mais il avait senti que du moment où elle avait posé un pied dans sa demeure, son comportement avait changé. Comme si une chose importante était arrivée dans ces lieux, un événement qui l'avait chamboulée mais dont elle ne voulait pas parler. La douleur dans sa tête se fit connaître mais rien ne vint cette fois-ci mais cela lui confirmait qu'il avait raison, un moment entre eux s'était déroulé ici.

Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle connaissait le manoir, surtout à l'instant où il lui avait indiqué qu'ils commenceraient par le salon et qu'elle s'était dirigée dans la bonne direction immédiatement sans qu'il ne lui indique le chemin. Ils restèrent silencieux l'un à côté de l'autre sur le balcon à regarder la propriété s'étendre devant eux, admirant la vue du jardin que sa mère adorait tant s'occuper, il était content que Felicity ait accepté de rester avec lui ici.

\- Ma mère est-elle enterrée sur la propriété à côté de mon père ?, demanda-t-il

\- Non, elle est au cimetière, ainsi que ton défunt père, répondit-elle

\- Pourquoi ? Leur place est ici où ils ont toujours vécu ensemble

\- Ils sont ensemble, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour cela Oliver. Mais le manoir ne t'appartient plus, j'ai pu l'avoir pour quelques semaines avant qu'il ne soit vendu aux enchères, dit-elle tristement

\- Je ne comprends pas. Comment j'ai pu perdre tout ce qui faisait la gloire de ma famille. La société, le manoir...

\- Oliver arrête de tant forcer tes souvenirs à revenir s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu fasses de nouveau un malaise

Il put constater la peur dans son regard, ce qui était arrivé à New-York l'avait vraiment ébranlée, il lui fit un signe de la tête, enroula son bras autour d'elle, la rapprocha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux humant l'odeur de la rose par la même occasion. Il pensa de nouveau à son envie de l'embrasser, à sa façon d'être calme et détendu en sa présence. Son esprit s'emballa alors qu'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle avait un tel impact sur lui, pourquoi il ne voulait pas la laisser loin de lui. _\- Je sais deux choses. Tu n'es pas tout seul. Et je crois en toi -_

La douleur qui n'avait été que partielle s'intensifia, mais pas aussi importante que celle de New-York, il retira son bras des épaules de la jeune femme qui lui faisait ressentir pleins d'émotions, des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas, ramenant ses deux mains sur sa tête et ferma les yeux essayant de la faire partir de lui-même. Felicity partit chercher rapidement les pilules qu'elle avait dans son sac, elle revint vers lui et tendit de quoi les avaler. Oliver les prit rapidement et sentit la douleur se calmer rapidement, il ouvrit les yeux et au moment où il vit la peur sur le visage de la jeune femme, son cœur se contracta. Il se cala contre le mur de brique de la maison, lui prit les mains dans les siennes et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur je ne sais pas pourquoi cette douleur est apparue si soudainement, dit-il lui embrassant la tempe pour la rassurer qu'il allait mieux

\- A quoi pensais-tu avant que la douleur n'apparaisse ?, demanda-t-elle

Oliver ne savait pas si il devait lui avouer qu'il pensait à elle, qu'il avait compris depuis plusieurs jours que la plupart du temps à chaque fois qu'elle parlait, il pensait à elle et il entendait sa voix dans sa tête concernant des moments de leur vie durant ces deux années. Qu'il était sûr à présent que le traumatisme était lié à elle, mais qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui était arrivé pour qu'il ne veuille plus y penser, pour qu'il veuille l'effacer de sa mémoire.

\- Tu as essayé de te souvenir mais tu as trop forcé et ton cerveau ne l'a pas supporté, dit-elle voyant qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à sa question précédente.

\- Oui ! Peut-être que j'ai juste besoin d'accepter que je ne suis pas censé me souvenir, dit-il

\- Tes souvenirs vont revenir, cela ne peut pas être autrement mais je sais aussi que cela va juste prendre du temps alors arrête de forcer, je ne veux pas te perdre pour toujours, j'ai besoin de toi, dit-elle se tournant vers lui et posant sa main sur sa joue.

Elle se détourna de lui réalisant qu'elle avait encore laissé ses émotions dicter ses gestes. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ces mots qui donnaient presque l'impression qu'ils étaient ensemble avant l'accident. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les dire, ils n'étaient que des amis, rien ne se passerait entre eux car Oliver ne voulait pas de relation autre qu'une relation amicale avec elle.

\- Je sais que je ne me souviens pas de toi, de notre vie ensemble. Mais ce que je sais en ce moment c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre non plus...Que j'ai besoin de toi plus que de quiconque, dit-il tout en caressant son visage.

Le pouce d'Oliver effleura son menton et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes, son cœur battant plus vite alors que son regard rencontrait de nouveau le sien. Felicity ne sut que dire après ses paroles, Oliver ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon avant, n'avait jamais montré n'importe quels sentiments qu'il aurait pu ressentir à son égard. Complètement submergée par les sensations qu'il lui procurait avec ces caresses, elle humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue avant de lui répondre.

Les yeux d'Oliver suivirent le mouvement de celle-ci sur ses lèvres, sa main se glissa dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se penchait, ses yeux toujours ancrés aux siens quand ils entendirent une voix appeler, qu'Oliver reconnu immédiatement. Sursautant il se leva rapidement pour rentrer dans la pièce et se retrouva devant Laurel Lance qui entrait dans la chambre.

\- Salut Oliver, dit-elle.

\- Je suis si heureux de te voir Laurel, dit-il prenant l'avocate dans ses bras

Le cœur de Felicity se resserra à la vue devant elle repoussant la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle ne voulait pas être jalouse car ce n'était pas un trait de son caractère. Mais de savoir qu'il se rappelait de l'avocate mais avait tout oublié sur elle la rendit très triste lui faisant réaliser qu'elle n'était surement pas aussi importante dans sa vie qu'elle le croyait...La vérité était qu'il l'avait oublié aussi facilement que l'on efface la craie sur un tableau noir. Ce qui venait d'arriver sur le balcon n'était que le résultat de la situation, il était amnésique, elle était la femme qui s'occupait de lui tout le temps. Il se sentait attiré par elle mais ne ressentait rien, son cœur était déjà pris par une certaine avocate brune.

#############################

Laurel se trouvait dans son bureau pensant à la conversation rapide qu'elle avait eue avec Felicity, il y a quelques jours. La jeune femme l'avait appelé alors qu'elle était de retour de Coast City où elle s'occupait d'une affaire qui arrivait à son terme sur le meurtre des parents de sa jeune cliente. Elle avait enfin retrouvé le témoin qui pourrait envoyer le meurtrier en prison mais elle avait dû partir dans cette ville où il s'était réfugié pour le convaincre de témoigner. Felicity l'avait appelé pour une faveur, récupérer provisoirement le manoir des Queen car Oliver ne supportait plus d'être chez elle.

Hier Laurel l'avait informé que le manoir était disponible pour eux pendant quelques jours. La jeune femme ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé de la situation d'Oliver ayant déjà eu plusieurs nouvelles par Diggle, mais lui avait indiqué qu'il avait voulu revoir ceux dont il se souvenait. Elle s'était demandée plusieurs fois depuis ce matin si elle devait aller les rencontrer sachant qu'ils seraient au manoir dans l'après-midi, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son ami et souhaitait voir si il se sentait mieux. Depuis qu'elle était au courant de son alter-égo leur relation avait pris un autre tournant, elle avait mieux comprit son comportement depuis un an, son départ après la mort de Tommy.

Pendant un de leurs dîners qu'ils avaient depuis deux mois, elle pensa qu'ils pourraient de nouveau être ensemble, mais Oliver lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre une relation avec elle, qu'il y avait un passif entre eux et qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance à cent pour cent. Si un jour il devait être avec une femme, il devrait lui faire confiance totalement, et elle devrait faire de même avec lui, qu'ils devaient avancer chacun de leur côté. Déçue de sa réponse elle avait compris le sens des mots un soir en venant les voir à la fonderie souhaitant lui parler d'une affaire dont elle avait besoin qu'Arrow s'occupe. Elle avait descendu les marches de l'escalier doucement ne voulant pas les embêter pendant leur travail de nuit, elle les avait observés un moment avant de faire connaître sa présence.

Felicity et Roy parlaient devant la station d'ordinateur de la jeune femme, rigolant d'un film qu'ils avaient surement vu ensemble. Oliver et Diggle n'étaient pas loin, s'entraînant vu l'état de leur poitrine imbibée par la sueur. Felicity éclata de rire à un moment et Laurel avait remarqué que son ami s'était tourné immédiatement vers le son avec le plus grand sourire qui ne lui était arrivée de voir sur son visage, mais il avait disparu aussi rapidement quand une alarme s'était fait entendre sur les ordinateurs. Ils s'étaient tous mis derrière Felicity pour l'écouter parler de ce qui arrivait, Roy qui avait vu Oliver s'approcher s'était reculé immédiatement pour lui laisser la place juste à côté de la jeune informaticienne.

\- Quelqu'un essaie de cambrioler l'un des entrepôts de Kord Industries, avait-elle dit

\- Nous y allons...Tous en tenue, avait répondu Oliver

\- Je vais devoir venir avec vous car vous n'arriverez pas à rentrer dans l'entrepôt sans mon aide mais je resterai bien dans la camionnette où je serai à l'abri de tout danger promis. Premièrement avoir une épée sur la gorge, même si j'avais une entière confiance en toi Oliver que tu ne le laisserais pas me tuer, m'a fait comprendre qu'être sur le terrain n'est pas ma place, je laisse cela aux gros durs comme vous trois, avait-elle dit avec un sourire tout en regardant Oliver

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre dans une telle position, de risquer de te perdre à cause de Slade, même si j'avais une entière confiance en toi Felicity que tu arriverais à lui injecter le sérum, j'aurais dû agir autrement, avait répondu Oliver la fixant avec tel regard que même Laurel de loin avait pu voir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme transparaître.

C'est à ce moment que Laurel avait compris le sens des mots mais surtout pourquoi Oliver ne voulait plus de relation avec elle. Il était amoureux de la jeune femme blonde et même si elle ne connaissait pas encore bien Felicity, elle savait que l'informaticienne était aussi amoureuse de lui. Elle avait pu voir leurs regards s'ancrer ensemble c'était comme si ils avaient une discussion silencieuse, comme si ils avaient oublié qu'ils avaient un public autour d'eux.

\- Oliver ! Ils vont nous échapper, avait dit Diggle

Laurel avait pu voir Oliver fermer les yeux quelques secondes, prendre une grande respiration pour surement enlever la pensée que Slade pourrait venir reprendre la femme qu'il aimait, Felicity lui avait pris la main et l'avait serrée, son ami avait souri de nouveau, avait ouvert les yeux la remerciant silencieusement puis était parti se préparer. C'est au moment de partir qu'ils avaient tous remarqué que leur amie avocate était présente dans la fonderie. Laurel secoua sa tête pour effacer ce souvenir, depuis ce jour elle les regardait se demandant quand ils admettraient leurs sentiments mutuels, elle n'était en aucun cas jalouse, rancunière qu'Oliver aimait une autre femme, elle était heureuse qu'il ait enfin trouvé sa moitié comme elle l'avait fait avec Tommy.

C'est pour cela qu'avec cet accident elle avait peur pour Felicity, peur qu'Oliver ne se souvienne jamais de son amour pour la jeune femme et qu'il débute une nouvelle histoire avec une autre. Après plusieurs réflexions elle se décida à aller les voir, pour au moins voir si Oliver allait bien et pouvoir soutenir Felicity et se rendre compte personnellement comment son ami se comportait avec la jeune informaticienne.

Quand elle rentra dans le manoir elle ne vit personne en bas dans le salon, ni la cuisine, elle monta les escaliers et put voir une des portes des chambres ouverte, elle rentra et appela son ami. Ils revinrent du balcon tous les deux, Oliver content de voir une personne qu'il connaissait, mais quand elle regarda Felicity elle vit tout de suite une tristesse se former dans son regard aux mots d'Oliver.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Laurel l'inquiétude dans ses yeux alors qu'elle étudiait son visage.

\- Je vais bien. Je suis heureux de voir enfin un visage dont je me souviens...Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir à l'hôpital ?, demanda Oliver

Felicity sentit l'impact de ses mots comme des pics dans son cœur, elle sentit encore plus la douleur s'infiltrer dans sa poitrine. Elle commençait à se demander ce qu'elle faisait avec lui, pourquoi il voulait tellement qu'elle reste si voir Laurel le rassurait plus que d'être avec elle depuis deux semaines. Voyant qu'il se détachait de son ex-copine, elle posa un sourire sur les lèvres pour ne pas montrer la tristesse qui l'envahissait.

\- J'étais à Coast City lorsque j'ai appris pour ton accident...Je n'avais pas la possibilité de revenir plus tôt...Excuse-moi Oliver

\- Que faisais-tu à Coast City ?

\- Mon travail ! Je suis avocate à présent, dit-elle

Laurel se tourna vers Felicity, la jeune femme lui avait expliqué qu'Oliver ne se souvenait pas d'elle, de leur amitié, de leur collaboration avec l'équipe, alors si elles se rencontraient, elle ne devait pas révéler qu'elles se connaissaient uniquement par le travail de nuit de leur ami commun, Oliver.

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir Felicity, dit l'avocate

\- Je suis ravie aussi Laurel. Comme tu peux voir je suis devenue l'infirmière d'Oliver, dit-elle en tendant la main vers l'avocate

\- Cela te change de rester derrière ton bureau avec tes ordinateurs comme compagnons à Queen Consolidated, répondit Laurel poliment, notant que la jeune femme blonde semblait contrariée.

\- Vous vous êtes connu à Queen Consolidated ?, demanda Oliver

\- Oui tu nous as présenté lorsque je suis venue te rendre visite et que vous discutiez dans le hall avec Diggle, répondit Laurel

En retournant son attention vers Felicity, Oliver put voir qu'elle essayait de cacher ses sentiments avec un grand sourire, mais il put remarquer que ses yeux était devenus très triste alors qu'ils étaient remplis de chaleur quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Laurel. De plus il n'aima pas la façon dont elle se présenta, en aucun cas elle était son infirmière, elle était tellement plus, ce qui était presque arrivé sur le balcon il y a quelques minutes en était la preuve. Il la vit commencer à quitter la pièce mais Oliver lui attrapa le bras, l'arrêtant dans ses pas, il se demanda si elle était bouleversée parce qu'ils s'étaient presque embrassés.

La question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment revint le hanter. Avait-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie et qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir été presque infidèle ? Il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine de nouveau à savoir qu'elle avait une relation avec un autre homme. _\- C'est quoi cette référence à Central City. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement je peux savoir ? -_ il ne l'avait pas senti venir celle-ci, la douleur dans la tête ne s'étant pas manifestée, peut-être car il avait eu une crise à peine cinq minutes avant.

Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus rester dans l'ignorance, il avait besoin de savoir si elle avait un autre homme dans sa vie, ou s'ils avaient une histoire ensemble au contraire, il ne pouvait plus rester entre deux marches. Il remarqua que les deux femmes dans la pièce le regardaient, il pensa qu'il avait dû rester muet trop longtemps et tenant toujours le bras de la jeune femme, il la rapprocha contre son côté alors qu'il regardait Laurel.

\- Felicity n'est pas mon infirmière mais mon amie, elle est merveilleuse et prend soin de moi depuis mon réveil, je serais perdu sans elle, mais vu que tu la connais tu comprends ce que je veux dire, dit-il

\- Nous nous connaissons grâce à toi Oliver, mais nous n'avons eu que rarement le temps de dîner toutes les deux ou bien tous ensemble, répondit Felicity

\- Nous n'avons surement jamais eu l'opportunité d'être disponibles en même temps, répondit l'avocate

\- Laurel ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec Felicity... Quoique je ne me souviens pas de notre rencontre alors... Avons-nous eu une aventure rapide ? Demanda-t-il

\- Attends Oliver ! Tu penses depuis le début que je ne suis qu'une fille de passage dans ton lit. J'aurais cru que tu m'aurais séparé de tes autres conquêtes, surtout depuis que nous vivons ensemble...Depuis notre voyage à New-York, dit- elle contrariée par sa remarque

\- Non... Je…, dit-il énervé contre lui

Felicity eut encore plus mal au cœur la douleur s'intensifiant de plus en plus, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que maintenant il pensait qu'elle n'avait été qu'une fille de passage dans son lit. Elle ne répondit pas de suite essayant de s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus de penser à une telle chose, mais aussi essayant de ravaler la boule dans sa gorge qui risquait de lui faire couler les larmes sur ses joues. Laurel la voyant souffrir intérieurement pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être venir à son aide, surtout que c'était la mauvaise formulation de sa phrase qui avait fait penser à une telle chose à Oliver.

\- En aucun cas j'ai voulu le dire comme cela. Je voulais juste dire qu'avec nos emplois du temps très serrés tu n'avais surement pas eu le temps de prendre le temps de nous inviter toutes les deux en même temps à dîner.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui a des aventures d'un soir, tu aurais dû le comprendre maintenant Oliver, dit Felicity se détachant des bras d'Oliver lui en voulant d'avoir pensé même un instant à une telle chose.

\- Je suis désolé Felicity je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai posé une telle question, dit-il la rattrapant pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui.

\- C'était légitime de poser la question vue que tu n'as aucun souvenir d'elle mais tu aurais pu être plus subtil, dit Laurel

\- Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas du genre à coucher pour une nuit Felicity tu es tellement mieux que ce genre de femme que j'ai connu avant, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît...Ne pars pas, dit-il se sentant honteux d'avoir pu la classer dans ce genre de catégorie.

\- D'accord Oliver tu es pardonné pour ton indélicatesse, changeons de sujet, répondit-elle

\- Je vais supposer que si tu ne m'as pas embrassé en rentrant Laurel c'est que nous ne sommes plus ensemble ?, dit-il.

\- Nous avons essayé mais cela n'a pas marché, répondit-elle

\- Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de Laurel c'est la conversation que nous avons eu devant le bureau de l'aide juridique, quand je suis rentré. A mon retour elle m'en voulait toujours d'avoir emmené sa sœur Sarah et d'être le responsable de sa mort à cause de mon incapacité à grandir, à devenir un homme, dit-il se tournant vers Felicity pour lui faire comprendre l'homme qu'il avait été avant.

\- C'est le passé Oliver, répondit Laurel

\- Surement mais j'ai quand même fait l'impensable en te trompant avec ta petite sœur

Oliver posa sa main sur son front, il sentit une petite douleur tapant dans sa tête comme un petit tambour, il avait pris les pilules mais son cerveau voulait surement ressortir un souvenir ce qui arriva quelques secondes après _\- En parlant d'impensable, toi et moi je veux dire -_ il essaya de masquer ce qui se déroulait dans sa tête en continuant à parler à Laurel.

\- Je vais espérer et dire que vu que tu ne m'a pas repoussé, ni giflé, nous avons pu parler pendant ces deux années que j'ai oublié, dit-il avec un sourire

\- Ton intuition est bonne...J'ai compris beaucoup de choses depuis ton retour de l'île, j'ai pu constater que tu avais changé et j'ai décidé que de rester en colère contre toi ne servait à rien.

Oliver était heureux de l'apprendre, il s'en était tellement voulu d'avoir emmené Sarah sur le Gambit, de l'avoir perdu la première fois à cause du naufrage et de ne pas réussir à la sauver la seconde fois sur l'Amazo.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer Oliver avec ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure cela serait mieux si tu te reposais un peu. Laurel pourras passer te voir plus tard, dit Felicity

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?, demanda Laurel

\- Quand il essaye de trop se rappeler d'un souvenir, des maux de têtes horribles arrivent. Le médecin lui a dit de se ménager mais Oliver est très têtue, répondit Felicity lui caressant le bras machinalement comme depuis le début qu'ils étaient devenus plus proches.

Réalisant ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'arrêta immédiatement essayant de s'éloigner de lui, mais il la serra encore plus contre son flan. Oliver ne voulait pas partir s'allonger, il voulait discuter avec Felicity, parler de leur presque baiser, savoir où ils en étaient à présent, comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Mais avec la présence de Laurel il sut qu'il devrait attendre, même si elle lui avait certifié qu'ils s'entendaient mieux maintenant, il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour une autre femme devant elle.

Il accepta d'aller s'allonger et leurs dit de faire comme chez elles, qu'il viendrait les rejoindre après s'être reposé, il quitta la pièce embrassant la tempe de Felicity, puis enlaçant Laurel avant de quitter la chambre. Laurel emmena Felicity dans le salon souhaitant discuter de la situation d'Oliver sans qu'il ne les entende parler de son travail de nuit où des deux ans qu'il lui manquait.

\- As-t-il fait des progrès ? demanda Laurel en s'asseyant sur le canapé

\- Il a souvent des douleurs à la tête, je pense que ce sont des souvenirs qui essaient de sortir, répondit Felicity

\- Te parle-t-il de ce dont il se souvient quand les douleurs apparaissent ?

\- Non ! Le seul moment où j'ai compris qu'il avait un souvenir c'est quand on a parlé de Tommy et qu'il s'est rappelé qu'il était mort. Je sais qu'il ne s'est pas souvenu du tremblement de terre mais il a dû avoir un flash lui indiquant le décès de son meilleur ami. Il m'en a voulu de ne rien lui avoir dit. La première grosse crise est apparue à ce moment-là.

\- Quand tu m'as appelé de New-York tu m'as dit qu'il avait fait un malaise

\- Je lui ai annoncé la mort de sa mère...J'ai dû le faire car il voulait être entouré de personnes qu'il connaissait. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que sa mère était en voyage avec Mr Steel et Thea, il aurait demandé à lui parler au téléphone pour lui annoncer qu'il avait eu un accident, répondit Felicity se sentant si mal que par sa faute il avait de nouveau souffert.

\- Sais-t-il pour le manoir ?

\- Il m'a demandé si sa mère était enterrée à côté de son père sur la propriété. J'ai dû lui annoncer qu'en plus d'avoir perdu la société il avait aussi perdu la maison familiale, répondit-elle tristement

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Felicity, Oliver peut-être comme un bulldog des fois, tenace et hargneux il t'aurait questionné sur le fait que sa mère n'était pas encore venu le voir, dit Laurel avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère devenu tendu.

\- Cela le frustre de plus en plus de ne pas se rappeler. C'est dur de savoir qu'il a perdu deux personnes très importantes à ses yeux mais qu'il n'en a aucun souvenir.

\- Le fait qu'Oliver ne semble pas se rappeler de toi, Diggle et Roy car il a fait votre connaissance à cause de sa mission montre que sa perte de mémoire est dû à un traumatisme lié à Arrow, dit l'avocate

\- Le Dr Andrews a parlé d'amnésie sélective, il a voulu oublier un traumatisme. De voir Slade tuer sa mère était trop dur à supporter pour lui. Il voulait surement ne plus perdre personne, alors il a oublié qu'il était le justicier de la ville.

\- Je pense que le traumatisme est lié à autre chose Felicity, si cela avait été le cas, sa mémoire serait revenue dès que tu lui as annoncé la mort de sa mère.

\- Tu penses à quoi alors Laurel ? Je veux dire Oliver a tellement subi déjà pendant ces cinq années sur l'île, si il avait dû oublier une chose cela aurait été lié à ce temps-là, répondit Felicity

\- Peut-être que d'avoir perdu trop de personne, son meilleur ami, son père, sa mère et sa sœur qui a quitté la ville a été trop difficile à supporter pour lui. Il y a une limite à ce qu'un homme peut supporter je pense, répondit Laurel

Felicity se demanda si Laurel avait raison, mais elle savait qu'Oliver aimait protéger sa ville et ses habitants, c'était une mission qu'il avait repris avec enthousiasme en revenant de Lian Yu la seconde fois. Elle se doutait que de perdre sa mère était surement la perte la plus dure pour lui, mais il n'avait montré aucune faiblesse à faire tomber Slade, même après l'avoir enfermé dans cette prison de l'Argus. Lorsqu'ils avaient parlé dans l'avion du retour avec Diggle, il avait expliqué qu'il était prêt à faire comprendre aux hommes qui voulaient s'approprier la ville comme Slade qu'Arrow était présent avec son équipe pour les arrêter.

\- Depuis son retour il a été blessé plusieurs fois mais pas une seule fois je l'ai vu faillir, il était prêt à se remettre en selle rapidement, il fallait le bon sens de Diggle pour lui demander de se reposer, qu'il n'était pas seul. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait voulu arrêter d'être Arrow, dit Felicity

La poitrine de Felicity se resserra alors qu'elle essayait d'imaginer le monde sans Arrow, elle sortit de ses pensées ridicules car Oliver se souviendrait de sa mission, qu'il était un héros pour toute une ville. Elle l'aiderait à le faire, même si c'était pour le perdre ensuite. Elle regarda Laurel qui était en pleine réflexion et une idée lui vint, elle réalisa qu'elle avait surement trouvé la raison du traumatisme d'Oliver.

\- Oliver a peut-être eu peur de te perdre encore une fois Laurel, alors il a préféré oublier qu'il était Arrow pour que votre histoire ne soit pas ternie par sa mission, dit Felicity avec une boule dans la gorge qui s'était formée tout en prononçant ces mots.

La jeune avocate releva le regard vers la jeune informaticienne et se demanda d'où une idée si saugrenue avait pu ramper dans sa tête. N'avait-elle pas remarqué qu'Oliver n'avait qu'une seule femme dans son cœur ? Laurel se demanda si de voir Felicity avec une épée sur le cou risquant de mourir n'aurait pas été la mission de trop pour son ami. Entre choisir d'être Arrow sans la femme qu'il aimait et d'être un homme sans mission avec sa bien-aimée il n'y avait aucun choix à faire pour Oliver.

Elle réalisa qu'il avait dû vouloir oublier ce traumatisme pour être avec la jeune femme mais l'accident avait endommagé le reste de sa mémoire. Mais pouvait-elle partager sa théorie avec Felicity ? Elle pensa qu'elle devait attendre et voir le temps que la mémoire d'Oliver mettrait à revenir, si cela devenait trop long elle parlerait de son idée à John.

 **###################################**

 **Laurel est présente mais pas un danger car elle a pu se rendre compte elle même qu'Oliver est amoureux de Felicity. Celle-çi est persuadée qu'Oliver est toujours amoureux de Laurel et veut laisser sa place pour son bonheur...et Oliver veut toujours comprendre ce qui se passe entre lui et Felicity...Un sacré mic-mac vous ne trouvez pas ? Dans le prochain chapitre que va faire Oliver d'après-vous ? J'attends vos avis, vos théories...A vos claviers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**En tout premier je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ainsi que les guests. Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous apprécié autant cette histoire et je suis contente de la partager avec vous.**

 **Beaucoup de choses vont arriver dans ce chapitre que vous allez surement apprécié je pense.**

 **Merci à ma merveilleuse Shinobu24 pour sa présence constante à mes côtés, je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour moi avec mes chapitres, tes conseils sont précieux à mes yeux. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **##################################**

Oliver était allongé dans son lit n'arrivant pas à dormir, la douleur s'était estompée mais il pensait à Felicity, son comportement, son regard montrait qu'elle était attirée par lui comme il l'était aussi, pourtant elle semblait avoir peur dès qu'ils se touchaient, il l'avait vu dans son regard quand ils allaient s'embrasser. Peut-être avait-elle peur de craquer, de se laisser aller avec lui alors qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Tout était si contradictoire, il l'avait vu envoyer plusieurs messages depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, même quand ils étaient à New-York qui faisait penser qu'elle avait un homme dans sa vie, pourtant quand elle le regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus il avait l'impression de voir les prémices d'un amour.

Mais il pensa aux moments où il la voyait recevoir des réponses à ses messages, un grand sourire illuminait son visage, il devenait fou de jalousie, quand il la voyait sourire sachant que c'était pour un autre. Jamais de sa vie, autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait été jaloux, jamais de sa vie il n'avait voulu qu'une seule femme dans sa vie comme il souhaitait Felicity. Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait la tromper, elle était si importante pour lui, elle avait réussi à se faufiler dans son cœur en si peu de temps. Pour lui plus aucune femme n'existait, Laurel était venu et il n'avait rien ressenti à son égard, les sentiments qu'il avait pu éprouver avant s'étaient envolés. De plus il était persuadé que la voix dans sa tête était celle de Felicity, il se demandait si ses souvenirs avec elle essayaient de refaire surface pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient ensemble, pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait l'embrasser, l'aimer comme il le voulait

Il avait conclu après plusieurs heures de réflexion que toutes ces phrases qu'il entendait dans sa tête venaient de moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, certaines auraient pu faire penser qu'ils se disputaient, comme un couple. Oliver voulait tellement avoir des réponses à savoir qui elle était pour lui avant l'accident. De ne pas se rappeler de ces deux années le frustrait de plus en plus, mais surtout de ne pas se rappeler de la nature de sa relation avec Felicity l'énervait au plus haut point. Pendant ces deux semaines il avait appris à la connaître, sa gentillesse, sa douceur, son altruisme, sa beauté l'avait conquis, il voulait la tenir dans ses bras continuellement, la toucher, l'embrasser, il ne rêvait que d'elle. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait pas si c'était raisonnable de se lancer, de l'embrasser comme il le souhaitait.

Il avait vu cette tristesse dans ses yeux au moment où il avait relâché Laurel, il savait que d'une certaine façon c'était difficile pour elle de le voir se rappeler de son ex-copine alors qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'elle. Elle avait eu la réaction d'une petite amie jalouse pensa-t-il. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand quand une pensée passa dans sa tête, peut-être qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie pour le moment car son petit ami était amnésique. Et si ils étaient ensemble avant son accident mais que la jeune femme lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis car il ne se souvenait pas d'elle et qu'elle attendait qu'il se souvienne d'elle pour lui avouer la nature de leur relation.

C'était si logique maintenant qu'il y pensait sérieusement, elle avait été présente lors de son réveil, pas Laurel celle dont il avait le souvenir d'être sa petite amie, mais Felicity. Pendant qu'il était à l'hôpital elle était restée à ses côtés, même quand il dormait, lui tenant la main. Elle n'avait pas refusé de l'héberger après sa sortie de l'hôpital dans sa maison, pour être auprès de lui si quelque chose lui arrivait. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de faire demi-tour quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait mise dans un avion pendant son sommeil pour un voyage de quelques jours dans une autre ville. Quand il lui avait demandé de venir au manoir elle avait accepté tout de suite, pour de nouveau être auprès de lui. Une amie aurait demandé à être remplacé de temps en temps, n'aurait pas été autant aux petits soins qu'elle l'avait été.

Toutes les réactions, les gestes, les regards qu'elle avait eus envers lui prouvaient qu'ils n'étaient pas que des amis, tout ressemblait à ce qu'une petite amie aurait entrepris. Oliver s'assit sur son lit rapidement se demandant pourquoi il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité, il avait juste supposé que la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas ensemble était qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis comme elle avait prétendu. Il lui avait même confié la responsabilité des décisions médicales à son sujet, on ne confiait pas cela à une amie, mais à une petite amie, à la femme qui détenait son cœur. Il savait qu'elle était liée à ce manque de mémoire, il se demandait si elle était liée au traumatisme qu'il avait voulu oublier.

Oliver voulu avoir enfin les réponses à ses questions, surement s'ils reprenaient leurs habitudes de couple les souvenirs resurgiraient plus rapidement. Aussi il ressentait des sentiments très fort pour elle, cela ne se construisait pas en quelques semaines, mais en mois, en années. Il se leva de son lit prêt à lui poser la question directement, il ne pouvait pas demander aux deux hommes qui étaient présents au moment de son réveil car il ne se souvenait pas d'eux, cela serait délicat de leur demander. Laurel et Felicity ne se connaissaient pas assez bien donc elle ne pourrait pas non plus lui répondre. Il ne restait plus que l'intéressée pour savoir s'ils étaient ensemble. Oliver ne se rappelait pas d'elle, de leur relation, mais il savait une chose c'était qu'avec ou sans sa mémoire il voulait être avec Felicity. Et il ne voulait pas attendre de se souvenir, il voulait pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras à présent, il voulait passer ses nuits avec elle, il voulait vivre leur histoire d'amour à cet instant pas dans une semaine, un mois, ou un an quand sa mémoire déciderait de revenir d'elle-même.

Il descendit les escaliers d'un pas décidé, passa par la cuisine mais ne la trouva pas, ensuite la bibliothèque non plus. Le salon était vide aussi, puis il entendit du bruit dans la salle de cinéma, il rentra et put apercevoir celle qu'il cherchait assise sur un des canapés regardant un film ne s'étant pas rendu compte de sa présence. Il s'avança doucement, pris la pochette du film sur la table et commença à lire le résumé. "The Vow" il ne connaissait pas ce film mais cela parlait d'une femme qui avait perdu la mémoire et son mari avait décidé de la conquérir de nouveau pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, même sans mémoire. Ce film parlait un peu de leur histoire avec la femme pour qui son cœur battait, sauf qu'il était l'amnésique et qu'il était celui qui voulait se rappeler de son amour pour elle, qu'il était celui qui allait la conquérir. Pendant quelques minutes il ne fit pas connaître sa présence la contemplant, essayant de faire revenir une phrase dans sa tête qui lui confirmerait qu'ils étaient en couple avant son accident.

Il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se déroulait sur l'écran, mais uniquement à Felicity comme à New-York pendant le spectacle de rue. Pendant un instant il s'en voulu de lui faire subir son amnésie, de ne pas se souvenir de leur histoire d'amour, car il était persuadé qu'ils s'aimaient il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Vivre ensemble n'avait jamais été difficile, c'était si naturel ce qui était normal vu qu'ils devaient déjà habiter dans le même appartement avant son accident pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui, Felicity était sa petite amie, sa future femme, la future mère de ses enfants. Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre que sa mémoire revienne pour avoir les réponses à toutes ses questions sur la connexion qu'il ressentait entre eux, il le ressentait en lui.

Toujours concentré sur son visage, il la vit sourire, il tourna furtivement son visage vers l'écran et put voir les deux personnages enfin de retour dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il regarda de nouveau Felicity contemplant cette magnifique femme qui avait capturé son cœur, ses longs cheveux blonds qui s'étalaient dans son dos, il voulait passer ses mains dans les mèches pour sentir la douceur de sa chevelure. Puis son regard descendit vers ses lèvres qu'il avait failli toucher il y a quelques heures et qu'il voulait goûter pour la première fois maintenant. Il se décida à bouger et à se rapprocher d'elle, car la regarder lui avait donné envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que son cœur éclate de joie.

\- Hey ! dit-il pour faire connaître sa présence sans vouloir lui faire peur

\- Hey ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire le regardant furtivement avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur le grand écran.

Il s'assit à ses côté et lui attrapa la main, il la vit se tourner vers lui comme si elle l'avait fait des millions de fois. Felicity fut déstabilisée par le regard pénétrant que lui donnait Oliver, elle sourit pour ne pas montrer ses émotions de nouveau, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que son comportement la rendait mal à l'aise tout en la rendant heureuse de le voir sans ses barrières autour de lui pour l'empêcher de l'approcher. Oliver ne la lâcha pas du regard, il vit ses yeux briller, son sourire qu'il adorait se former sur ses lèvres, quand elle caressa sa main avec son pouce il ressentit cette connexion qu'il avait senti depuis le début. Ils n'étaient pas que des amis, ils étaient beaucoup plus, il en était de plus en plus sûr au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

\- Es- tu ma petite amie ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc

\- Pardon ! dit Felicity ne s'attendant pas à une telle question

\- Avant mon accident, nous étions un couple n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! Toi et moi sommes ... nous sommes amis...Uniquement des amis Oliver, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle avait envie de lui dire que si ils n'étaient pas ensemble c'était de sa faute, qu'elle voulait être plus que son amie mais qu'il mettait des barrières autour de son cœur, du moins la concernant. Qu'il avait surement recommencé une histoire avec la magnifique Laurel Lance.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que j'étais ta petite amie avant ton accident ? demanda-t-elle

Oliver grimaça, il était tellement sûr que sa réflexion était vraie, il voulait que ce soit vrai mais il douta et réalisa que la vérité était que la femme qui lui donnait la joie de vivre même dans son état d'amnésie avait surement quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il ressentit la colère glisser dans ses veines, il ferma les yeux pour la faire passer mais se rappela de tous les messages que la jeune femme avait envoyé et reçu en retour. La jalousie prit la place de la colère, il ne voulait pas qu'un autre homme ait la chance d'être avec cette merveilleuse femme. Il parla avant même de pouvoir penser aux mots qu'il prononçait sa jalousie ayant pris le dessus sur son contrôle.

\- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie n'est-ce-pas ? C'est pour cela que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. C'est lui qui a toute ton attention, tu lui envois souvent des messages dans la journée. S'il se trouvait en face de moi je...

\- Oliver ! Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? Bien sûr que j'envoie des messages...A Diggle et Roy pour leur donner de tes nouvelles. Ils sont tes amis, ils s'inquiètent, dit-elle étonnée par sa crise de colère

\- Mais tu as souvent le sourire quand tu reçois des messages. Roy est-il ton petit ami ? demanda-t-il toujours énervé.

\- Je prends des nouvelles d'un de nos amis de Central City qui est dans le coma pour le moment. Cisco qui me donne des nouvelles me fait souvent sourire pour effacer la tristesse qui m'imprègne quand il m'apprend qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau, répondit-elle

Oliver sentit la douleur dans sa tête venir, par petits coups, _\- Tes parents savent que tu es ici -_ entendit-il dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux pour que la douleur s'estompe plus facilement. Felicity ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait pour Oliver, pourquoi il lui avait demandé s'ils étaient ensemble pour ensuite se mettre en colère à cause des messages qu'elle envoyait. Quand elle le vit fermer les yeux elle comprit qu'il avait surement un souvenir, peut-être sur Barry qu'ils avaient rencontré sur l'enquête du vol de la centrifugeuse.

Elle voulait tellement qu'il lui raconte ce qui passait dans sa tête, elle pourrait l'aider, lui donner des réponses mais il restait muet. Oliver sentit la douleur disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et sans pilule cette fois-ci. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû se comporter de la sorte avec elle, mais tout ce qui la concernait, tout ce manque de mémoire sur ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux avant l'accident le rendait fou. Il voulait tellement être avec elle qu'il faisait l'idiot, cela devait changer mais il devait être sûr avant.

\- Tu n'as personne dans ta vie alors, dit-il ouvrant de nouveau les yeux la fixant

\- Non ! J'ai déjà trois hommes dans ma vie, Diggle, Roy et toi qui prenez beaucoup trop de mon temps, dit-elle en plaisantant

Oliver fut soulagé de l'entendre et décida qu'il pouvait enfin agir sur ses sentiments vu que plus rien ne le freinait, à part l'amnésie mais cela ne comptait plus maintenant, il voulait juste être avec Felicity. Il regarda leurs mains jointes pendant un moment avant de retrouver ses yeux. Après quelques secondes à la fixer intensément, il lâcha ses mains, posa la première sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui, puis leva l'autre la posant sur sa joue, la regarda encore une fois, puis baissa la tête et couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne.

Felicity étonnée par son geste se laissa aller aux sensations qui parcouraient son corps à leur premier baiser, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, se laissa aller dans le baiser qui s'approfondit plus les secondes passaient. Elle aurait dû le repousser, elle en était consciente, mais elle souhaitait profiter de cette chance qu'elle avait d'être tenue et embrassée par l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. C'était surement l'unique baiser qu'ils partageraient, elle voulait être égoïste, insouciante pour une fois. Elle assumerait les conséquences de cet acte, elle assumerait les remontrances d'Oliver quand ses souvenirs seraient revenus et qu'il lui en voudrait d'avoir profité de son amnésie.

La main d'Oliver qui se trouvait sur sa joue se glissa dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il la tirait contre lui avec son bras autour d'elle. L'air commençait à devenir un problème, mais il s'en fichait, il avait l'impression qu'il avait attendu ce baiser depuis toujours et il voulait en profiter pendant chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. La tenir dans ses bras, sentant sa bouche bouger contre la sienne, sa langue le taquinant était encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. A bout de souffle ils rompirent le baiser mais pas leur connexion posant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

Après quelques secondes dans cette position Oliver se pencha pour presser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre à son cou, traînant des baisers sur sa peau douce avant de passer sa langue sur son pouls et d'aspirer sa peau. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était que de l'embrasser, de la goûter, Oliver ne pensait pas pouvoir en avoir assez, elle était enivrante et il voulait se perdre en elle.

Felicity pouvait sentir un picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale se perdant dans la sensation de ses baisers, mais elle sut que ce qui arrivait en ce moment, de la conséquence de leur baiser était dû à la perte de mémoire d'Oliver, uniquement à cela et que si elle se laissait aller beaucoup plus elle souffrirait lorsque ses souvenirs reviendraient. Elle pensa que ce premier et unique baiser resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire, mais elle ne devait pas en profiter beaucoup plus le laissant l'embrasser alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de leur histoire, de la place qu'elle possédait dans sa vie. Elle repoussa son corps doucement, mettant de l'espace entre eux, Oliver planta son regard dans le sien ne comprenant pas son geste.

\- Nous devrions arrêter Oliver, dit-elle

.- Pourquoi ? dit-il traçant sa lèvre inférieure enflée avec le coussinet de son pouce alors qu'il continuait à la regarder intensément

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de qui je suis... Tu te laisses diriger par tes émotions à cause de ton amnésie, et je sais que lorsque tes souvenirs seront de retour tu risques de m'en vouloir pour ce moment d'égarement...Notre amitié est très importante pour moi Oliver, car te connaître à littéralement changé ma vision de la vie, dit-elle

\- C'est vrai tu as raison, je me laisse diriger par mes émotions. Mais pas à cause de mon amnésie mais plus à cause du fait que je sais que nous partageons beaucoup plus que ce que tu prétends. Je sens cette très forte connexion entre nous et...

\- Je sais que lorsque tes souvenirs seront de retour tu décideras que ce qui se passe n'est pas ce que tu veux, et perdre ce que nous avons, perdre ton amitié est au-dessus de mes forces, lui dit-elle le coupant avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Tu es importante pour moi, Felicity, cela ne changera pas si mes souvenirs reviennent... Je ne vais pas te quitter, je veux être avec toi, lui dit-il en relevant son visage.

Felicity voulait tellement le croire, elle voulait que l'Oliver avec ses souvenirs veuille continuer une relation avec elle, mais la jeune femme connaissait si bien son ami et il mettrait un terme à ce qu'il se passait entre eux aussi rapidement que ça avait débuté. Oliver était un héros, sa mission était sa vie encore plus depuis que Thea était partie loin des désastres de leur famille, du chaos de la ville.

\- Je sais que pour l'instant tu crois que je suis importante pour toi, que tu ressens plus que de la reconnaissance mais je connais les conséquences que je subirai si je décide de commencer une relation avec toi, dit-elle caressant sa joue tendrement

Il se pencha, pressant un léger baiser contre ses lèvres alors qu'il lui caressait la joue. Il réalisa qu'il avait dû faire une chose avant son accident qui avait convaincu Felicity qu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle. Il devait réussir à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui, qu'il souhaitait passer sa vie à l'aimer. Il savait aussi que s'il lui disait tout de suite les trois mots qui étaient sur le bout de sa langue elle ne les croirait pas donc il devait être plus subtil.

\- Si je récupère ma mémoire Felicity rien ne changera entre nous, cela ne servira qu'à fortifier ce qui existait surement déjà, dit-il

\- Oliver ! Je...

\- Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que ce qui va se passer entre nous ne sera pas qu'une histoire due à mon amnésie, que ce qui se passe est tellement plus fort qu'une attirance et durera quand je me souviendrai de toi, de notre rencontre, de tout ce qui te concerne, dit-il

Felicity sentit battre son cœur rapidement à ses mots, elle ferma les yeux pour prendre la décision qui changerait sa relation avec Oliver, maintenant mais aussi après le retour de sa mémoire. Elle les ouvrit de nouveau tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien, baissa la tête et l'embrassa passant ses bras autour de son cou, espérant au fond d'elle ne pas faire une grosse bêtise.

###############################

Oliver passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides avant de sortir de sa chambre et de descendre les escaliers à la recherche de Felicity. Il avait couru dans le jardin pendant une heure, il avait commencé ce rituel depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient dans le manoir et courrait tous les matins, se sentant mieux de jours en jours. Il savait qu'il devrait repasser un scanner pour voir si le gonflement avait totalement disparu, il espérait qu'au moment où plus rien ne ferait pression sur son cerveau, sa mémoire reviendrait. Il n'avait plus eu mal à la tête, n'avait plus entendu de mots depuis qu'il avait commencé une relation avec Felicity. Même si la jeune femme lui avait affirmé qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis avant son accident, le fait que plus rien se passait depuis qu'il s'était lancé et l'avait embrassé signifiait que ces souvenirs furtifs passant dans sa tête étaient pour lui montrer le chemin...Etre avec Felicity.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque où Felicity aimait s'enfermer pendant quelques heures pour lire pendant que lui courait sur la propriété. Il fut surpris de voir la pièce vide pour une fois, il s'aventura dans le salon mais ne la vit pas non plus. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, une peur qu'il ne comprenait pas s'insinuant en lui, la douleur à sa tête qui n'était pas survenue depuis longtemps le frappa durement. _\- Diggle ! Elle respire !_ _ **Oui -**_ Oliver réalisa que Felicity avait été de nouveau en danger, il commençait sincèrement à se demander ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie pour être blessée plusieurs fois, il réalisa aussi que son chauffeur et garde du corps faisait partie du mystère que la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas lui révéler.

La douleur s'intensifia encore, pour la première fois depuis son réveil il vit un flash passer devant ses yeux, Felicity dans les bras d'un homme portant une tenue de robin des bois, avec un carquois dans le dos. Il se demanda si cet homme était celui qui risquait de l'emmener loin de lui pour toujours.

\- Felicity, dit-il doucement la douleur dans sa tête l'empêchant de crier

Il devait la retrouver pour empêcher ce monstre de l'enlever, il s'avança dans le salon péniblement, fermant les yeux quelques fois pour essayer de soulager cette douleur qui le bloquait. Puis il sentit l'odeur du café et entendit une musique venant d'une radio sur sa droite, tournant la tête vers la porte du jardin d'hiver qui était ouverte, il put y apercevoir Felicity assise à la petite table, une tasse de café dans sa main et un livre de la bibliothèque dans l'autre. Il fut soulagé de l'avoir retrouvée, qu'elle fût saine et sauve, comme par magie la douleur partit petit à petit lui permettant de se sentir mieux. Il prit quelques respirations avant de s'avancer et d'aller la rejoindre.

Tout en s'avançant il repensa à leur soirée parfaite de la veille au soir, ils avaient commandé au traiteur italien, s'était fait livrer puis avaient mangé dans la cuisine collés l'un contre l'autre, se souriant, discutant, étant simplement bien ensemble. Ensuite ils s'étaient promenés dans le jardin main dans la main, durant toute la soirée ils n'avaient pas discuté de son problème mais de leur enfance, Oliver souhaitant la connaître mieux. Quand ils étaient retournés dans la maison pour se coucher, le jeune homme aurait voulu l'emmener dans sa chambre et lui faire l'amour mais il savait que Felicity ne voulait pas passer ce stade avant que ses souvenirs ne reviennent. Il le comprenait et les douches froides étaient devenues son rituel du soir avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Hey, appela-t-il alors qu'il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle apaisé qu'elle aille bien.

\- Tu as finis d'évacuer ton trop plein d'énergie ?, demanda-t-elle

Elle repensa à ce qui était arrivé il y a deux jours quand elle l'avait vu rentrer dans la cuisine retirant son t-shirt imbibé de transpiration la laissant entrevoir ses fabuleux abdominaux. Il s'était arrêté subitement quand il l'avait vu et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle pouvait voir ses cicatrices. Il avait voulu se couvrir rapidement se sentant mal à l'aise qu'elle puisse le voir comme cela mais elle l'avait arrêté dans ses mouvements lui expliquant qu'elle les connaissait déjà. Elle avait posé la main sur celle qui leur avait permis de se rencontrer et l'avait entendu exhaler un souffle à son contact. Elle sentait bien qu'il voulait approfondir leur relation mais elle n'était pas sûre que cela soit raisonnable, elle avait déjà peur de sa réaction au fait qu'elle n'avait pas empêché ce qui arrivait entre eux.

\- Oui cela m'a fait du bien...J'aimerais te poser une question Felicity

\- Je t'écoute tant que ce n'est pas sur ton manque de mémoire

\- As-tu été blessée ? Ou bien enlevé ? demanda-t-il

Felicity tourna sa tête rapidement vers lui comprenant qu'il avait surement eu un souvenir où elle avait été blessée. Mais pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas de ce qu'il semblait se rappeler ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la musique s'arrêta d'un coup pour laisser la place à un flash info.

\- Et encore une fois cette nuit la femme en noir à sauver une jeune femme qui était attaquée par un gang dans les Glades. Nous ne savons pas qui est cette justicière qui court dans la rue mais je pense que les femmes de Starling City sont heureuses de sa présence pour les protéger

Felicity pinça ses lèvres, en gardant son attention sur son livre, elle avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas montrer ses émotions à cause du secret d'Arrow, mais la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'entendre à la radio allait surement lui faire poser encore plus de question. Déjà avec ce qu'il venait de lui demander juste avant d'être interrompu par le journaliste lui avait fait comprendre qu'il commençait surement à se rappeler. Cela signifiait aussi que Sarah était revenue en ville et qu'elle devait prévenir Diggle rapidement de ne pas laisser leur amie approcher Oliver car il la croyait morte encore. Oliver se rendant compte que Felicity faisait exprès de l'ignorer continua sur sa lancée

\- Es-tu comme cette femme ? C'est pour cela que je t'ai vu blessé dans un flash ?, demanda-t-il

\- Non ! Oliver si tu commences à avoir des flashes cela signifie que ta mémoire se révèle à toi doucement. Je me rends compte que c'est très difficile pour toi de rester sans rien faire mais si tu pouvais te laisser le temps de guérir, peut-être que les blancs commenceraient à se remplir d'eux-mêmes.

Felicity se leva de la chaise pour quitter le jardin d'hiver mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, Oliver enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, tirant son corps contre le sien alors qu'il ancrait son regard au sien. Il ressentit de nouveau cette peur de la perdre s'insinuer en lui, la douleur fit de nouveau surface, _\- Je veux que tu restes ici._ _ **Quoi ! Tu ne peux pas me demander !**_ _Je ne te le demande pas ! -_ Ce moment qu'il venait d'entendre confirmait ce qu'il avait réalisé récemment, son traumatisme était lié à Felicity. Il avait surement presque failli la perdre. Cela le terrifia, la douleur s'intensifia, il devait se calmer pour la faire partir.

Après quelques secondes à se concentrer elle disparut de nouveau. Il serra la jeune femme contre lui posant sa joue contre ses cheveux, respirant son odeur lui prouvant qu'elle était toujours présente, qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il desserra sa prise se sentant mieux, étant rassuré pour le moment, leurs regards se croisèrent encore et Oliver comprit qu'il ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Il était amoureux de cette femme. Il couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne, le baiser était doux et lent, ses lèvres bougeaient presque paresseusement sur les siennes alors qu'il appréciait la manière dont elle se sentait contre lui. Sa langue taquina la couture de ses lèvres, demandant à entrer et quand elle ouvrit la bouche, il approfondit le baiser, prenant son temps se perdant dans les sensations qu'elle lui procurait.

Il se fit la promesse pendant qu'il embrassait la femme qu'il aimait qu'il combattrait ce robin des bois pour qu'il ne l'éloigne jamais de lui.

########################################

Oliver prépara le repas pour eux, Felicity était assise sur un tabouret le regardant faire, si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était resté bloqué sur une île pendant cinq ans. Tout en le regardant elle communiquait avec Diggle lui donnant les dernières nouvelles concernant Oliver et lui apprenant le retour de Sara qu'il devait prévenir de l'amnésie du justicier, le plus rapidement possible.

\- A qui parles-tu ?, demanda Oliver se penchant sur le comptoir

\- Je donne des nouvelles à Diggle et Roy, je sais que tu ne te rappelles pas mais ils sont aussi tes amis les plus proches, dit-elle

\- Nous devrions les inviter pour que je fasse plus ample connaissances avec eux, répondit-il

\- Big Belly Burger ou bien chinois ?, dit-elle

Oliver se recula pour surveiller la cuisson de son cordon bleu lorsqu'il sentit cette fameuse douleur faire de nouveau surface _\- Tu as vu Felicity !_ _ **Attend non ! Pourquoi ?**_ _Je me suis absenté acheter à manger, à mon retour plus personne ! Cela fait des heures -_ Il tourna la tête en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction de Felicity qui le fixait à présent.

\- Oliver ! Que vois-tu ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Rien !

\- Oliver ! Arrête de rester dans ton mutisme, arrête de me laisser de côté. Je vois bien quand tu te souviens, tu as une douleur à la tête. Je n'ai rien dit avant mais je peux t'aider à te souvenir, dit-elle

\- Depuis que nous habitons ensemble, j'entends des voix dans ma tête. La plupart du temps c'est la tienne. Je ne peux pas situer dans le temps où ces moments sont arrivés. Quelque fois je pense que j'entends aussi la mienne et celle de ton ami John, dit-il

\- C'est super ! Cela signifie que tes souvenirs refont surface...Je suis sûre que tu retrouveras la mémoire bientôt, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Mais je ne veux pas me souvenir, cria-t-il

\- Quoi !

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre Felicity...Je ne veux pas me rappeler qu'il a failli t'emmener loin de moi

Les mots étaient à peine sortis de sa bouche avant que la douleur ne revienne, Oliver agrippa sa tête entre ses mains, une lumière aveuglante étincelant derrière ses paupières alors qu'il respirait profondément, essayant de contrer la douleur aiguë qui lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un enfonçait des piques à glace dans sa tête.

\- Oliver ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?, cria-t-elle le suppliant de répondre faisant le tour de l'îlot de cuisine pour le rejoindre

Il sentait que cela recommençait comme à New-York, il respirait par le nez essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas faire un autre malaise. Il savait qu'il entendrait cette voix qui le hantait, _\- Mais encore une fois tu es passé à côté de l'essentiel. Je détiens la fille que tu aimes. Tu vas me retrouver là où je te dirais. Sinon je la tues -_

\- Non ! Felicity, hurla-t-il

\- Je suis là Oliver ! Ouvre les yeux...Je suis devant toi, dit-elle lui posant sa main sur sa poitrine à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

Oliver sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort à son toucher, il ouvrit les yeux et ancra son regard au sien, elle était toujours là, c'était cette voix qui lui avait fait peur. Il tendit la main la posa sur sa joue, colla son front contre le sien et pris une grande respiration. Ce monstre ne l'avait pas, elle était avec lui dans la cuisine. Il voulait lui poser tellement de questions, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle se mettait en danger au point que cet homme habillé en robin des bois lui voulait du mal. Mais pour le moment il souhaitait juste profiter de sa présence près de lui, dans ses bras.

 **##############################**

 **Et voilà Oliver a enfin embrassé Felicity et elle se laisse aller même si elle a peur des conséquences lorsqu'il retrouvera ses souvenirs qui sont de plus en plus présents. Oliver a peur de la perdre car il comprend qu'elle a été en danger. Pensez-vous qu'il a raison de croise que c'est l'homme en vert son ennemi ? Je vous laisse me donner vos avis...A vos claviers...A bientôt pour la suite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je voudrais vous remercier pour tout les commentaires et excusez-moi d'avance si je n'ai pas répondu individuellement, mais j'ai été énormément occupé, en effet entre les rendez-vous médicaux pour mon poignet, et avoir pu retrouver un petit temps partiel que je commence lundi je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à passer sur le pc. Ayant écris deux autres histoires après celle-ci vous aurez toujours de mes nouvelles et pourrez toujours me lire si vous le souhaitez.**

 **Tout le monde était heureux que Felicity se laisse aller, mais les choses ne vont pas être aussi facile...Vous allez comprendre dans ce chapitre...Une personne ne va pas être d'accord sur l'évolution de la relation entre Oliver et Felicity.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa patience et ses conseils. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **#######################################**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Oliver avait eu sa dernière douleur dans la tête en ayant des souvenirs qui essayaient de passer la barrière de son amnésie. Felicity était inquiète car elle avait réalisé que son traumatisme était lié à Slade. D'une certaine façon il avait tellement peur que ce monstre revienne à Starling City pour lui prendre Laurel et Thea qu'il avait préféré oublié son existence. Mais l'explosion avait approfondie sa perte de mémoire, le souvenir de l'événement traumatique qu'il avait subi en voyant Slade tuer sa mère, et lié à son travail de nuit, avait aussi effacé les autres souvenirs qui lui étaient associés. La Team Arrow, ses partenaires, sa mission.

Après l'avoir calmer dans le jardin d'hiver faisant tout pour l'apaiser, elle avait voulu le faire parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer, lui demandant ce qu'il avait entendu mais il avait refusé sa requête ne souhaitant plus y penser, ne souhaitant pas en discuter. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras en lui assurant qu'il se sentait mieux, qu'il voulait uniquement la tenir. Elle y avait concédé en se promettant de lui faire avouer ce qu'il s'était déjà rappeler, l'aidant à placer ses souvenirs dans le temps, dans les endroits où ce qu'il entendait était arrivé pour que sa mémoire se débloque et qu'il se rappelle, qu'il était le justicier de Starling City tout comme Sara, Diggle et Roy.

Hier ils avaient reçu un message de la secrétaire du Dr Andrews qui souhaitait faire passer un scanner à son patient. Ce matin Felicity étant assez fatiguée de ne pas beaucoup dormir trop inquiète pour Oliver, avait fait appel à John pour les conduire, de plus elle pourrait lui parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert et constaté. Quand Diggle arriva Oliver était encore sous la douche, avec Felicity ils se dirigèrent vers le salon pour discuter de la situation, des progrès que leur ami avait fait.

\- Alors a-t-il eu de nouveaux flashs depuis la dernière fois ?, demanda-t-il

\- A part cette crise il y a deux jours il n'a plus rien eu. Depuis que je le connais je n'ai jamais vu Oliver être effrayé, dit-elle

\- Le souvenir qu'il a eu était surement lié à son traumatisme qui essaie de passer les barrières de l'amnésie sélective

\- Je pense savoir ce dont Oliver ne veut pas se rappeler, dit-elle

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire Felicity, le seul homme qui a presque vaincu notre ami est Slade...Il doit avoir peur qu'il arrive à s'enfuir de la prison d'Argus, il a effacé l'existence de l'attaque Mirakuru de sa mémoire, répondit Diggle

\- Mais l'explosion a supprimé sa mémoire liée à son alter-ego, et à nous ses partenaires, répondit-elle tristement

\- Il va s'en sortir comme il l'a toujours fait. Il a tenu cinq ans sur cette île même si je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas resté que là-bas, il est revenu ici, a battu Malcolm, battu Slade, il vaincra son amnésie.

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Oliver rentrait dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers l'autre homme dans la pièce et lui serra la main, ensuite il partit vers Felicity, l'embrassa sur la tempe tout en posant sa main autour de sa taille. Diggle ne dit rien à ce geste mais fut étonné de ce rapprochement alors qu'Oliver avait toujours tout fait pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de la jeune femme avant son accident ne souhaitant pas la faire rentrer dans ses ténèbres même si il était amoureux d'elle. Il ne fit pas plus attention leur indiquant que la voiture était devant, que dès qu'ils souhaitaient partir qu'il le prévienne puis sortit du salon non sans tourner la tête au dernier moment et de voir Oliver se placer devant son amie la prenant par la taille, la serrant contre lui.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Diggle les vit s'approcher de lui se tenant par la main, Oliver souriant à la jeune femme comme un écolier avec son premier béguin. Il sut que ce rapprochement n'était pas de bon augure, mais rien ne lui indiquait pour le moment qu'ils étaient devenus intimes, mais pendant tout le voyage il garda un œil sur eux les espionnant dans le rétroviseur. Après dix minutes de conduite, ne voyant rien se passer d'inhabituel, il en déduit qu'il s'était trompé, que ses amis n'avaient pas passé la barrière de l'amitié, il regarda la route se sentant rassurer. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient ensemble il était leur plus grand fan, mais il pensait que ce n'était pas le bon moment alors qu'Oliver était amnésique. Après quelques minutes à ne plus faire attention à eux il entendit un chuchotement qui lui fit relever le regard vers le rétroviseur et il comprit très rapidement qu'il avait tort, ils étaient plus proche que ce qu'il pensait au départ.

Il put voir Oliver se pencher, fermant la distance entre lui et Felicity alors qu'il pressait un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle lui rendait son baiser, sa main remontant sa poitrine et se posant sur sa joue. Se sentant comme un voyeur il préféra regarder la route, il réalisa qu'ils avaient passé une étape, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée, il décida qu'il parlerait à Felicity à leur retour de l'hôpital. La jeune femme ne se rendant pas compte de l'observation de son amie John, continua le baiser en l'approfondissant lentement, Oliver lui attrapa le cou pour la serrer encore plus contre lui, il grogna contre sa bouche maudissant la ceinture de sécurité qui l'empêchait de la faire s'installer sur ses genoux. L'entendant pester contre ses lèvres, Felicity se recula une minute plus tard, son pouce caressant sa barbe

\- As- tu eu une douleur à la tête ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela Felicity ?, dit-il lui caressant la joue

\- Tu as fait un bruit comme-ci tu souffrais, répondit-elle

\- Si j'ai grogné c'est contre cette ceinture de sécurité qui m'empêche de te soulever et te poser sur mes genoux pour t'embrasser de la façon dont je le veux réellement, répondit-il lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres

\- Oh ! Oliver nous ne sommes pas seul, murmura-t-elle en souriant

\- Je le sais mais si tu avais conduit je n'aurais jamais pu faire cela

Il se pencha pour un autre baiser, ses émotions faisant des ravages, il la voulait, la désirait souhaitait la chérir toutes les minutes de la journée avec des baisers, des caresses. Il toucha ses lèvres avec sa langue, l'encourageant à s'ouvrir, elle se sépara pour lui immédiatement, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, jouant, flirtant avec une intensité ardente. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Oliver recula contre l'appuie-tête, la tirant contre lui pour qu'elle pose sa tête contre son épaule, il devait se calmer sinon il lui ferait l'amour dans la voiture sans même se soucier de la présence de leur chauffeur. Il ferma les yeux profitant de la paix que cette femme pouvait lui procurer rien qu'en était présente à ses côtés, il avait l'impression de se sentir vivant.

Il posa une de ses mains sur sa cuisse puis l'autre descendit doucement le long de son dos pour que ses doigts puissent caresser sa peau nue là où son chemisier s'était relevé. Arrivés sur le parking de l'hôpital, ils descendirent de la voiture se tenant la main, Diggle les informa qu'il les attendrait ici. Il les regarda partir se demandant ce qui passait par la tête de son amie pour commencer une relation maintenant qui serait surement vouée à l'échec vu les circonstances et la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Oliver, il savait qu'il devait faire comprendre à Felicity que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Le médecin fit passer le scanner à Oliver comme d'habitude, Felicity lui avait dévoilé les douleurs aigues qu'il avait subies deux fois déjà sans lui communiquer les raisons de celles-ci. Maintenant ils attendaient dans son bureau qu'il revienne avec les résultats et peut-être des réponses. Oliver se trouvait devant la fenêtre regardant l'horizon pensant à la femme assise dans une chaise pas très loin de lui. Il espérait que le médecin lui apprendrait que le gonflement était parti et que les souvenirs allaient commencer à affluer, il avait besoin de réponses pour la perte de ces deux années mais il souhaitait aussi savoir qui était Felicity pour lui avant son accident. Il sentit sa présence avant même qu'elle ne le touche, ses muscles tendus se détendirent automatiquement à son toucher, elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui, le calmer instantanément, comme une fée.

\- Je sais ce qui te préoccupe Oliver, dit-elle lui caressant le dos de haut en bas souhaitant l'apaiser

\- Es-tu sûr Felicity ? demanda-t-il continuant à regarder la ville qui s'affichait devant lui

\- Tu veux pouvoir retrouver tes souvenirs car tu ne supportes plus d'être présent avec des personnes dont tu n'as aucun souvenir. C'est pour cela que je vais te demander, lorsque nous seront sortis, d'appeler Laurel pour qu'elle me remplace et que tu te retrouves avec quelqu'un dont tu te rappelles, dit-elle doucement

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Oliver se retourna en un éclair pour l'attraper à la taille et la plaquer contre sa poitrine. Lentement, ses lèvres se mirent à rencontrer les siennes dans un baiser sensuel et prolongé, il suça sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche, la caressant avec sa langue et elle soupira doucement. Il souleva sa main pour lui caresser la joue, il voulait tellement lui dire ses sentiments mais il savait qu'elle ne le croirait pas à cause de son amnésie, il se rappelait qu'avant de commencer leur relation elle lui avait expliqué que quand il se souviendrait il ne voudrait pas d'elle.

\- Tu as raison je veux que mes souvenirs reviennent mais pas pour la raison que tu as évoqué, je veux savoir qui tu étais pour moi avant cet accident, dit-il la fixant

\- Oh ! Nous étions des amis, répondit-elle tout simplement

Oliver devait lui faire comprendre d'une certaine façon ce qu'elle représentait pour lui sans révéler ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il souhaitait exprimer les pensées et les émotions qu'il réprimait depuis leur premier baiser il y a une semaine.

\- Tu es la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais rencontrée, je veux juste que tu saches à quel point tu es spéciale pour moi et à quel point je…. Je… j'aime vraiment être avec toi.

Il sentit sa main tremblante caresser son visage et il ressentit de nouveau des papillons dans le ventre, mais il avait l'impression qu'à cet instant précis ils étaient multipliés par mille à cause de ce sentiment amoureux qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

\- Tu es très spécial pour moi aussi Oliver, murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Qu'ai-je fais pour avoir la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie ?

\- Tu es rentré dans mon bureau un jour...Tout simplement, répondit-elle avec un sourire

Oliver sentit la petite douleur apparaître signifiant qu'un souvenir faisait son apparition encore _\- Felicity Smoak ! Enchanté je suis Oliver Queen -_ Il laissa échapper un souffle puis se pencha pour goûter à ses lèvres encore qu'il captura pleinement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent Oliver essaya de transmettre tout l'amour, la passion et le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle, ses mains s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher plus près de son corps. Il savoura la douce saveur de sa bouche, elle sépara ses lèvres, l'invitant à entrer, sa langue sonda doucement sa bouche chaude et humide, il trouva sa langue, la caressa doucement avec la sienne, la suçant parfois. Oliver était enivré en sa présence et il ne voulait jamais que ce baiser se termine, il commença à respirer par le nez souhaitant prolonger la douce extase de leur baiser.

Sa maîtrise de soi continua à se détériorer quand il sentit les ongles de Felicity s'agripper à son cou, le tirant encore plus près, mais après des minutes de pur plaisir elle rompit le baiser, haletant alors que le besoin d'air se faisait trop important. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir la poitrine de Felicity se soulever et tomber en prenant de longues respirations, sa propre respiration s'accéléra en anticipant son prochain mouvement. Il remonta sa main derrière son dos puis caressa son épaule avant de commencer à descendre vers sa poitrine qu'il voulait tant toucher, quand ils furent avertit de la présence d'une autre personne dans le bureau en entendant une toux. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte et purent apercevoir le Dr Andrews qui les regardait avec un sourire, il se déplaça vers son bureau et ils le suivirent s'asseyant dans les chaises se tenant toujours la main.

\- Le gonflement s'est dissipé, vous semblez être presque à cent pour cent guéri Mr Queen. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces accès de douleur se produisent et la seule option qui reste à explorer est que c'est plus une raison psychologique qu'un problème physique à présent, déclara-t-il à son patient.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire...Vous me parlez d'un traumatisme et maintenant que c'est une raison psychologique, répondit Oliver

Le médecin lui expliqua qu'après son réveil ne sachant pas la cause de son amnésie, il avait demandé à ses amis de ne pas l'aider à se souvenir le laissant le faire par lui-même, c'était beaucoup mieux pour ne pas ressentir trop de nouvelles données en même temps. Maintenant qu'il était certain que son inconscient se battait contre les souvenirs qui tentaient de refaire surface pour une raison que lui seul connaissait, il devrait sortir dans la ville, se promener dans des endroits qui étaient ancrés dans sa mémoire pour essayer d'aider ses souvenirs à revenir.

\- Devons-nous continuer à nous éclipser et le laisser seul à se souvenir, où pouvons-nous lui montrer nous-même des endroits que nous connaissons tous ?, demanda Felicity

\- Non ! Vous pouvez l'aider, je pense même que certains endroits dont il n'a aucun souvenirs mais que vous avez partagés ensemble pourrait l'aider pour que sa mémoire travaille. Votre amnésie est due à un traumatisme, le fait que vos souvenirs ne soient pas revenus et que vous ayez des douleurs à la tête, signifie que vous ne souhaitez pas vous souvenir. Vous les bloquez intentionnellement, dit le Dr Andrews

\- Oliver pourquoi bloques-tu intentionnellement tes souvenirs ?, demanda Felicity

\- Je redoute cette douleur atroce à chaque souvenir qui essaie de refaire surface, Si je ne me souviens de rien aucun malheur ne pourra arriver, dit-il honnêtement la regardant

\- Malheureusement Mr Queen vous ne pouvez pas rester amnésique et les souvenirs ne resteront pas bloqués dans votre tête pour toujours. Si vous continuez à les contraindre, quand ils ressurgiront la douleur pourrait-être dix fois pire et causer des dégâts irrémédiables, répondit le Dr Andrews

\- Comment je fais pour ne plus bloquer mes souvenirs, je veux que ma mémoire soit de retour, dit-il serrant la main de Felicity

\- Vous devez reprendre une routine normale de votre vie et vos souvenirs reviendront, vous devez les laisser reprendre leur place dans votre mémoire. Je sais que cela sera difficile pour vous Mr Queen et que cela peut prendre du temps, dit-il

\- Donc, ce que vous me dîtes c'est que je devrais arrêter de combattre ce retour de souvenir et les accepter même si ils sont difficiles tout en reprenant une vie normale ? demanda Oliver

\- Oui ! De plus Melle Smoak peut aussi reprendre sa propre vie, vous pouvez vous débrouillez tout seul Mr Queen, plus besoin d'assistance.

Felicity sentit sa poitrine se serrer, Oliver voudrait-il qu'elle reste avec lui au manoir vu qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Où lui demanderait-il de rester avec elle même si il n'avait plus besoin de sa présence à ses côtés ? La réaction qu'il avait eu au moment où elle avait suggéré de demander à Laurel de venir au manoir était assez éloquente pour une réponse, ainsi que le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, rempli de passions et d'amour. Elle pourrait croire, si elle ne connaissait pas si bien Oliver qu'il souhaitait la garder près de lui. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la caresse d'Oliver sur son bras, elle remercia le Dr Andrews puis ils sortirent du bureau se tenant par la main, c'était vraiment devenu une habitude.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur vide, Felicity n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'Oliver avait dit au médecin à un moment,

\- Pourquoi tu penses qu'un malheur pourrait arriver si tu te souviens Oliver ?

\- Je ne sais pas...c'est une impression que j'ai par moment...surement mon inquiétude amplifiée par mon absence de souvenirs, en la rassurant

Mais Oliver savait très bien pourquoi il ne voulait pas que ses souvenirs soient de retour, il ne voulait qu'aucun danger n'arrive à Felicity, elle était si importante pour lui. La jeune femme le regarda un instant et put voir dans son regard qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité, une chose l'inquiétait c'était ce qui le conduisait à bloquer sa mémoire, elle devait trouver un moyen de trouver le sujet de son inquiétude et l'aider à se rappeler.

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, Diggle demanda à Oliver s'il pouvait parler un instant à Felicity, il accepta en les laissant près de la voiture, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme puis partit les laissant seul.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu fais Felicity ? Demanda-t-il calmement alors qu'il la regardait attentivement.

\- J'essaie d'aider Oliver, répondit-elle ne comprenant pas sa question

\- Penses-tu que d'avoir une relation avec lui est sain ? Votre histoire est basée sur des mensonges car il ne te connaît pas...Pas la véritable Felicity Smoak...Pas celle qui l'aide avec sa mission en tout cas, dit-il

\- Il m'a demandé si j'étais sa petite amie, j'ai dit que non que nous étions qu'amis mais il m'a embrassé tout de même, répondit-elle

\- Tu aurais dû empêcher ce qui est arrivé. Pour l'instant son jugement par rapport à ses émotions est basé sur une idée fausse de votre relation...Même si je sais qu'Oliver a des sentiments pour toi Felicity, il ne va pas bien prendre que tu aies laissé faire cela, dit-il

\- Je sais que tu as raison John mais... j'ai pris la décision malgré les conséquences... J'espère que quand il se souviendra il voudra toujours rester avec moi, dit-elle son cœur se serrant aux mots de son ami

\- Felicity ! Tu sais que les conséquences seront terribles, tu connais Oliver, tu sais déjà comment il va réagir quand il se souviendra...

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas consciente de cela Dig ...Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà pesé le pour et le contre sur notre relation, ce que nous vivons est fort...Je le sens en moi

\- Felicity je suis le premier à vouloir que vous soyez ensemble, tu le sais...Tu es parfaite pour lui mais ce que vous vivez en ce moment...Ce n'est pas réel...Pas pour lui du moins. Si tu ne veux pas que votre amitié soit finie lorsqu'il se souviendra, tu dois tout arrêter pendant qu'il est encore temps, dit-il

\- Mais je l'aime John...Tu me demandes de renoncer à lui, dit-elle

\- Non Felicity ! Je te demande de renoncer à lui pour le moment pendant qu'il est amnésique, quand il se souviendra tu pourras être de nouveau avec lui et votre histoire sera réelle

\- Quand il se souviendra qu'il est le justicier de la ville, il n'y aura plus d'histoire à recommencer. Oliver ne veut pas de moi à cause de sa mission, il pense que je serais en danger si nous sommes ensemble...Mais je le suis déjà en étant que sa partenaire...Mais il ne le voit pas, c'est pour cela qu'il me quittera, dit-elle les larmes commençant à perler dans le coin de ses yeux

\- Felicity...

\- Merci John, je vais y réfléchir. Embrasse Roy pour moi et faîtes attention, si tu as besoin d'un coup de main n'oublie pas que je suis toujours là pour vous aider, dit-elle l'embrassant sur la joue le laissant seul près de la voiture.

Felicity essaya de combattre la douleur qui se développait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte du manoir, elle garda plusieurs minutes la poignée dans la main pensant à ce que John venait de lui dire, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Après un instant à rester devant la porte toute seule elle se décida à rentrer, Oliver se retourna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard de sa petite amie, elle semblait contrariée. Il se dirigea vers elle, fermant la distance entre eux et plaçant sa main sur sa joue alors qu'il inclinait la tête en arrière pour la forcer à le regarder, il laissa son autre main tomber sur sa hanche, la serrant légèrement.

\- Que s'est-il passé dehors Felicity, tu as l'air d'être contrariée ?, demanda-t-il

Felicity savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son ami, elle savait que John avait raison et cela lui faisait mal de devoir terminer la relation qu'elle avait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait sachant que plus jamais elle n'aurait la chance d'être avec lui.

\- John souhaitait avoir de tes nouvelles suite à ton rendez-vous, le rassura-t-elle

\- Il aurait pu me le demander personnellement, je sais que je ne me souviens pas de lui mais je lui aurais répondu quand même, dit-il

Felicity ne voulait pas lui mentir mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle pensait à ce que leur ami venait de lui dire. Elle savait que John la protégeait de trop souffrir et elle le remerciait pour cela, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer, elle finirait avec le cœur brisé quand Oliver lui dirait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû succomber à son charme, qu'il était amoureux de Laurel depuis longtemps et pour toujours. Elle le regarda se donnant du courage, mais les mots étaient si difficile à dire quand il la fixait avec un tel regard doux et presque amoureux pourrait-elle dire.

\- Je devrais retourner chez moi, dit-elle n'arrivant pas à sortir les mots qu'elle souhaitait

\- Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?, demanda Oliver

\- Tu as entendu le médecin...Plus besoin d'infirmière pour te surveiller...

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être en colère qu'elle ne souhaite plus rester avec lui maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de surveillance, elle devait retourner à sa propre vie, mais il aurait cru que ce qu'ils partageaient comptait pour elle autant que pour lui. Il se détacha d'elle faisant quelques pas en arrière, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Felicity vit la blessure que ses mots avaient causée dans son regard, dans sa façon de se tenir même s'il essaya de le cacher. Elle était prise entre deux choix, soit écouter sa tête et le quitter, soit écouter son cœur et jeter au diable les conséquences de ses actions. Elle était tellement amoureuse de lui, elle avait un aperçu de ce que c'était d'être touchée, entourée, embrassée par cet homme qui était tout pour elle. Comment pourrait-elle le quitter ? Elle s'avança et l'entoura de ses petits bras, Oliver détendit les siens pour les placer derrière son dos.

\- Je rentrerais chez moi seulement si tu me le demandes Oliver, dit-elle

\- Mais tu viens de dire que tu...

\- Oui pour aller chercher de nouveau vêtement, vérifier mon courrier, dit-elle le coupant

\- Je veux que tu restes au manoir...Je veux te garder auprès de moi. Je sais que physiquement, je vais bien, je me débrouillerai tout seul comme la souligné le médecin. Mais je te veux auprès de moi autrement que comme ces dernières semaines. Je veux que nous soyons ensemble, dit-il en la regardant attentivement pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire exactement.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-elle

Felicity repensa à ce que lui avait dit Diggle, elle savait qu'il avait raison, qu'elle se leurrait, qu'Oliver ne voudrait pas de relation à cause de son identité. Mais elle voulait croire que leur temps passé ensemble, pendant son amnésie, le ferait changer d'avis.

###############################

Felicity tourna dans son lit pour la énième fois et laissa échapper un long soupir en fixant le plafond. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait parlé avec Diggle et ses mots se mélangeaient toujours dans sa tête, elle faisait des cauchemars où Oliver lui en voulait et lui demandait de quitter la Team, elle se réveillait en sursaut les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait aussi intentionnellement gardé une certaine distance entre elle et Oliver, ne restant pas avec lui le soir après le repas allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle savait que John avait raison et qu'elle aurait dû quitter le manoir demandant peut-être même à Laurel de prendre sa place mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre encore ce qu'il y avait entre eux, du moment où il retrouverait sa mémoire tout serait fini et elle le savait, elle voulait profiter le plus longtemps possible de ces moments avec lui. Mais en contrepartie elle savait aussi que John lui avait dit la vérité, leur histoire n'était pas réelle, pas pour Oliver en tout cas, il était dans cette bulle, entouré par son amnésie qui avait effacé son refus d'une relation à cause de son travail de nuit. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, de lui expliquer pourquoi elle s'était un peu éloignée de lui et surtout la raison de la rupture qu'elle venait lui annoncer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de se lever, il était minuit passé mais espérait qu'il ne dormait pas encore, elle longea le mur et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre d'Oliver, après quelques secondes de réflexion elle frappa pour annoncer sa présence.

Oliver entendit frapper à la porte, il n'avait pas bien dormi ces derniers jours depuis leur retour de l'hôpital, il essayait de ne pas s'énerver par rapport à ce que lui avait indiqué le médecin. Bien évidemment il bloquait les souvenirs car il ne voulait pas que cet homme à qui appartenait cette voix menaçante vienne lui enlever la femme qu'il aimait. Il était sûr que s'il se souvenait, il le traquerait et mettrait par la même occasion une cible sur Felicity, s'il ne se rappelait pas elle ne risquait rien. Ce qui l'ennuyait aussi c'était la distance que la jeune femme avait de nouveau mis entre eux depuis sa discussion avec son chauffeur, il ne savait pas de quoi ils avaient parlé mais cela avait perturbé Felicity qui était toujours tendue dans ses bras quand elle y restait assez longtemps pour qu'il ait le temps de l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour, dit-il ouvrant la porte la contemplant incapable d'empêcher ses yeux d'errer sur le débardeur et le short qu'elle portait. Oliver se força à arrêter de regarder sinon il allait lui sauter dessus.

\- Bonjour, je suis désolée si je te réveille, dit-elle regardant sa poitrine

\- Je ne dormais pas Felicity, ne t'inquiète pas

\- Je souhaitais que l'on parle, si tu acceptes bien sûr, dit-elle

Il lui fit signe en direction de son lit, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, elle semblait nerveuse et il était évident qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec tout ce dont elle voulait lui parler pensa Oliver.

\- Je pense que je devrais retourner chez moi Oliver...Je sais que tu ne vas pas comprendre mon comportement mais cette relation que nous avons doit cesser même si au fond de mon cœur je ne le souhaite pas.

\- Attend Felicity ! Nous sommes bien ensemble. Je sais que je n'ai pas de souvenir de nous mais je suis persuadé que mes sentiments sont vrais, dit-il

\- Les sentiments que tu ressens, que tu as l'impression de ressentir à mon égard sont uniquement dus au fait que je suis à tes côtés tout le temps. Tu ne vois que moi... Je suis sûre que si je ne m'étais pas occupé de toi, si c'était John, il n'y aurait jamais rien eu entre nous, dit-elle

\- Tu as tort ! Ce que je ressens pour toi n'a rien à voir avec de la gratitude, j'aurais ressenti la même chose si tu étais restée chez toi, ce n'est pas que tu restes près de moi qui m'a attiré vers toi, c'est ta personnalité, ta beauté.

\- Tu dis cela maintenant car tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui entoure notre rencontre...Mais nous devons voir l'évidence...Notre relation n'est pas réelle...Tu as construit une bulle autour de nous pour te protéger...

\- Elle est réelle...Ce que je ressens pour toi est réel. Cela n'a rien avoir avec ma perte de souvenir car je suis sûr que je les ressentais déjà avant l'accident, dit-il

Il entoura une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt avant de le placer derrière son oreille et de laisser sa main sur sa joue. Il la regarda un instant avant de se pencher et de couvrir sa bouche avec la sienne, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux la rapprochant encore plus de lui alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, laissant sa langue explorer sa bouche. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent mais Oliver ne la lâcha pas et continua ses baisers dans son cou puis mordillant son lobe d'oreille alors qu'il enroulait son bras autour de sa taille, plaçant sa main sur le bas de son dos.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi...Ce que nous vivons sera toujours là après que je me souviendrai de toi. Je suis même persuadé que notre relation sera encore plus forte

Felicity ne savait pas quoi faire, Oliver ne l'aidait pas à conserver sa résolution de le quitter, ses baisers, ses caresses diminuaient cette décision, elle voulait écouter John et laisser Oliver tout seul stoppant tout de suite ce qui se passait entre eux. Mais elle voulait aussi faire confiance à l'homme qu'elle aimait, croire qu'il disait la vérité et que leur relation résisterait au retour de ses souvenirs. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis laissa descendre ses lèvres dans son cou lui prodiguant plusieurs baisers pour la faire flancher.

\- Ne me quitte pas Felicity, dit-il

\- Je ne veux pas le faire mais c'est le mieux pour nous deux, répondit-elle

\- Ce qui est le mieux c'est que tu restes ici avec moi. Je te promets que je ne quitterais jamais

Felicity ferma les yeux essayant de prendre la meilleure décision, Oliver avait l'air si honnête mais était-il de cette façon avec elle uniquement car il ne portait plus sur le dos le poids de sauver la ville, ou bien ses sentiments étaient réels comme il le disait. Felicity décida de faire confiance à Oliver sachant qu'elle risquait de finir tout de même le cœur brisé quand tout serait revenu à la normal.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire de telles promesses, dit-elle

Oliver toucha brièvement ses lèvres des siennes, elle lui permit de caresser doucement son cou et ses épaules avant de rompre le contact entre leurs corps, il fut soulagé que l'incertitude qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux il y a un moment fut remplacée par une passion ardente.

\- Reste dans ma chambre, murmura-t-il.

\- Oliver ! Je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable...

\- Juste pour te sentir près de moi, nous n'avons pas besoin de faire l'amour...Je veux te tenir ma chérie

Elle le sentit lui prodiguer plusieurs baisers dans le cou, puis sur son épaule déplaçant légèrement sa bretelle la faisant descendre embrassant la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant aller aux sensations, s'il allait plus loin elle le repousserait souhaitant garder ses résolutions de ne pas dépasser leur baiser. Il lui avait demandé de rester dans sa chambre pour cette nuit, elle aussi avait envie de le sentir près d'elle, de sentir ses bras autour d'elle pendant qu'ils dormaient.

\- D'accord je veux bien rester dans ta chambre si tu me promets que tu resteras sage toute la nuit, dit-elle en souriant

\- Je veux m'endormir avec toi dans mes bras et me réveiller avec ton visage magnifique me souriant rendant ma vie meilleur, dit-il lui caressant la joue et la regardant avec ce regard intense qui la faisait chavirer à chaque fois.

Il la souleva pour la déposer sur ses genoux sans rompre le baiser, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se coller contre la sienne, il savait que s'ils continuaient, il allait avoir besoin d'une douche froide. Ses lèvres bougèrent de toute urgence contre les siennes, sa langue se glissant dans sa bouche pour s'emmêler avec la sienne. A bout de souffle de nouveau ils se déplacèrent sur le lit, Felicity sur le dos avec Oliver au-dessus d'elle. Il regarda son visage alors qu'il pressait un autre baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas ma petite amie, mais étions nous sur le chemin pour que tu le deviennes, demanda-t-il tout en lui caressant la joue avec son pouce

Felicity sentit son cœur battre rapidement à sa question, il pensait qu'ils flirtaient avant son accident ce qui était l'opposé vu qu'Oliver n'était pas intéressé par elle, mais plutôt par une autre femme.

\- Non ! Nous sommes uniquement amis...Tu...Tu n'as jamais eu d'intérêt à mon égard à part partager une amitié avec moi. Et j'ai peur de la façon dont tu réagiras lorsque tu te souviendras de cela, dit-elle

\- Ce n'est pas possible que je sois aveugle au point de ne pas voir à quel point tu es belle, désirable, dit-il

Elle savait qu'Oliver n'avait jamais été aveugle, elle pensait qu'il la trouvait mignonne à sa manière, mais il ne voulait pas être avec elle c'était aussi simple que cela.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question car pour une fois je ne connais pas la réponse, tu n'as jamais montré que je pouvais t'intéresser...Je ne suis que ton amie à tes yeux, dit-elle tristement

\- Alors je ne suis qu'un idiot, répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres

Felicity sentit les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans son cou, elle essaya de les refouler pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas, il ne comprendrait pas qu'elle était si émue de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle l'aimait mais elle voulait qu'il l'aime en retour réellement sans son amnésie, elle savait que d'une certaine façon il le faisait avant son accident, ils étaient les meilleurs amis, chacun pouvant compter sur l'autre dans la plupart des cas. Et c'était une sorte d'amour. Mais elle espérait aussi qu'il nourrissait un amour plus profond pour elle, un amour qu'il n'était peut-être pas prêt à admettre par peur de la perdre. Et il avait tellement perdu, ses parents, son meilleur ami et surement des personnes qui comptait pour lui pendant ces cinq années en enfer, comme Shado, il ne s'était pas vraiment confié sur ce temps-là.

\- Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as changé d'avis sur moi...Un peu comme le syndrome de Stockholm sauf que tu n'es pas mon geôliers et que je ne suis pas captive, dit-elle

Oliver se déplaça sur son côté, se redressant sur son coude alors qu'il regardait Felicity, il tendit la main caressant son visage et il lui fit un doux sourire quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis persuadé que non...qu'avant cet accident j'avais déjà des sentiments pour toi...Je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi je ne les assumais pas mais je sais au fond de moi que mes sentiments ne sont pas nouveaux, dit-il se penchant et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle savoura ce baiser, elle avait tant rêvé de ses lèvres sur les siennes, les baisers qu'il lui donnerait, long et doux, brûlants et passionnés, s'aimant puis s'endormant ensemble assouvis et heureux. Elle savait que ses mains étaient rugueuses à cause du tir à l'arc, mais elle pensait au fait que cela serait merveilleux de sentir ses mains quand elles toucheraient son corps, quand elles lui donneraient du plaisir. Elle voulait le toucher aussi, pour passer ses mains sur sa poitrine bien musclée, toucher chaque cicatrice pour enlever la douleur qu'il avait subi à chaque impact. Elle le voulait entièrement, le caressant, le goûtant, elle voulait le sentir entrer et la revendiquer comme sienne.

Mais il n'était pas prêt pour ça avant cette explosion, il l'était maintenant mais elle ne le voulait pas alors qu'il ne se rappelait pas de leur rencontre, de leur combat pour protéger la ville. Felicity savait que si elle se laissait aller si loin, si elle le laissait lui faire l'amour, quand il la repousserait elle ne s'en remettrait pas, au point de quitter l'équipe, la ville. Partager des baisers, étant lucide sur ce qui se passait entre eux alors que cela risquait de se terminer en un claquement de doigt, elle pourrait le supporter.

Elle voulait qu'il soit lui, Oliver Queen, Arrow qu'elle connaissait au moment où ils feraient l'amour, si cela arrivait après le retour de ses souvenirs. Elle le repoussa doucement sur le dos puis s'approcha de lui posant son visage contre sa poitrine, elle le sentit se détendre et s'endormir paisiblement. Elle pensa à ce qu'il venait de lui dire et espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il avait raison, que le retour de ses souvenirs ne sonnerait pas la fin de ce qu'ils partageaient. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa poitrine, ferma les yeux et profita de la chance de pouvoir être dans ses bras, au moins pour l'instant.

 **######################################**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre. Pensez-vous que Diggle a raison. Les peurs de Felicity sont-elles justifiées. D'après-vous Oliver arrêtera t-il la relation au moment du retour de ses souvenirs. A vos claviers. A bientôt pour la suite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour les commentaires et désolée de nouveau de ne pas avoir répondu mais en ce moment c'est la course à la maison avec Noël qui approche et le nouveau boulot aujourd'hui. Ne voulant pas faire attendre trop longtemps je vous poste le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci Shinobu24 pour ses conseils et sa présence. Je t'embrasse fort**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **##############################**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Felicity avait voulu rompre avec Oliver sans grand succès, le jeune homme l'ayant convaincu de rester près de lui. Ils avaient décidé de sortir en amoureux ce soir, ils venaient de passer une très bonne soirée parlant de choses et d'autres, Oliver lui promettant de l'emmener un jour à Vegas pour qu'elle puisse voir sa mère. Après le repas ils se dirigèrent main dans la main en direction de la voiture qui ne se trouvait pas très loin du restaurant. La nuit était belle, depuis leur conversation dans sa chambre il y a deux nuits Felicity avait décidé de profiter des moments avec lui sachant que tout pouvait s'arrêter dans un jour, une semaine.

Arrivé devant le véhicule, Oliver se retourna, passa ses bras autour de son corps, planta des baisers sur son front, ses joues, son cou, ensuite il couvrit son visage avec plus de petits baisers sur son menton, ses yeux avant d'atterrir sur sa bouche. Les petits baisers se transformèrent en un long baiser sensuel avec sa langue glissant dans les creux de sa bouche partageant l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cette femme. Après de long baiser qu'Oliver apprécia, il posa son front contre le sien, cette soirée avait été fantastique, il se voyait faire cela tous les week-ends avec elle avant d'agrandir leur famille. Il n'avait jamais pensé au mariage, aux enfants pendant sa jeunesse, sa fuite sur le bateau avec son père et Sara alors que Laurel lui avait parlé d'emménager ensemble en était bien la preuve.

Mais à présent avec Felicity tout était différent, il se sentait enfin prêt à avancer, à fonder une famille, il était fou d'amour pour elle, il avait réussi à la convaincre de ne pas rompre mais il avait toujours peur qu'elle change d'avis, il souhaitait lui montrer de multiples façons qu'il ne jouerait jamais avec son cœur. Le baiser recommença, au début lentement puis se déchaînant plus les secondes passaient, leurs langues exploraient et léchaient l'autre tandis que leurs lèvres bougeaient avec passion. Oliver ne sut pas comment il savait qu'un danger imminent allait arriver, peut-être grâce à son apprentissage à faire attention aux alentours durant cinq années. Il ouvrit les yeux et put apercevoir deux hommes sortirent de l'ombre, Felicity le sentant se tendre stoppa le baiser, le regarda et le vit fixer un point derrière eux, elle se retourna.

Elle put apercevoir à son tour les deux hommes menaçant, le premier sur la gauche avait un blouson en cuir avec une cicatrice sur la joue droite, le second avec un sweat à capuche la regardait avec convoitise ce qui la fit frissonner d'appréhension. Instinctivement, Oliver plaça Felicity derrière son dos pour la protéger de ces deux hommes qui n'étaient pas là pour avoir une discussion amicale avec eux.

\- Donne-moi ton argent, dit un des hommes sortant un pistolet de derrière son dos le pointant sur Oliver

Felicity surveilla Oliver pour voir si cette agression stimulait sa mémoire, il regardait les agresseurs avec un regard noir comme à chaque fois qu'il devenait Arrow ce qui signifiait que ses instincts étaient intactes. Mais elle était aussi inquiète que si un souvenir ressurgissait maintenant cela conduirait à l'une de ces migraines douloureuses, ce qui permettrait à l'homme de s'attaquer à son petit ami. Elle prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle glissait lentement sa main dans sa poche pour envoyer le signal d'urgence à la fonderie. Le second homme s'approcha de Felicity puis d'un coup se jeta sur elle la tirant loin d'Oliver qui ne put faire aucun mouvement sentant le canon de l'arme sur sa poitrine à présent, l'homme l'attrapa par la taille et couvrit sa bouche pour qu'elle ne crie pas.

\- Maintenant fais ce que mon ami te demande...Sinon je m'occupe de ta copine surtout que c'est une beauté et je suis sûr de beaucoup m'amuser avec elle

Oliver ne réfléchit pas à deux fois, il désarma l'homme avec le pistolet lui tordant le bras le faisant hurler de douleur, avec son autre main il le frappa au visage en lui assénant un coup de poing. Le gars vacilla par la force du coup mais ne recula pas à l'attaque, il s'approcha de nouveau d'Oliver mais celui-ci donna un coup de pied dans son genou ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, puis lui donna un autre coup de poing l'envoyant à terre, sa tête frappant le bitume. Il se retourna pour s'occuper du second homme lorsqu'apparut de nulle part la femme en noir dont parlaient les journaux qui attrapa l'homme par derrière lui faisant perdre sa prise sur Felicity. En deux secondes le second homme se retrouva à terre, elle s'approcha de sa petite amie, posa sa main sur son bras, elles ne parlèrent pas mais Oliver comprit que Felicity la connaissait quand elle lui fit un signe de la tête qu'elle allait bien.

La justicière se tourna vers lui et quand leurs regards se croisèrent il eut l'impression de reconnaître ses yeux, il essaya de se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vu quand cela se passa, un flash. _\- Il vit l'homme habillé tout en vert devant cette femme, s'avançant vers celle-ci qui était attachée par des câbles -_ Sara le regarda intensément puis tourna son visage vers Felicity qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête lui demandant de ne pas parler, elle savait que John l'avait mis au courant de l'amnésie d'Oliver mais elle savait aussi qu'au moment où elle prononcerait un seul mot le jeune homme reconnaîtrait sa voix. Mais quand elles le virent rester à la fixer, Felicity comprit ce qui se passait, elle se rapprocha de Black Canary

\- Il a un souvenir, chuchota-t-elle doucement

Oliver qui continuait à voir la scène réalisa que l'homme tout en vert lui ressemblait, il vit la femme lancer un instrument à terre _\- Ça existe en plus fort. Pourquoi suivez-vous Laurel Lance ?_ _ **Je t'aurais retourné la question il y a quelque temps. Certaines histoires sont faîtes pour durer. Toi et elle. Amour éternelle pas vrai -**_ Oliver baissa les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses tempes, cet homme ne lui ressemblait pas c'était lui, même avec la déformation il reconnut sa propre voix...C'était...La sienne. La douleur fut assez intense au moment de cette réalisation cela signifiait alors que la voix menaçante n'appartenait pas à celui qu'il croyait, elle appartenait à une autre personne qui voulait s'attaquer à Felicity.

La question qu'il se posait surtout, c'était que lui voulait-il pourquoi elle était en danger, la douleur le frappa encore plus fort, il prit plusieurs respirations par le nez et la bouche voulant se calmer, souhaitant faire partir la douleur, le flash continua encore - _Qui êtes-vous ?_ _ **Une fois que tu le sauras ta vie ne sera plus la même.**_ _Je m'en remettrai._ _ **Non pas cette fois -**_ Tout s'arrêta d'un coup le laissant avec tellement plus de questions, il releva la tête vers Felicity puis tourna son visage plutôt vers cette femme qu'il avait l'impression de connaître. Il la fixa un moment ne prononçant aucun mot, essayant de faire son possible pour comprendre quel lien les unissaient pour s'être vu avec elle dans le flash.

\- Qui es- tu ? Je te connais n'est-ce-pas...Tu es si familière, dit-il se tenant la tête souffrant plus il s'approchait

Felicity qui s'aperçut que la douleur dans sa tête ne diminuait pas comme d'habitude alors que le souvenir avait l'air d'être parti regarda Sara et lui demanda silencieusement de partir ce que fit Black Canary rapidement. Oliver sentit la douleur s'atténuer puis s'effacer complètement.

\- Est-ce que la douleur est toujours présente ?, demanda-t-elle, pensant que le combat et la rencontre avec Sara avait déclenché quelque chose.

\- Elle s'estompe.

\- Tu as eu un souvenir n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Tu sais qui elle est ? Tu n'avais pas peur d'elle. Moi aussi je la connais, dit-il au lieu de répondre à sa question

Quand Oliver regarda Felicity il sut qu'il avait tapé dans le mille, il connaissait Black Canary et vu ce qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de la jeune femme à ses côtés, elle aussi. Mais comment toutes les deux pouvaient être liées au traumatisme qui l'avait fait perdre sa mémoire, elles étaient si différentes ?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que j'étais un justicier aussi ?, demanda t-il la fixant

\- Oliver ! Tu t'en rappelle enfin, dit-elle l'entourant de ses bras et posant son visage sur sa poitrine

\- Je ne me rappelle pas Felicity, je me suis vu dans ce flash où j'étais habillé en vert. Réponds-moi s'il te plaît ?, demanda-t-il doucement tout en embrassant ses cheveux, il n'était pas en colère sachant qu'elle avait juste suivi les ordres du médecin.

\- Je pense que le mieux serait de te montrer un endroit qui pourrait t'aider à te souvenir mais pas pour le moment, ta douleur t'a épuisé, nous en parlerons de nouveau plus tard, je te promets que je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir quand tu te sentiras mieux, répondit-elle

Ne souhaitant pas forcer Felicity de nouveau ni son cerveau, il ne posa aucune question à sa petite amie, il plaça un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de passer son bras autour d'elle et de la tirer contre lui. Il entendit les sirènes de la police au loin, il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours inconscients et ils commencèrent à rentrer dans la voiture puis quand la police fut présente ils quittèrent les lieux.

Tout en conduisant pour rentrer au manoir, Oliver se promit de tout faire pour que ses souvenirs soient de retour bientôt, il ne supportait plus d'être dans le noir sur ce que tout le monde lui cachait, sur l'absence de ses deux années et sur ce qu'il avait entrepris après son retour de l'île habillé en costume vert. Sa relation avec Felicity était belle mais il sentait qu'elle se retenait, ne se donnait pas à fond à cause d'une peur irrationnelle qu'il ne voudrait pas d'elle au moment où il se souviendrait. Et que cet homme menaçant et inconnu était encore après elle pour la tuer. Il sentait que tout était lié mais il n'arrivait pas à former le puzzle dans sa tête, la pièce maîtresse n'ayant pas encore été dévoilée. Il sut que dès qu'il l'aurait trouvé, ses souvenirs reviendraient immédiatement.

################################

Depuis quelque jours Felicity dormait auprès d'Oliver toutes les nuits, et ce soir comme les nuits précédentes, ils regardaient un film sur la tablette de la jeune femme, s'embrasseraient, se câlineraient puis elle s'endormirait tout contre lui.. Il la tenait dans ses bras écoutant sa respiration, caressant son épaule nue dut à son débardeur. Elle s'était endormie quelque minute après la fin du second film, mais lui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir même si depuis qu'elle était présente dans son lit il se sentait en paix. Depuis l'attaque il se posait énormément de question, ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de cette femme justicière ni de ce qu'il avait vu dans un flash, le lendemain elle avait souhaité en discuter mais il avait refusé ne souhaitant pas ressentir de nouveau la douleur. Il lui expliqua que quand il se sentirait prêt à l'écouter il lui ferait signe, il se demandait si son chauffeur et le petit ami de sa sœur faisait partie de ce secret en tant que justicier.

Une autre question se posait dans sa tête, si sa petite amie travaillait avec la justicière et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait été blessé, mais quand il pensait de nouveau à toutes les phrases qui étaient passées dans sa tête, à ce flash se voyant tout en vert, il se demanda si cela était possible qu'elle travaillait à ses côtés dans son rôle de justicier, si il avait sauvé la femme qu'il aimait à plusieurs occasions. Mais cela posait une nouvelle question, à qui appartenait la voix menaçante qui lui donnait des douleurs insupportables dans la tête. Quand il fut sûr que Felicity dormait profondément, Oliver s'éloigna doucement d'elle, descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il s'assit caressant le bois du meuble avec une pensée vers son père mort suite au naufrage du Gambit. Il alluma l'ordinateur et commença des recherches sur la femme en noir, sur les justiciers qui protégeaient la ville, en quelques secondes, il se retrouva à regarder plusieurs articles, pas sur elle mais sur le héros de la ville, Arrow.

Les premiers articles parlaient de ce justicier comme d'un meurtrier mais plus cela avançait dans les mois, plus les articles le remerciaient de sauver la ville avec son équipe. En continuant à chercher il put trouver des photos prisent pas des fans, le justicier se trouvait sur le toit d'un immeuble, un autre héros en rouge à ses côtés, vu la taille il en déduit que cela devait être Roy, donc il avait raison il travaillait avec lui. De voir ces articles ne lui déclenchaient pas de douleur à la tête, il feuilleta encore et trouva un article sur sa mère qui avait été attaquée par ce justicier. Un flash lui vint, _cet homme était dans une voiture avec son épaule blessée, il saignait abondamment et essayait de le réduire. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme blonde s'engouffra à l'intérieur, l'homme fit un bruit et la femme se retourna. - Je ne vous ferais pas de mal Felicity._ _ **Vous connaissez mon nom ?**_ _Vous connaissez le mien aussi._ _ **Oliver ! Tout ce qui vous concerne devient extrêmement claire -**_

Il prit un grand souffle quand le flash disparu, et il réalisa deux choses, la première c'était Felicity, sa Felicity dans cette voiture. La seconde, il était Arrow. Il comprit enfin pourquoi l'ami de la jeune femme, Diggle lui avait dit ce mot-là après son réveil, il souhaitait savoir si il se rappelait qu'il était le justicier de la ville. Il continua à regarder et put connaître le nom donné à la femme habillée en noir qui les avait sauvés avec Felicity de ces hommes il y a une semaine, Black Canary. Un nouveau flash survint _où il retirait le masque de cette femme, il se voyait reculer sous l'effet l'impact de la réalisation de qui se trouvait devant lui._

\- Sara ! dit-il

Celle qui croyait morte sur l'Amazo ne l'était pas, elle était devenue une justicière et travaillait surement à ses côtés avec Roy, il n'avait plus aucun doute que Felicity et Diggle devaient les épauler aussi. Il ferma la page internet sachant que ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il aurait des réponses même si les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'étoffer de plus en plus, il devait trouver une chose qui lui appartenait en tant que justicier. Il sortit du bureau et commença à chercher des indices, dans toutes les pièces, certaines étaient vide, il savait pourquoi, bientôt le manoir familiale serait vendu aux enchères et cela l'attrista. Ne trouvant rien il partit de nouveau dans la chambre où dormait sa petite amie, quand il rentra ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la porte du dressing et il eut de nouveau cette sensation dans la tête, comme si quelque chose était là, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui pourrait y être.

Il s'avança la douleur aiguë dans sa tête fit surface de nouveau, l'ignorant il se retrouva devant la porte, il baissa la poignée, alluma la lumière à l'intérieur et laissa ses yeux scanner la pièce. Quand son regard sur posa sur la caisse qu'il avait ramené de Lian Yu la douleur s'intensifia encore plus, la mettant de côté autant qu'il pouvait il s'avança vers celle-ci. Quand il l'ouvrit il put voir l'arc que Shado lui avait donné cassé, ainsi qu'un masque noir et orange à l'intérieur, celui de Slade, sa tête battait maintenant de plus en plus alors que son esprit essayait de rassembler les dernières pièces. Il tendit la main pour prendre le masque, sa tête se mit à battre encore plus, comme quand il était à New-York, ce qui signifiait que son traumatisme était lié à son ancien frère comprit Oliver, mais comment cela était-il possible il était mort pensa-t-il. La voix menaçante fit de nouveau son apparition dans sa tête _\- Bienvenue à la maison. N'oublie pas qui t'a appris à te battre petit -_

Oliver sentit son corps prit de spasmes, il voulut aller voir Felicity, la voix revint de nouveau _\- J'ai été surpris je pensais que tu étais attiré par les femmes de caractère. Maintenant que je l'ai rencontré, je comprends qu'elle te plaise autant. Elle est tout à fait charmante...Ta Felicity -_ Oliver sentit la douleur lui envahir la tête, comme si son cerveau était compressé, qu'on essayait de lui écraser, il s'accrocha aux étagères pour vouloir rejoindre la femme qu'il aimait mais il s'écroula à terre

\- Pas elle. Ne la prend pas, murmura-t-il avant qu'il ne perde connaissance

Felicity frissonna, elle se retourna pour pouvoir se blottir contre la poitrine d'Oliver mais rencontra le froid du drap à la place, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec et put se rendre compte qu'elle était toute seule dans le lit et la chambre. Elle repoussa les couvertures et s'assit pour récupérer ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, elle se leva pour sortir de la pièce mais put voir la lumière du dressing allumée. Elle s'approcha de la porte, ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent alors qu'elle vit Oliver par terre. Elle se jeta pratiquement à ses côtés ne faisant pas attention si elle abîmait ses genoux, ses mains se posant immédiatement sur son visage caressant sa barbe, son front, elle approcha son oreille de son visage et sentit sa respiration sur sa joue.

\- Oliver! dit-elle d'une voix aiguë alors qu'elle essayait de le réveiller en secouant doucement son corps.

Oliver sentit qu'une personne l'appelait tout en caressant son visage, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. En bougeant il se rendit compte qu'il était sur un sol dur et non sur dans son lit moelleux, il sentit aussi que sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir, comme si il venait de finir un match de catch ou de boxe. Quand il réussit à ouvrir ses yeux il s'aperçut que sa vision était de nouveau floue.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?, demanda-t-il

Felicity sentit son estomac se serrer, elle réalisa qu'il avait dû retrouver sa mémoire, elle l'aida à s'asseoir évitant de trop le toucher sachant qu'il la repousserait si il sentait ses mains sur lui. Elle essaya de toute sa force de ne pas laisser ses émotions transparaître, leur relation allant prendre fin dans quelques secondes et cela la rendait malheureuse.

\- Je ne sais pas je me suis endormie, lorsque je me suis réveillée tu n'étais plus à...près...dans ton lit, dit-elle

Oliver se leva fébrilement sa tête tournant encore pour le moment, il voulut s'appuyer sur le mur mais réalisa que c'était des étagères, sa vision revenait à la normale, il remarqua qu'il était dans le dressing. Il tourna son regard sur la personne à ses côtés et put voir Felicity qui avait l'air très anxieuse, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui pouvait l'avoir amené ici en pleine nuit, son regard passa de nouveau sur Felicity et il put voir des larmes se former dans le coin de ses yeux. Il avança doucement vers elle, sa tête lui faisant toujours mal puis il regarda sur le sol du dressing où il put y voir le masque de Slade et l'arc de Shado qui s'y trouvait comme abandonnée, la douleur dans sa tête frappa encore plus fort derrière son front, puis un flash vint se répercuter dans sa mémoire.

Il put se voir habiller dans le costume vert dans les locaux de Queen Consolidated avec Felicity s'approchant de lui _\- Il se trompe._ _ **Il a raison. J'ai tout perdu parce que j'ai combattu Slade Wilson avec une main attachée derrière le dos, cet homme a assassiné ma mère, il faut que je le tue.**_ _Tu m'as dit que tu as eu le choix, qu'il y a des années tu aurais pu guérir Slade mais que tu as choisi de le tuer. Tout cela n'arrive pas parce que tu veux devenir un tueur mais parce que tu en as été un. -_ Il se demanda comment il avait pu entraîner la femme qui avait son cœur dans cette histoire de justicier mais c'est une réponse qu'il aurait en lui demandant personnellement lorsque sa tête arrêterait de l'handicaper de plus en plus, de penser à Slade intensifiait la douleur, il devait arrêter pour pouvoir se concentrer. Il leva le visage et regarda de nouveau Felicity, la douleur qui aurait dû se dissiper tambourina comme un marteau que l'on frappe sur un mur.

\- Je veux bien de tes pilules miracle car je crois que ma tête va exploser, dit-il

Il vit Felicity sortir du dressing rapidement, il continua à avancer et il se rappela de quelques brides de sa soirée, le repas avec la femme qu'il aimait, le film qu'ils avaient regardé, et le temps qu'il avait passé à la contempler en train de dormir. Il se souvenait ensuite d'avoir quitté la chambre, puis plus rien, il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il avait fait, seulement qu'il se posait énormément de question sur la justicière de la ville. Il sortit du dressing et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il entendait la jeune femme marmonner, rouspéter aussi. Il rentra dans la pièce de bain, s'assit sur la baignoire et regarda Felicity dans le miroir, il remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré pendant qu'elle était seul ici, ses yeux étaient rougis, il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait peur.

-J'avais besoin de me souvenir mais je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé dans le dressing, dit-il

\- La douleur as dû être encore plus forte que d'habitude pour que je te retrouve sur le sol de la pièce inconscient me demandant si tu étais mort, dit-elle évitant de pleurer de nouveau

\- A part ce foutu mal de tête les souvenirs sont toujours enfouis et bien cachés dans un coin de mon cerveau, ils n'ont pas ressurgi

\- Tu m'as promis, Oliver. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas forcer ta mémoire. Je sais que c'est frustrant d'attendre que cela revienne tout seul mais regarde où cela te mène quand tu forces ton cerveau, insista-t-elle alors qu'elle laissait échapper un souffle.

Oliver s'excusa de nouveau de lui avoir fait peur, elle lui demanda d'aller dans la chambre qu'elle allait lui apporter ce qu'il fallait pour le soulager, Felicity sortit de la salle de bain avec un verre d'eau et les pilules. Oliver les avala rapidement la remerciant, quand elle ramena le verre dans la salle de bain elle sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Elle était contente qu'il ne se rappelle pas souhaitant être avec lui de cette façon encore un moment, mais elle savait aussi que la ville avait encore besoin d'Arrow, elle se sentait une mauvaise personne d'un coup, une personne égoïste préférant qu'il reste amnésique pour pouvoir garder la relation qui se construisait entre eux.

Felicity laissa échapper un soupir sachant ce qu'elle devait faire, elle se regarda dans le miroir pour se donner du courage puis retourna dans la chambre. S'avançant vers Oliver qui avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et poser ses mains derrière son cou elle pensa que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de lui dire la vérité. Il avait perdu connaissance, elle ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans ce dressing, il devait se reposer avant d'avoir cette grande discussion. Debout en face de lui avec les doigts croisés devant elle, Felicity resta silencieuse quelques minutes avant de lever les yeux.

\- Oliver ! Demain nous parlerons, tu pourras me poser des questions et je te répondrais honnêtement. Mais maintenant nous allons nous coucher pour finir notre nuit, de cette façon la douleur dans ta tête va pouvoir se calmer, je ne veux pas qu'une nouvelle émotion puisse empirer ton mal, lui dit-elle calmement.

\- Allons dormir alors, suggéra-t-il

Oliver se leva et lui prit la main, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé, pourquoi il était rentré dans ce dressing mais il avait dû avoir un souvenir violent qui avait amplifié la douleur au point de lui faire perdre connaissance. Oliver avait l'impression aussi que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir le matin allait mettre un terme à leur relation, mais il allait se battre il était hors de question qu'il perde cette merveilleuse femme à ses côtés. Ils s'allongèrent sous les couvertures, Felicity se blottit dans ses bras, posant son oreille sur son cœur pour l'entendre une dernière fois battre pour elle car demain tout serait différent.

#############################################

Felicity laissa échapper un long soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre tenait sa tasse de café qui avait un goût amer, pas prête pour la conversation qui allait avoir lieu au retour d'Oliver qui se douchait pour le moment. Il entra dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement noir et d'un t-shirt assorti. Il avait peu dormi et avait senti Felicity pleurer sur sa poitrine, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait savoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux réveillés et Oliver détestait qu'il y ait encore une distance entre eux. Il savait que c'était sa faute, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment régler le problème.

\- Bonjour, dit-il se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle

\- Tu veux que je te fasse des crêpes, demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, lui dit-elle avant de lever les yeux et de rencontrer son regard.

La petite conversation inconfortable serra la poitrine d'Oliver, il fit le tour de l'îlot de cuisine et prit la main de Felicity dans la sienne.

\- Je sais qu'après notre conversation tout sera finis car tes souvenirs vont revenir au moment où je t'aurais parlé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser te souvenir tout seul comme l'a dit le médecin, j'ai peur que si tu continues à le faire tu risques plus que juste faire un malaise, dit-elle alors qu'elle le regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

Oliver tira Felicity fermement contre sa poitrine, enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux, il embrassa le haut de sa tête et la serra encore plus fort alors qu'il posait sa tête contre la sienne. Oliver se sentait mal de la contrarier autant, d'autant plus que tout cela n'avait été pour rien.

\- Tu as fait des recherches hier sur la femme en noir, dit-elle

\- Oui ! J'ai appris qu'il y a d'autres justiciers en ville que je dois connaître, dont moi qui me retrouve sur les toits habillé en vert, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule

\- Oliver tu as raison, tu es le justicier de la ville appelé plus communément Arrow pour les habitants, Roy est ton partenaire et il se fait appeler Arsenal, et la femme en noir...

\- Sara est Black Canary, finit-il pour elle

\- Oh tu te souviens aussi de cela, dit-elle

\- Disons que les souvenirs commencent à refaire surface comme a prévenu le médecin, je ne bloque plus donc ils resurgissent et je me souviens que la sœur de Laurel que je croyais morte est bien vivante et court dans les rues. Que je me suis retrouvé dans ta voiture avec du sang

\- C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que tu étais le justicier, même si je m'en doutais vu que tu n'arrêtais pas de venir me voir pour que je t'aide avec certains indices que tu m'apportais, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je fais cela... ? Je veux dire patrouiller la nuit pour aider les habitants de Starling City

\- Au début tu l'as fait pour honorer la mémoire de ton père car il t'avait demandé de redresser ses torts en t'occupant des hommes corrompus par l'argent et le pouvoir qui ont gangréné la ville, dit-elle

\- Le carnet de mon père où tous les noms étaient marqués...Adam Hunt, dit-il la regardant se souvenant d'avoir trouvé le carnet quand il était à Lian Yu

Felicity s'attendit à ce qu'une douleur intense irradie dans la tête d'Oliver mais rien ne vint il continua juste à lui annoncer plusieurs moments. Même l'entendant lui avouer qu'il était le justicier, Oliver ne se souvenait seulement de quelques brides de son passé. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle était persuadée que de lui dire enfin lui ferait tout revenir. A moins que la raison de son amnésie n'était pas d'être Arrow mais un traumatisme plus profond. Felicity enroula ses bras autour de lui, se leva sur ses orteils et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile de l'entendre et je suis désolée de ne rien n'avoir voulu dire, mais le risque ne valait tout simplement pas la peine de te perdre complètement, lui dit-elle avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui, juste assez pour voir son visage.

\- Autre chose te dérange Felicity, dis-moi la raison, demanda-t-il

\- Oliver ! Si je nous laisse continuer ce que nous partageons ensemble cela sera difficile de rester auprès de toi quand tu seras apte d'être de nouveau Arrow car je le sais, je te connais et tu me repousseras, dit-elle

Oliver plaça un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre remontait son bras et derrière sa tête, elle leva un bras autour de son cou, posant sa main libre sur son dos. En tenant son regard, il avança lentement et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, puis il la tira fermement contre son corps, de sorte qu'aucun espace ne persiste entre eux et captura ses lèvres douces à nouveau. La langue d'Oliver effleura ses lèvres alors qu'il suppliait d'entrer dans sa bouche chaude et humide, quand elle le lui permit de pénétrer à l'intérieur, leurs langues dansèrent d'une manière qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux si bien depuis qu'ils avaient commencé une relation. Il grogna doucement alors que ses ongles passaient à travers les cheveux qui touchaient le col de son T-shirt. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, la tirant encore plus près, les yeux fermés, perdus dans le parfum et le toucher de la femme qu'il aimait, Oliver oublia bientôt tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Quand ils se séparèrent, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres les caressant savourant leur douceur.

\- Je te promets que non...Tu es trop importante pour moi pour que je te laisse partir, dit-il

Felicity ne répondit pas sachant que tant qu'il ne se souvenait pas il penserait toujours qu'il ne la quitterait pas. Elle lui proposa d'aller visiter la fonderie maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit le mystère, peut-être cela ferait revenir ses souvenirs et lui donnerait enfin la réponse qu'elle souhaitait tant connaître. Resterait-il avec elle quand ses souvenirs seraient revenus ?

\- Peux-tu demander à tes amis de venir aussi, ainsi que Sara ?, demanda-t-il

\- Ceux sont nos amis Oliver...Je vais leur demander de nous y rejoindre, répondit-elle

Oliver la remercia et la rapprocha de lui serrant ses bras autour de sa taille embrassant sa tempe, Felicity posa sa tête sur sa poitrine profitant de ces quelques minutes de bonheur sachant que quoiqu'il dise, au moment de se souvenir complètement Oliver la quitterait pour reprendre sa mission.

 **#####################################**

 **Oliver a de plus en plus de souvenirs mais n'a pas encore fait tout le lien même si il commence à comprendre que ce traumatisme est lié à Slade qu'il croît mort. J'attends vos avis, à vos claviers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais c'est un peu la folie chez moi. Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. N'étant pas sûr de poster avant les fêtes je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fête de Noël.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 ma super beta pour sa présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **####################################**

Oliver et Felicity durent attendre une heure au manoir, le temps que toutes les personnes que le jeune homme voulait présent dans l'endroit où l'emmènerait la femme qu'il aimait, soient disponibles. Felicity avait appelé Diggle lui demandant de prévenir Roy et Sara et de les retrouver dans la fonderie car Oliver avait de plus en plus de souvenirs, dont celui d'être vêtu de son costume vert. Après l'appel Felicity l'emmena dans le salon se blottissant dans ses bras, profitant de ce moment entre eux, sachant que cela pouvait être le dernier si Oliver récupérait ses souvenirs dans la fonderie en voyant son costume, son arc.

Quand ils arrivèrent derrière le Verdant, Felicity prit la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait dans la sienne, tapa le code sur le boîtier et le conduisit dans la fonderie. Ils descendirent les escaliers lentement, Felicity étant très tendue par rapport à la réaction de cet homme qui avait son cœur entre ses mains, qui risquait de lui briser d'un instant à l'autre, encore une fois quand il verrait les lieux, quand il se souviendrait d'être le justicier de Starling City. Elle n'était pas naïve et s'était fait une raison, Oliver avec tous ces souvenirs ferait passer sa mission avant tout le reste. Avant leur relation.

Pénétrant dans cet endroit dont il ne se rappelait pas, Oliver fut submergé par un bien être, comme si son corps, son esprit savait qu'il se trouvait enfin à sa place. Il put remarquer Diggle, Roy et Sara près d'un grand écran sur un support sur pied les attendant, il lâcha immédiatement Felicity et se dirigea directement vers la jeune femme qu'il croyait morte depuis sa disparition de l'amazo, la serra très fort dans ses bras, il s'éloigna après quelques minutes, lui caressa les cheveux, les joues ne croyant pas qu'elle se trouvait devant lui.

\- J'ai pensé que tu étais morte sur le cargo, dit-il continuant à la regarder intensément

Un élancement dans sa tête fit son apparition sans crier gare, il ferma les yeux tout en se retenant à Sara - _Après le cargo un membre de la ligue m'a secouru, il m'a recruté, ils m'ont emmené à Nanda Parbat, ils m'ont transformé en ce que je suis devenu -_ Oliver sentit une main sur son dos qui l'apaisa, il savait que c'était Felicity, elle était la seule à avoir le pouvoir de faire disparaître la douleur.

\- Tu fais partie de la ligue des assassins, dit-il ouvrant de nouveau les yeux pour regarder Sara

\- J'en faisais partie avant que tu m'aides avec nos amis à en être libérée, répondit-elle

Oliver put voir quelques flashs passer dans sa tête, Sara parlant avec lui dans cette pièce sur le fait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, Sara sur un toit embrassant une autre femme alors qu'il était présent aussi. Dans ce sous-sol faisant l'amour avec elle sur les tapis d'entraînement, entendant une porte qui claquait pendant leur moment.

\- Je viens de me souvenir que nous avons fait l'amour dans ce sous-sol après ton retour, dit-il tout en regardant Sara

Il entendit un halètement, en se retournant il sut au regard de Felicity alors qu'il tenait encore Sara dans les bras qu'elle les avait vu faire l'amour.

\- Tu étais dans le sous-sol ce soir-là ? dit-il se détachant de Sara

Il s'approcha de Felicity souhaitant tenir dans ses bras sa petite amie, la rassurant et s'excusant d'avoir été idiot et aveugle durant ces deux années mais quand il fit un pas vers elle, la jeune femme se recula d'instinct ne voulant pas de sa pitié.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Oliver, répondit-elle s'éloignant

\- Je sais que tu étais présente ce soir-là Felicity. J'ai demandé à Diggle le lendemain s'il était repassé à la Fonderie, quand il m'a dit que non j'ai compris qui était venu, dit l'ancien assassin se sentant mal sachant ce que ressentait la jeune femme pour leur ami.

\- Pourquoi ressasser le passé, ce qui est fait est fait...fin de l'histoire, dit-elle sentant la colère s'insinuer dans ses veines.

\- Felicity cela peut m'aider à me souvenir si tu nous disais pourquoi tu étais présente, dit-il

\- J'avais oublié ma tablette et je voulais m'enquérir d'Oliver, je savais qu'il était très en colère après la révélation. Quand je suis rentrée je vous ai vu ensemble et je suis partie très rapidement ne souhaitant pas vous déranger. J'étais contente qu'Oliver soit de nouveau heureux alors je n'ai rien dit, premièrement cela n'aurait rien changé... répondit-elle réalisant qu'elle en avait trop dit

\- Nous sommes restés longtemps ensemble ?, demanda-t-il à Sara

\- Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions raviver la flamme qui nous unissait avant de prendre le Gambit, mais avec ce que nous avons vécu sur l'île, nous étions trop semblables, dit-elle

\- Tu pensais que je méritais quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un qui pouvait faire jaillir cette lumière que tu pensais encore en moi. Tu savais que tu n'étais plus cette personne, tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas ?, dit Oliver se rappelant de la conversation avec elle dans ce sous-sol

Elle acquiesça, le jeune homme se souvint qu'elle avait tourné la tête en direction de Felicity à ce moment-là, elle savait avant lui que leur amie informaticienne était celle qu'il lui fallait pour ne pas sombrer. Son regard se dirigea vers sa petite amie, il fut un véritable idiot pendant ces deux années, d'avoir une magnifique femme qui le comprenait, le soutenait juste devant ses yeux et courir après deux sœurs de son passé.

\- Nous sommes ici pour qu'Oliver se souvienne, il a eu des souvenirs de lui en Arrow mais sa mémoire n'est pas revenue normalement. Pas pour parler de ce que j'ai pu ressentir cette nuit-là, dit Felicity durement ne souhaitant pas se rappeler du moment où son cœur s'était brisé complètement

\- Le Dr Andrews préfère qu'il se souvienne tout seul, dit Diggle

\- Je suis d'accord John mais il nous a dit qu'il devait reprendre une routine pour que les souvenirs reviennent. Tu connais autre chose que la mission de sauver la ville dans sa vie...Moi non ! répondit-elle amèrement

Oliver qui était parti commencer à explorer ce sous-sol se retourna vivement au ton qu'employait Felicity, elle avait l'air en colère, il pensa qu'il avait réellement dû la faire souffrir pendant ces deux années dont il ne se souvenait pas. Il avait besoin d'avoir une discussion avec elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas la quitter dès que sa mémoire serait revenu car il était amoureux d'elle et ne voyait pas sa vie sans sa présence à ses côtés.

Un souvenir lui revint, ils étaient dans une grande salle où sa mère allait prononcer son discours pour être le maire de la ville, il s'était rendu compte de l'animosité entre les deux femmes alors il avait demandé des explications à Felicity _\- Et je ne sais pas trop comment est mon père parce qu'il nous a abandonnées. Je me souviens à peine de lui. Mais ce dont je me souviens c'est à quel point son départ m'a fait mal. Et rien que l'idée de perdre encore quelqu'un qui compte pour moi._ _ **Non...Tu ne me perdras pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui te met dans cet état. C'est à propos de ta famille ?**_ _Non ! C'est à propos de la tienne. -_ La suite de la conversation se forma dans sa tête. Apprendre que Thea était la fille de Malcolm Merlyn, son choc, sa difficulté à faire son discours après cette annonce, chuchotant dans l'oreille de sa mère qu'il était au courant, sa colère contre celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

\- J'étais en colère car tu m'avais appris la vérité sur la paternité de ma sœur Thea, tu l'avais fait en sachant que je pourrais te détester, dit-il s'approchant de la jeune femme

\- Oh tu viens de te souvenir de notre discussion ce jour-là. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance même si le résultat était de te perdre, de perdre ma nouvelle famille avec la Team Arrow, dit-elle une larme coulant sur la joue sachant que bientôt cette peur se réaliserait.

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que tu ne me perdras pas, dit-il avec un sourire

\- Et combien de fois dois-je te répéter de ne pas faire de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, répondit-elle tristement

\- Oliver tu devrais toucher tes équipements pour que ta mémoire continue à travailler et que les souvenirs soient de retour, tu es sur la bonne voie, dit Sara

Il reprit son exploration et fut étonné de voir tous les équipements dans ce sous-sol, entre la partie d'entraînement en apercevant les tapis et la barre de traction. Les ordinateurs, des vitrines de verre qui exposaient les costumes des justiciers. Felicity le regarda attendant que les souvenirs reviennent mais pour le moment il ne faisait que contempler la salle. Elle prit plusieurs petites souffles voulant se calmer, elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler si durement à John mais de ce souvenir de ce moment lui rappelait que dès que l'homme qu'elle aimait se souviendrait de tout il la quitterait et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Certes il n'avait pas eu d'élan d'amour pour Laurel ou bien Sara, juste heureux de les retrouver mais elle savait aussi que sa mission était tout ce qui le guidait dans sa vie. Pas d'attaches pour ne pas souffrir.

\- Je l'appelle l'Arrow cave même si tu n'aimes pas cela, tu préfères dire la fonderie, c'est où toutes les opérations se déroulent. Si tu touches un objet peut-être que cela aidera à déclencher quelque chose dans ta mémoire, dit Felicity

Oliver s'avança vers la vitrine qui contenait un arc et des flèches, et contempla l'engin, il était plus grand que celui que Shado lui avait donné mais aussi surement plus puissant. Un souvenir lui vint en mémoire, Felicity ouvrait un grand étui où se trouvait l'arc _\- Vous allez avoir besoin de cela, je l'ai fait faire sur mesure. Comment vous le trouvez._ _ **Il est parfait**_ _-_ Il eut envie de l'essayer, il attrapa le carquois rempli de flèches qui se trouvait dans une vitrine et sans s'en rendre compte se dirigea vers un mur. Il ferma les yeux et un souvenir lui vint en mémoire, _\- lui tout seul dans un sous-sol beaucoup moins éclairé s'entraînant sur la barre de traction, devant un ordinateur puis tirant les flèches à cet endroit précis où il se trouvait en ce moment._

En ouvrant les yeux de nouveau il prit des balles de tennis qui se trouvait dans un bac et les jeta puis tira des flèches qui percèrent toutes les balles les collant au mur. Cela semblait familier, si naturel de l'utiliser, pendant cinq minutes il lança les balles et tira les flèches se sentant en phase avec lui-même. Cet arc dans sa main semblait si familier et se souvenant de décocher des flèches lui fit comprendre qu'il avait pris de l'expérience avec les années depuis ce moment où Shado le faisait taper dans un bol d'eau. Il reposa l'arc dans la vitrine puis toucha les flèches plus petites

\- Tu as plusieurs sortes de flèches. Avec des tranquillisants, des explosifs, dit Felicity le regardant faire

\- Ce sous-sol n'a pas été si éclairé dans le souvenir que je viens d'avoir, dit-il se retournant vers les personnes dans la pièce

\- Quand tu as commencé, il y avait juste toi puis je suis arrivé, répondit Diggle

Oliver se tourna vers lui, il voulait se souvenir de cet homme qui était apparemment son ami, Felicity lui avait même expliqué qu'il le considérait comme son frère, pour lui le seul qui avait eu le droit à ce titre était Tommy qu'il avait perdu à priori.

\- J'ai été réticent au départ puis j'ai compris tes raisons, tes motivations et tu m'as embarqué dans ta croisade.

En entendant ce mot des flashs vinrent frapper sa mémoire, il se vit avec sa mère et Walter Steel devant le manoir _\- Oliver viens je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un John Diggle, il t'accompagnera partout à partir de maintenant._ _ **Je n'ai pas besoin d'une babysitter-**_ puis l'endroit changea et il se vit dans une voiture avec cet homme qui conduisait _\- Alors dîtes-moi comment je dois vous appeler._ _ **Diggle c'est bien ou Dig.**_ _Vous êtes un ancien militaire._ _ **Oui monsieur division cent cinq d'aéroportée de Kandahar à la retraite dans le privé depuis quatre ans. -**_ Puis il se vit sauter de la voiture pour lui fausser compagnie le regardant du coin de la rue le chercher dans la voiture.

Il se vit habillé dans le costume vert dans ce sous-sol de nouveau soignant cet homme, il se souvint qu'il avait été empoisonné et qu'il avait voulu le sauver mais sa réaction n'avait pas été géniale _\- Comment tu te sens._ _ **Oliver ? Alors c'est toi l'archer ? -**_ Diggle qui essaya de le frapper _\- Calme toi Dig tu as été empoisonné._ _ **Enfoiré -**_ Essayant de le frapper de nouveau _\- Arrête, j'aurais pu t'emmener n'importe où, j'aurais pu te ramener chez toi mais je t'ai amené ici._ _ **Cette île t'a vraiment fait perdre la tête.**_ _J'y ai trouvé autre chose._ _ **Le tir à l'arc.**_ _La lucidité. Starling City est à l'agonie -_

Il se souvint lui expliquer que la ville était empoisonnée par des gens haut placé et lui demanda de se joindre à lui ce que n'accepta pas Diggle, alors il lui parla de la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père, lui montrant le carnet de son père dans un restaurant. Il n'accepta toujours pas mais revint quelques jours plus tard _\- Que cela soit bien clair cela ne m'intéresse pas de jouer les comparses mais tu as raison il faut se battre pour cette ville et tu vas le faire avec ou sans moi._ _ **Oui.**_ _Mais avec moi il y aura moins de perte humaine dont toi._ _ **Diggle je ne suis pas à la recherche d'un sauveur.**_ _Peut-être pas mais tu as quand même besoin de quelqu'un, tu mènes une guerre sauf que tu ne sais rien de ce que la guerre peut faire à un homme, tu ne sais rien de la façon dont elle ravage jusqu'à ton âme et tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te rappeler ce que tu es, pas cette chose que tu es en train de devenir -_

Il se rappela que c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils étaient devenus partenaires. Plusieurs flashs de son passé avec Diggle passèrent dans sa tête, leurs moments où ils se battaient l'un à côté de l'autre, toutes les fois où il le sauva d'une blessure, leurs moments au Big Belly Burger, leurs disputes, leurs désaccords, tout ce temps où ils fortifièrent leur amitié au point où cet homme devant lui était devenu indispensable à sa vie tout comme Felicity. Il releva le visage vers Diggle qui le fixait s'étant rendu compte que des souvenirs passaient par sa tête.

\- Comment j'ai pu oublier mon meilleur ami, mon frère, dit-il se dirigeant vers John le prenant dans les bras

\- Tu as occulté tout ce qui se référait à ton devoir de justicier, j'en faisais partie, dit son ami

\- Je comprends d'oublier d'être d'Arrow mais d'oublier ceux qui sont les plus proches de moi, mes amis cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

\- Tu viens de te souvenir de quoi exactement ?, demanda Diggle

\- J'ai eu plusieurs flashs dans ma tête de notre rencontre au manoir, quand je t'ai faussé compagnie, et de plusieurs moments ensemble dans cet endroit ou dans la rue, répondit Oliver

\- Tu te sens bien...Pas de vertige, de douleur ?, demanda John

\- Non rien ! Je m'en veux Dig d'avoir oublié notre amitié, notre fraternité. Tu es mon meilleur ami je n'aurais jamais dû l'oublier, dit-il énervé contre lui à présent.

\- Oliver ce que tu as subi était très dur, l'explosion était assez forte, et même si tu m'as oublié pendant quelques semaines, le plus important pour moi est que tu sois en vie...Je n'aurais pas voulu enterrer mon meilleur ami, dit-il

\- Merci John de m'avoir sauvé même si je ne me souviens pas encore de l'explosion dont tu me parles...Tu peux m'en dire plus

\- Il faudra que tu t'en souviennes tout seul, tu devrais continuer à regarder ce qui t'appartiens, ce qui fait de toi le justicier de la ville, répondit Diggle

Oliver se dirigea vers la vitrine du costume du justicier et toucha le masque, puis il vit comment il l'avait reçu _\- Même Arrow mérite un cadeau de Noël.-_ Il put voir Felicity se placer devant lui _\- Attends -_ Elle lui plaça devant les yeux _\- De quoi j'ai l'air._ _ **D'un héros -**_ Elle se déplaça à sa droite, comme l'était Diggle à sa gauche et mit sa capuche se sentant comme un véritable héros.

\- Barry Allen, dit-il

\- Tu te souviens de lui ! Il a été touché par la foudre, il est dans le coma au Star Labs de Central City

\- Les messages que tu envoies est pour savoir s'il y a du nouveau ?, demanda-t-il

\- Il est mon ami...Il t'a sauvé la vie et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante

Il se rappela d'un jeune homme brun qui avait été très attiré par Felicity, il se souvint de les voir danser, Felicity les cheveux lâchés, dans une robe rose. Il sentit la jalousie venir le titiller mais la chassa rapidement, le garçon était dans le coma, il ne lui prendrait pas la femme qu'il aimait. Il réalisa que sa mémoire revenait mais pas les souvenirs lié au traumatisme qui avait amené l'amnésie sélective, sinon sa tête le ferait souffrir.

Ensuite il toucha la capuche, c'était celle que Slade lui avait donné après la mort de Shado. Il sentit une douleur lancinante s'introduire dans sa tête doucement, pourtant il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser à son ancien frère d'armes mais ils avaient passé deux ans ensemble ce n'était pas anodin, cet homme avait fait de lui un homme qui savait se battre, se défendre, comme Shado lui avait montré comment utilisé l'arc. De nouveaux flash arrivèrent, il se vit descendre les escaliers dans ce sous-sol tel qu'il était à présent avec John et Felicity, ses partenaires, il se tourna vers eux de nouveau

\- Tu m'as dit que nous nous connaissions bien auparavant, en fait nous travaillons ensemble, dit-il regardant Felicity. Diggle m'épaule pendant les missions, mais toi que fais-tu ? Et où se positionne Roy dans tout cela ?, demanda-t-il

\- Diggle est devenu ton partenaire peu de temps après ton retour la première fois de l'île, Roy la seconde fois, répondit Felicity

\- Je suis reparti là-bas ! Pourquoi je ferais cela ? dit-il

\- Tu voulais t'échapper après le tremblement de terre, répondit Diggle

Oliver eut des souvenirs de nouveau, il se rappela de la folie de Malcolm Merlyn voulant détruire les Glades avec un tremblement de terre artificiel créé par des machines qu'ils avaient fait construire. Il se vit dans un immeuble qui s'effondrait, auprès de Tommy qui était blessé avec une tige en métal dans la poitrine. _-_ _ **Oliver.**_ _Tu vas t'en sortir._ _ **Un autre point sur lequel nous ne sommes pas d'accord.**_ _Tommy !_ _ **Laurel est-ce qu'elle est en sécurité ? Est-ce qu'elle est sauvée ? J'ai essayé de la sortir d'ici.**_ _Oui ! Oui tu as réussi, tu l'as sauvé. Je vais te tirer d'affaire tu vas voir tu vas t'en sortir._ _ **Oliver arrête. Je suis désolé.**_ _Non tu n'as pas à t'excuser._ _ **J'étais en colère et j'étais jaloux, je suis comme mon père.**_ _Non !_ _ **Est-ce que tu l'as tué**_ _? Non._ _ **Merci.**_ _Non Tommy ! Ça aurait dû être moi. Ouvre les yeux Tommy. Ouvre les yeux -_

Il sentit des mains sur son visage et une voix lui demandant d'ouvrir les yeux, il murmura plusieurs fois, Tommy je suis désolé, avant de sentir des lèvres sur les siennes ce qui le sortit de son souvenir douloureux. Quand il passa une main sur son visage il sentit les larmes sur ses joues, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et put voir Felicity très apeurée, il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui posant son visage dans son cou respirant son odeur ce qui l'apaisa comme à chaque fois.

\- De quoi t'es-tu souvenu Oliver ?, demanda John

\- De la mort de Tommy à cause de la folie de son père, répondit-il se détachant de la jeune femme

\- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas que tu souffres en parlant du tremblement de terre, répondit son ami

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute John, il faut que les souvenirs reviennent, même celui où j'ai perdu Tommy, dit-il

\- Felicity t'avait prévenu de la mort de ton meilleur ami

\- Oui ! Mais pas des circonstances de sa mort. Je souffre bien évidemment, mais aucune migraine, ne t'inquiète pas John. C'est seulement que de me souvenir de sa mort a ouvert une brèche dans mon cœur que j'avais cru avoir fermé, dit-il

Felicity commença à s'éloigner d'Oliver mais il la retint par la taille la collant de nouveau contre lui, il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui pour supporter tous ces souvenirs qui défilaient dans sa tête depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Donc que fais-tu Felicity dans cet équipe de justicier ?, demanda-t-il

\- Je suis ton support technique, je vous dirige avec John et Roy quand vous êtes en patrouille...Je ne suis que rarement sur le terrain.

Une douleur se fit sentir, il vit la jeune femme être poussée par un homme et se cogner la tête. Il la vit aussi dans un accident de camionnette, inconsciente, son cœur battit rapidement en sachant qu'elle avait été blessée car elle travaillait avec lui. Il put aussi les voir dans des bureaux, surement de Queen Consolidated, avec Diggle et Felicity pendant une réunion quand des hommes armés rentrèrent dans la pièce tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait, il aida une femme brune à sortir puis quand il se retourna un homme était prêt à lui tirer dessus. Il vit John derrière la table tirant sur les hommes mais il se demanda où se trouvait Felicity quand l'homme devant lui tomba à terre par le coup de bois sur la tête reçu par la jeune femme. Les tirs s'accentuèrent, il attrapa la main de Felicity et ils traversèrent la fenêtre plongeant dans le vide et rentrant par une autre fenêtre un peu plus bas, tombant sur le sol entouré par les bouts de verre partout.

Puis il se vit devant un bureau où Felicity était assise _\- Hey ! Avec la vie que je mène, je préfère ne pas m'engager avec une femme pour qui j'éprouverais de vrais sentiments -_ Oliver ferma les yeux, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Felicity pensait qu'il la quitterait car il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de relation avec elle. Mais c'était différent à présent, il était fou d'elle, il ne pourrait pas la quitter, surtout que ses souvenirs revenaient donc le traumatisme sortirait bientôt du tableau.

\- Comment j'ai pu te mettre dans un tel danger Felicity ?, dit-il la regardant

Felicity sentit son cœur battre, il n'avait pas encore complètement récupéré sa mémoire et s'en voulait déjà qu'elle soit auprès de lui, elle ravala les larmes ne voulant pas montrer sa douleur de la rupture à venir à tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle avec eux.

\- C'était dans le descriptif du poste, je l'assume, dit-elle voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Mais dans plusieurs de mes souvenirs tu as été enlevé, blessé et il y a quelques secondes je me suis souvenu t'emmener avec moi par une fenêtre nous jetant dans le vide, dit-il

\- Oliver j'ai tout accepté en connaissance de cause, j'ai su dès le début qui tu étais, ce que tu faisais et cela ne m'a jamais empêché de vouloir vous aider toi et John. Du moment que tu es rentré dans ma voiture j'ai su que je devrais prendre des décisions à l'encontre de mes convictions, et je ne regrette aucun moment de ces deux années à t'avoir aidé à sauver la ville, dit-elle caressant sa poitrine.

Sara et Roy se regardèrent lorsqu'ils virent Felicity et Oliver si proche l'un de l'autre, leur ami avait toujours mit une distance entre lui et la jeune informaticienne mais son amnésie les avaient fait se rapprocher ce qui était très bien à leur avis, peut-être moins du côté de Diggle qui les regardaient avec suspicion. Oliver eut un nouveau souvenir, toujours dans le sous-sol où il tenait l'arc que Felicity lui avait acheté _\- Vous aviez raison une fois que je vous aie rejoint j'ai arrêté de penser à ceux que vous étiez obligé de tuer parce que je savais que d'être l'archer impliquait occasionnellement d'être un tueur. Il faut peut-être essayer une autre approche._ _ **Ils ont capturé ma sœur, quel autre approche y a-t-il ? -**_ Il se souvint que quand il avait sauvé Thea il n'avait tué personne, sa promesse à Tommy en était une raison mais c'était aussi grâce à Felicity. Elle le rendait meilleur dans son travail de justicier. Il sut même si tous ses souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus qu'il avait fait une erreur en l'éloignant de lui, ils étaient plus fort ensemble.

\- Tu as eu un nouveau souvenir n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Sara

\- Oui quand Felicity m'a donné mon nouvel arc, dit-il

Oliver ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il venait de réaliser et comprendre avec les autres personnes dans la salle, sa relation avec Felicity était privée, c'était avec elle qu'il voulait discuter en priorité.

\- Je suis content que tu commences à te souvenir que tu es le justicier car la ville a besoin de toi Oliver. Avec John nous patrouillons la nuit, mais tu sais que cela devient compliqué sans toi en ce moment même si Sara est venue nous donner un coup de main, dit Roy

Entendant parler cet homme qui s'appelait Roy, le petit ami de sa sœur, il eut de nouveau des flashs mais avec ce jeune homme en capuche rouge. Au début Roy l'aidait en étant ses yeux et ses oreilles dans la rue pour que le justicier puisse agir plus facilement _\- Tu devrais faire plus attention. Tu es complètement à découvert._ _ **Je vous avais vu, vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir quand les faux monnayeurs livraient. A nous de jouer.**_ _Tu ne joues pas. Rentre chez toi j'ai déjà prévu de l'aide. -_ Ensuite le souvenir qui apparut fut l'entraînant comme Shado l'avait fait pour lui, en tapant dans un bol.

Le souvenir changea de nouveau, il était sur les quais, Roy venant l'aider pendant qu'il était en mauvaise posture, tapant un homme à terre, il entendit sa voix synchronisée, _\- Roy il faut que tu m'aides. Arrête ! Roy. J'ai besoin de ton aide - finit-il dans sa propre voix le visage à découvert. -_ _ **C'est toi !**_ _Ouais !_ _ **Il y a un an tu m'as sauvé la vie, je ne te parle pas de mon enlèvement, je veux dire tu m'as donné une raison de m'accrocher. -**_ Il réalisa que c'était le début de leur partenariat, il se souvint comme avec Diggle des batailles avec Roy à ses côtés mais aussi de sa force, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

\- Mirakuru ! Tu as été dosé au mirakuru, dit-il

La douleur s'intensifia, Felicity s'approcha de lui, le fit s'asseoir et lui donna des pilules rapidement, Oliver réalisa que tout ce qui était lié à Slade lui donnait de grosses migraines, il voulut comprendre pourquoi, quand il regarda Felicity sa douleur s'accrut dans sa tête. Il se demanda si le traumatisme dut à l'explosion venait d'autre chose lié à son rôle de justicier. Il rencontra les yeux de Felicity et se demanda si cela était lié à sa vie personnelle plutôt, si il avait occulté un moment dramatique avec la jeune femme, maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, cela pourrait-être possible.

Il ferma les yeux et fit tout son possible pour ne pas penser à l'homme qu'il avait tué d'une flèche dans l'œil sur le cargo, Diggle lui demanda de prendre de profonde respiration et de relâcher doucement la pression, la douleur commença à se dissiper, il pouvait mieux respirer, quand il ouvrit les yeux il les vit tous devant lui avec l'air inquiet.

\- Je vais bien, la douleur s'éloigne de nouveau. Ce qui est rassurant c'est que je n'ai pas fait de malaise cette fois-ci c'est important à souligner, dit-il avec le sourire

\- Surement Oliver mais tu ne peux pas continuer à souffrir de telle migraine, tu dois comprendre ce qui te les donnes, dit Diggle

\- La douleur se déclenche lorsque je veux pousser ma mémoire à se souvenir d'un moment lié à mon traumatisme, que j'ai eu la bonne idée d'enfouir au fond de ma mémoire pour qu'il ne se révèle pas, dit-il ironiquement.

\- C'est parce que tu bloques ces souvenirs Oliver, inconsciemment tu ne veux pas qu'ils se restaurent dans ta mémoire. J'ai vu beaucoup de cas similaire pendant la guerre. Si tu veux que tout tes souvenirs soient de retour, tu dois y faire face même si cela fait mal et peur.

Diggle commençait à comprendre enfin ce qui arrivait à Oliver, quand sa crise arriva, il prononçait le mot mirakuru, alors tout se mit en place dans sa tête. Cette relation romantique avec Felicity, la peur qu'elle ne le quitte, il avait enfoui dans sa mémoire tout ce qui concernait le retour de Slade Wilson. De s'être servi de la jeune femme pour qui il avait des sentiments comme appât pour attraper l'homme qui voulait tout lui prendre, de la voir suspendue sur un fil proche de la mort l'avait détruit de l'intérieur. Ne voulant plus jamais revivre cette situation, il avait effacé de sa mémoire ce qui était lié à toute conjoncture de son rôle de justicier quand il était tombé dans l'inconscience après l'explosion.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire John, je ne sais pas ce que je veux à tout prix oublier

\- Oliver je pense qu'instinctivement tu le sais, mais d'y réfléchir te donne ces douleurs pour t'empêcher d'y faire face. Le seul moyen de poser le dernier morceau du puzzle de ta mémoire, est de reprendre ton rôle de justicier, dit Diggle

\- Tu veux dire que je devrais porter le costume de nouveau, demanda Oliver

\- Oui cela va t'aider à te souvenir, de te retrouver dans ce contexte de sauver la ville feras revenir tout tes souvenirs, répondit-il sûr que cela fonctionnerait

\- Cela n'est pas trop dangereux John, tant qu'il n'a pas retrouvé ses souvenirs, ne devrait-il pas rester hors de la rue ?, demanda Felicity

\- Sara m'a informé qu'il avait réussi à désarmer et mettre à terre un homme qui le menaçait d'une arme et que si elle n'était pas intervenue, il aurait eu le second homme qui te tenait. Il a tiré pendant quelques minutes des flèches perçant les balles comme-ci cela était normale. Etre l'archer est en lui Felicity il ne risque rien, répondit Diggle

\- Puis nous serons avec lui, tu nous guideras, répondit Roy

\- Donc tu travailles avec moi aussi, la douleur a coupé les flashs mais je me suis vu te dévoiler mon identité, dit Oliver regardant ce jeune homme en rouge

\- Tu m'a appris à tirer à l'arc, à contrôler mon tempérament. Tu es un mentor et un exemple pour moi, répondit-il

Oliver eut un nouveau flash où il se trouvait avec Sara, Diggle, Felicity et Roy dans ce sous-sol, il s'approchait de Roy et lui donnait une boîte _\- Comment tu te sens._ _ **Prêt à régler quelques comptes.**_ _Alors n'oublie pas ton entraînement, n'oublie pas tout ce que tu as appris -_ Il lui donnait la boîte dans laquelle il y avait un masque comme le sien mais en rouge _**\- Attends tu es sérieux**_ _! Un ami m'a dit un jour que si l'on survit à une épreuve on en ressort plus fort. C'est pour te le rappeler -_

\- Je n'ai jamais été ton mentor, je t'ai juste aidé à te dévoiler en tant que héros, dit-il

\- Merci Oliver, répondit Roy touché par ses mots

\- Et je suis désolé d'avoir oublié mon ami, de vous avoir laissé seul, répondit Oliver serrant Roy dans ses bras

L'archer se dirigea de nouveau vers Felicity la prenant pas la taille, puis regarda toutes les personnes en face de lui dans ce sous-sol, plusieurs brides de son passé durant ses deux années continuèrent à défiler dans sa tête. Il savait que même s'ils revenaient très rapidement après avoir parlé avec ses amis, de s'être rappeler leur rencontre, leur partenariat, le plus important manquait, la seule chose qui lui déclenchait des inflammations dans sa tête.

\- Alors veux-tu reprendre ta place dans la Team aux côtés de nous Oliver, pour que ta routine t'aide à te souvenir et débloque ce qui t'empêche de te souvenir ?, demanda Diggle

\- Je veux me remettre dans le bain et enfin comprendre ce qui m'empêche de me souvenir complètement. Je suis prêt à remettre ce costume, et prendre l'arc, répondit-il

\- Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons t'aider à être de nouveau l'homme que tu es, à être le héros de Starling City, répondit Sara

\- Merci à tous...Et je veux que vous sachiez que de pouvoir enfin mettre des souvenirs sur vos visages est gratifiant, sans comprendre pourquoi je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose maintenant je le sais. Il me manquais mes amis, mon équipe, dit-il

Même si Oliver n'était pas du genre à serrer ses amis dans les bras, il le fit à tour de rôle, d'abord Sara la remerciant d'être venu les aider pendant son absence, puis Roy et enfin son meilleur ami Diggle auprès de qui il s'excusa encore de l'avoir traité que comme son chauffeur et d'avoir été si désagréable avec lui. Ensuite il prit la main de Felicity et ils quittèrent ce sous-sol ensemble, Oliver souhaitant être seul pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il ne la quitterait jamais.

 **###############################**

 **Oliver a eu beaucoup de souvenirs et se rappelle de Diggle et Roy et a compris que son traumatisme est lié à Slade et surement à Felicity. Il a aussi compris pourquoi elle pense qu'il la quittera dès que les souvenirs reviendront. Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. A vos claviers. Bonne fête et à bientôt.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, ainsi que les Guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre en messages. Nous arrivons dans les derniers chapitres de cette histoire, plus que trois. Oliver va aller en patrouille de nouveau, que va t-il arriver.**

 **Merci à ma merveilleuse Shinobu24 pour sa présence et ses conseils. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **############################**

Quand Oliver et Felicity rentrèrent au manoir après avoir planifié avec John qu'ils feraient une simple patrouille demain soir, elle pouvait voir la joie sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait de se souvenir de ses amis et elle était contente pour lui que certains de ses souvenirs soient revenus aujourd'hui. Mais une partie d'elle, la partie gouvernée par la peur irrationnelle qu'il la repousse une fois ses souvenirs retrouvés, voulait qu'il ne se souvienne jamais qui il était réellement, car sans ce poids d'être Arrow, il pourrait être ensemble pour toujours. Elle réalisa qu'elle se laissait gouverner par ses émotions et elle devait arrêter tout de suite, Oliver devait se rappeler qu'il était un héros et elle allait l'aider même si elle devait perdre cette relation qu'ils avaient depuis quelques semaines.

Elle savait que la ville avait besoin de Arrow et elle savait qu'Oliver avait des sentiments forts à son égard, mais elle savait aussi que le bonheur pouvait être éphémère, comme les sept années de sa vie avant que son père ne l'abandonne avec sa mère sans lui donner de nouvelles. Et malheureusement, elle soupçonnait que cette peur persistante n'allait aller nulle pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé la mémoire et qu'il lui dise en face qu'il l'aimait et voulait continuer leur histoire même avec son travail de justicier. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils s'essayèrent sur le canapé, Oliver posa son bras sur le dessus caressant les cheveux de la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Me souvenir de John et Roy et de quelques moments, de retrouver Sara quand nous étions dans ce que tu appelles la fonderie m'a reboosté pour bien travailler et faire revenir tous mes souvenirs rapidement.

\- Je suis contente que cela ait fonctionné même partiellement... Tes souvenirs vont revenir et tu reprendras ta croisade et je serai derrière mes ordinateurs à t'aider

\- Merci de m'avoir emmené là-bas ma chérie

Il attrapa sa main et mêla leurs doigts ensemble, il leva son visage vers le sien et leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté rien que pour eux. Oliver savait qu'elle avait peur du moment où ses souvenirs reviendraient, qu'il la quitterait mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour la rassurer que même en étant le justicier il serait l'homme qui l'aimait, l'homme qui voulait faire sa vie avec elle. Felicity lécha ses lèvres comme si elle se préparait à l'inévitable, à une rupture pour demain, elle savait que quand il serait sur le terrain habillé dans son costume, l'adrénaline lui ferait revenir la mémoire, leur idylle serait terminée. Elle voulait cette dernière nuit avec lui, être proche de son corps, entendre le son de son cœur, voir dans ses yeux le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle, car demain tout cela disparaîtrait pour toujours.

Oliver la rapprocha de lui et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, le baiser était doux mais il devint rapidement insistant. Il la tira plus près par la taille puis la souleva sur ses genoux souhaitant la sentir collée contre sa poitrine, sentant son cœur battre en tempo avec le sien. La passion remplit l'air alors qu'il séparait ses lèvres avec sa langue et elle ne le démentit pas, les gémissements qu'ils émettaient tous les deux semblaient seulement pousser l'autre à avoir plus que des baisers. Oliver passa sa main sous sa chemise, caressa son dos la rapprochant très près de son entrejambe qui s'était réveillé sentant la chaleur de son intimité contre lui. A contrecœur, il brisa leur baiser l'éloignant de lui sachant que s'ils continuaient, il l'allongerait sur ce canapé et lui ferait l'amour.

\- Tu avais raison tu sais à propos de notre relation, dit-il la fixant

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter, le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté était là, ce baiser merveilleux avait été un au revoir doux de sa part, lui prouvant qu'il ressentait quelque chose mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Elle baissa la tête ne voulant pas qu'il voit la douleur dans son regard, elle refoula les larmes, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule dans sa chambre pensa-t-elle, pleurant sur son histoire d'amour terminée avec l'homme qu'elle aimait mais qui ne voulait pas être avec elle et être Arrow.

\- Oh ! Tu viens de réaliser que tu ne pourrais pas être Oliver Queen et Arrow en même temps. Que tu ne peux pas ou bien, ne veux pas, avoir de relation avec moi et sauver la ville en même temps, dit-elle se détachant de lui

\- Felicity ! Je pense qu'il faut que je sois bien clair avec toi, répondit-il

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas que nous commencions une relation, car je savais ce qui arriverai, je savais que je serais de nouveau blessé. John avait raison, avec ton amnésie tu n'étais pas vraiment lucide. Tes souvenirs reviennent donc tu réalises que tu as fait une erreur et tu me dis adieu de la plus belle façon je te l'accorde, mais cela me fait encore plus mal Oliver, dit-elle se levant

\- Felicity pourrais-tu me laisser t'expliquer ce que je voulais dire exactement ?, demanda Oliver se levant à son tour

\- Je me suis comportée comme une idiote...j'ai cru que peut-être tu avais changé d'opinion...Mais j'avais tort comme toujours...Je vais aller faire mes valises et partirai demain rapidement pour te laisser...

Elle s'arrêta de parler au moment où Oliver posa ses mains sur son visage, ses doigts caressant doucement sa peau, puis il posa sa bouche sur la sienne tendrement, l'embrassant lentement, passionnément alors que le baiser enflammait les émotions qu'il avait gardé la majorité du temps en lui. A bout de souffle il arrêta le baiser posant son front contre le sien mais continuant à la regarder alors qu'une de ses mains se déplaçait vers son dos et l'autre vers son épaule. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais son regard et il pouvait facilement voir la peur, la tristesse qui s'y insinuaient, il baissa de nouveau la bouche vers la sienne.

Comme ils s'embrassaient, les bras de Felicity s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, ses doigts se déplaçant rapidement dans ses cheveux. "Je t'aime," pensa-t-elle voulant tant lui dire pendant qu'Oliver mordilla doucement la peau de son cou, respirant l'odeur enivrante de son parfum alors qu'il laissait de doux baisers contre sa peau. Il remonta ses lèvres sur son menton, ses joues, puis à nouveau ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes et son baiser devint exigeant, plein de tout son amour et de tout ce qu'il voulait pour elle. Il emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre glissait le long de son dos, la caressant doucement à travers le tissu de son chemisier. Ils se séparèrent, tremblant de passion pour Oliver, de peur pour Felicity ne comprenant pas pourquoi il continuait à l'embrasser de cette façon alors qu'il allait lui annoncer leur rupture.

\- Arrête de me faire croire que tout n'est pas fini en m'embrassant Oliver, la rupture sera plus difficile pour moi, dit-elle

\- Tu as tort Felicity...Sur tout ce que tu penses...Tu as tort, dit-il la tenant fermement ne voulant pas qu'elle ne le quitte

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle perdue

\- J'ai eu un souvenir dans la fonderie qui m'a fait réaliser que je faisais fausse route depuis le début, dit-il

\- De quel moment t-es-tu souvenu ? demanda-t-elle avec sa voix qui tremblait de sanglots retenus dans le fond de sa gorge.

\- Avec la vie que je mène je ne peux pas m'engager avec une personne pour qui j'éprouverais de véritable sentiment, répéta-t-il la phrase qu'il avait entendu dans sa tête

\- Oui tu l'as dit après notre mission de sauvetage pour libérer Lyla, la compagne de Diggle d'une prison russe

\- Je me suis rappelé de ce moment tout à l'heure et j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, dit-il

\- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas Oliver, la ville, la mission passe avant tout le reste, avant nous. Et te rappelant de ces mots, tu as compris ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer depuis le début, quand tu as voulu commencer une relation...

\- Felicity...

\- Je ne suis pas amère, en colère...pendant ces dernières semaines j'ai pu avoir la chance d'être avec toi de la façon dont je l'ai rêvé depuis longtemps, mais je savais que cela ne serait qu'éphémère, dit-elle le coupant

\- Tu ne comprends pas mon amour ! A cet époque j'ai prononcé ces mots t'éloignant de moi et même si je ne me souviens pas de tout je sais qu'une chose...J'étais un idiot. Mais à présent, je pourrais dire que grâce à mon amnésie j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce qui est important dans la vie, dit-il

\- Je sais ce qui est important pour toi Oliver, la mission est importante, ton travail de justicier est important, répondit Felicity lui caressant la joue

\- Non...Ce qui est important c'est toi...

\- Quoi !

\- Je n'ai que des souvenirs partiels d'être ce justicier que j'ai vu en photo, dont j'ai pu voir dans mes flashs, cette mission de sauver la ville est importante je ne le nie pas...Mais toi Felicity, notre relation est plus importante pour moi, répondit-il

Il se baissa rapidement et l'embrassa appréciant la sensation de sa bouche sous la sienne, il s'était souvenu de ce moment avec elle, mais il ne voulait pas la quitter, elle était tout pour lui. Au bout de quelques minutes de baisers qu'il ne souhaitait pas finir, il détacha ses lèvres de sa bouche puis planta son regard dans le sien pour qu'elle puisse voir qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il ne la quitterait jamais.

\- Veux-tu me dire que notre relation est réelle, même si tes souvenirs s'amoncellent dans ta tête, tu veux continuer d'être avec moi. Il n'y a aucune rupture ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Elle l'était déjà au moment où je t'ai embrassé et elle le sera toujours. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es importante pour moi Felicity. Bien sûr que je ne veux pas de rupture, je veux que cela continue pendant très longtemps mon amour, dit-il

Il l'embrassa de nouveau ne se lassant jamais de goûter à ses lèvres, mais à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent de nouveau. Il posa son front contre le sien alors qu'il glissait sa main sous sa chemise et caressait sa peau nue, il voulait tellement lui faire l'amour mais serait patient, cela lui fit repenser à ce dont il s'était souvenu avec Sara dans la fonderie.

\- Tu es la femme la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse même si j'ai encore des trous dans ma mémoire te concernant, dit-il lui caressant la joue

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela... ? Même si je suis très flattée de ton compliment

\- Tu m'aides avec ce travail de justicier, tu as accepté quand je ne voulais pas être avec toi, tu as accepté de me voir avec une autre femme et tu m'as aidé depuis que je me suis réveillé suite à l'explosion.

\- Oliver je l'ai fait tout simplement car tu es l'homme que je... Tu es l'homme en qui je crois, dit-elle

Il la regarda intensément se demandant si elle allait lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui le faisait, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres, il baissa la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Comme à chaque fois qu'Oliver l'embrassait, Felicity sentit son cœur se mettre à battre rapidement tandis que ses douces lèvres la consumaient. Elle se sentit se détendre dans ses bras, l'effet vertigineux que le baiser avait sur elle était surprenant, elle avait eu des hommes dans sa vie mais personne ne l'avait affectée de cette façon. Alors que leurs lèvres dansaient avec joie, Felicity perdait le contrôle de toute pensée rationnelle, elle le voulait, désirait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, mais se souvenant que sa mémoire n'était pas revenue entièrement elle fit tout son possible pour se contrôler.

\- Attends ! Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son cou, il la regarda ensuite de son regard qui pouvait l'envoûter, cela semblait faire dérailler sa pensée de ne pas aller si loin. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se retrouva à lancer un autre baiser incapable de résister à l'attraction qui l'attirait tel un papillon vers une flamme. Les bras d'Oliver toujours entourés autour de son corps et leurs langues encore en train de danser, ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé, miraculeusement, ils le firent sans rompre le baiser ou se heurter à un meuble. Il la déposa sur le canapé, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser avec son poids, le baiser devint plus féroce, leurs mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre avec douceur, comme-ci c'était un acte naturel pour eux et qu'ils avaient été ensemble toute leur vie. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux brusquement réalisant qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau laissé emporter. Oliver posa ses mains sur les joues de sa petite amie et posa plusieurs baisers de papillon sur ses paupières.

\- Je veux que tu sois toi...avec toute ta mémoire avant d'aller plus loin Oliver, dit-elle

\- Je respecte et comprend ton raisonnement, mais dès que je t'embrasse c'est difficile de te résister, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il se releva avec une réticence évidente voulant continuer à sentir ses courbes sous son corps, il s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé et la rapprocha de lui, Felicity le remercia de la comprendre, elle se sentait tout à fait heureuse de rester assise là et de l'écouter respirer, après plusieurs minutes sans parler ce fut Oliver qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Que dis-tu que nous allions dans ma chambre et que nous regardions un film ?

\- Oliver...Tu dois me dire de quoi tu t'es souvenu pour que je t'aide à le situer dans le temps

\- D'autres souvenirs reviendront demain quand je patrouillerai avec John et Roy, j'aurais le temps de t'en parler, dit-il

\- D'accord...Demain tu me diras ce dont tu t'es souvenu, répondit-elle

\- Je te le promets Felicity, ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment après cette journée dans ce sous-sol me rappelant de mes amis, de la mort de Tommy, de toi...Et juste de te serrer contre moi, m'endormant auprès de ma petite amie.

Oliver ancra son regard dans le sien, il voulait tellement lui dire ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, il voulait lui avouer qu'il était amoureux d'elle, Felicity avait été à ses côtés depuis son réveil, il venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait été auprès de lui dans son travail de justicier depuis presque le début de sa croisade comme la surnommait John. Elle était celle qu'il voulait dans sa vie personnelle et professionnelle, c'était la femme qu'il avait souhaité avoir dans sa vie un jour.

La pensée de cette voix menaçante qui faisait la promesse qu'il tuerait la femme qu'il aimait l'avait déstabilisé depuis la première fois où il l'avait entendu, il voulait savoir qui était cet homme, il savait que le traumatisme qu'il avait voulu effacer venait de lui. Un événement avait dû arriver lui causant la peur de sa vie, la peur de perdre Felicity il en était certain, il réalisa que si il perdait son amour, il n'y survivrait pas, il en était sûr. La douleur revint l'agacer rien qu'à penser à ce cauchemar qui pourrait arriver, son cerveau n'était pas encore prêt à lui révéler cet événement alors il le bloquait et activait la douleur pour qu'il arrête d'y penser.

Mais cela avait trop duré. De s'être rappelé de John, de Roy, de Sara qui n'était pas morte, lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait assumer ce traumatisme à présent. Felicity était auprès de lui, bien vivante, il avait accepté ses sentiments pour elle, il ne lui restait qu'à lui dire. Quand il retrouverait toutes les sensations d'être le justicier il fera tout pour empêcher qu'un drame ne survienne. Il savait que le seul moyen était de se détendre, d'accepter de laisser le traumatisme se dévoiler, de laisser enfin la porte ouverte à sa mémoire pour que les souvenirs de ce moment traumatisant ressurgissent et le laissent se rappeler de qui il était depuis deux ans, de laisser ses souvenirs reprendre leur place dans sa tête. Il était prêt à tout pour garder la femme de sa vie à ses côtés, de récupérer sa vie en tant que justicier. Tout. Même combattre ses démons.

 **#################################**

Oliver installa la dernière fléchette dans son brassard, jeta un coup d'œil au cuir vert qui recouvrait son corps, cela avait visiblement été conçu pour lui, il n'était pas compressé par le cuir, il ne suffoquait pas non plus. Chaque endroit où se trouvait les flèches était d'accès facile, il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait porté ce costume des centaines de fois, cela ne lui semblait pas du tout étrange d'être habillé de cette façon comme il aurait cru au départ.

Il souleva l'arc, il se sentait toujours en paix quand il le tenait dans ses mains, il passa le carquois dans son dos sans faire tomber une flèche ce qui prouvait que même sans mémoire les automatismes étaient toujours présents. Finalement, il saisit le masque qu'il plaça autour de son cou, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir de la salle de bain, se demandant si Felicity serait toujours un peu contrarié de le savoir dehors ce soir.

En effet lorsqu'il s'était réveillé avec la femme de sa vie dans les bras il avait été l'homme le plus heureux, il avait profité de ce moment de pur bonheur voulant se réveiller tous les matins de cette façon. Après le petit-déjeuner, ils avaient discuté de la patrouille du soir même et elle avait parlé de ses réticences à le voir dans la rue sautant de toit en toit alors que les souvenirs n'étaient revenus que partiellement.

Oliver était toujours incertain à propos de tout cela, mais c'était le meilleur plan que quelqu'un avait proposé jusqu'à présent, il savait qu'il devait au moins essayer de revenir là-bas dans la rue et voir si quelque chose semblait familier pour débloquer cette dernière parcelle de mémoire liée à son traumatisme. Il savait que John, Sara et Roy feraient attention à lui, le laissant prendre les commandes, comme lui avait dit Diggle hier, mais restant dans l'ombre pour le secourir au moindre problème.

\- Felicity ! Dit-il rentrant dans le centre de la fonderie en costume

Elle leva les yeux de ses ordinateurs entendant Oliver appeler son nom, elle prit une profonde inspiration et expira doucement souhaitant calmer ses nerfs, elle avait mis tout en place pour surveiller Oliver, ses partenaires pendant la patrouille. La seule chose à faire était d'activer leurs appareils de communication, elle ramassa l'oreillette qui se trouvait sur son bureau, se retourna et s'avança vers le justicier pour lui remettre l'objet qui l'aiderait à savoir que rien ne lui arrivait.

\- Tu te sens bien ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Oui ! Pas de douleurs et j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place ici. De porter ce costume, d'avoir cet arc dans la main, c'est ce que je suis, dit-il

\- Le justicier de Starling City...Arrow, répondit Roy

Diggle, Sara et Roy se trouvaient dans la fonderie vers le grand écran attendant que leur ami soit prêt à partir, ils comprenaient son appréhension et de rassurer sa petite amie. Même John avait accepté cette relation ayant eu une conversation avec Oliver lorsque son ami était arrivé avec la jeune femme dans la fonderie il y deux heures. Oliver n'était pas inquiet par rapport à cette patrouille qu'il devrait entreprendre avec ses amis, il savait comment se battre ayant dû se débrouiller tout seul pendant cinq années sur l'île, de plus il avait fait du sport au manoir donc il était en excellente forme.

Ce qui l'embêtait c'était d'avoir une douleur à la tête pendant cette patrouille et d'être blessé lui faisant perdre tous les progrès qu'il avait fait depuis hier. Il savait que John, Roy ou bien Sara seraient là pour lui porter secours s'il était en difficulté mais sa plus grande peur était de sortir dans la rue, de recevoir un coup et de ne plus se souvenir de rien, il ne voulait pas oublier de nouveau ses amis mais surtout il ne voulait pas oublier encore la femme de sa vie. Sa Felicity. Après lui avoir donné l'oreillette, Felicity partit s'asseoir de nouveau derrière ses ordinateurs, elle savait que si elle restait devant lui elle demanderait qu'il ne fasse pas cela, qu'il prenne le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr d'être prêt.

\- Au moment de monter sur ta moto, avant de mettre ton casque tu l'allumes, chaque oreillette est reliée entre elles mais aussi à moi qui reste dans la fonderie pour vous guider, dit-elle sans même le regarder

Elle baissa de nouveaux les yeux vers son clavier tapant des commandes pour pouvoir avoir les yeux et les oreilles sur eux. Il ne bougea pas de derrière son siège et elle laissa échapper un léger soupir. Elle tourna la chaise pour lui faire face alors qu'il la regardait, elle savait qu'il attendait qu'elle se lève, l'entoure de ses bras, lui donne un baiser de bonne chance mais elle en était incapable. Elle avait toujours eu foi en la capacité d'Oliver d'être le justicier, mais à présent elle ne savait pas s'il pourrait endosser ce rôle avec sa perte de mémoire. John l'avait rassuré lui expliquant que d'être Arrow pour lui était inné, il avait appris pendant cinq années sur l'île à devenir une arme, ce n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait perdre car sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Oliver glissa le dispositif de communication dans son oreille et tira son capuchon, il ne voulait pas rester dans ce sous-sol et se battre avec elle alors il pensa que s'éloigner était sa seule option. Plus tôt il ferait cette patrouille, plus vite il pourrait revenir et peut-être pourraient-ils régler leurs problèmes.

\- Je suppose que je te verrai quand je serai de retour, si tu n'as pas quitté ton poste dit-il

\- Oliver ! Tu ne me dis même pas au revoir, cria-t-elle en se levant et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, son ton indiquant qu'elle était déconcertée et agacée par cette pensée.

\- C'est toi qui m'as à peine regardé depuis que je suis sorti de la salle de bain en tenue et tu voudrais que je sois celui qui vienne t'enlacer...Tu ne penses pas que cela devrait être le contraire, dit-il alors qu'il repoussait sa capuche.

Felicity lui lança un regard furieux qu'ils commencent une dispute juste avant la patrouille, la colère se développant dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle secouait la tête, elle savait que ce n'était jamais bon de se disputer avant qu'il ne sorte dans la rue, John lui avait souvent dit pendant ces deux années. Elle savait que s'il sortait dans son état d'énervement il serait distrait sur le terrain pensant à leur dispute, il risquait de se faire blesser ou voir plus.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, cria-t-elle

\- Je comprends que tu ne veux pas que je fasse cette patrouille, que tu ne veux pas que mes souvenirs reviennent complètement, rétorqua-t-il

\- Ne fais pas ça, avertit Felicity en se rapprochant de lui. Ne mets pas des mots dans ma bouche quand tu sais bien que mon souhait le plus important est que tu sois de nouveau le justicier de la ville.

\- Je dois surmonter ce blocage mental Felicity et tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure solution que de reprendre ma routine de justicier. Je dois aller dehors avec John et Roy. Arrête d'être en colère que j'ai pris cette décision sans te demander ton avis, dit-il posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère que tu partes en patrouille Oliver, je suis si inquiète et effrayée, dit-elle

\- De quoi ma chérie...Dis-moi ce qui te fais si peur.

\- Que tu sois blessé, que tu ne reviennes pas, que tu...

\- Que je t'oublie de nouveau. Mais cela n'arrivera pas chérie, je veux revenir ici et me rappeler qui tu es, te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser. Mais je veux aussi revenir et me rappeler de tout pour reprendre notre vie ensemble, comme couple, comme partenaire, dit-il

\- Je ne voulais pas crier excuse-moi Oliver. Je ne veux pas me battre surtout pas avant une patrouille, c'est juste ce que nous faisons, nous tous est si dangereux. La ville a besoin de Arrow, mais j'ai aussi besoin de toi dans ma vie, dit-elle

Oliver hocha la tête et caressa ses bras avant d'enrouler les siens autour de sa taille et tirant son corps contre le sien alors qu'il levait son autre main pour caresser son visage, il se pencha puis l'embrassa tendrement.

\- J'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses confiance et que tu crois en ma capacité à être encore ce justicier même avec ma mémoire défaillante. J'ai su me battre et tirer des flèches avant de revenir à Starling City. Ce soir tout se passera bien, dit-il.

Elle acquiesça et tendit la main pour caresser sa joue, simultanément Oliver fit la même chose puis pencha sa tête vers le bas, leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir rompre le contact visuel et lentement ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre, magnétiquement attirés, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Oliver prit son visage entre ses mains et ouvrit ses lèvres, sa langue plongea à l'intérieur et goûta sa chaleur. Pendant de longs moments, il la tint captive, finalement au bout d'un moment, il la relâcha et chacun se regarda avec amour, Felicity posa sa main sur sa poitrine écoutant son cœur battant rapidement. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis dans son cou pour le pousser vers elle, ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, avant qu'une toux ne les fassent se séparer. Déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, elle se recula et partit s'asseoir au bureau et attrapa son regard lorsqu'il replaçait sa capuche prêt à partir avec leurs amis espérant surement revenir se souvenant de tout.

\- Je te fais confiance Oliver. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance dès le premier jour. Fais juste attention, dit-elle en lui envoyant ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire encourageant.

\- Je te le promets chérie, dit-il

Elle le regarda quitter la fonderie par la porte arrière avec ses partenaires le suivant des yeux, espérant que la patrouille soit juste une routine pour lui et enfin qu'elle puisse débloquer ce qui l'empêchait de se souvenir complètement des dernières pièces du puzzle que formait sa mémoire. Elle était confiante que tout allait reprendre sa place avec juste le changement de leur relation n'ayant plus peur qu'il la quitte.

###############################

Sara se trouvait sur un toit regardant Oliver lancer sa flèche grappin vers son immeuble où abritait une des banques les plus importante de la ville pour se retrouver sur le trottoir en face caché de la vue où se trouvait déjà John et Roy. Il n'avait rien perdu de son travail de justicier ils avaient pu tous s'en rendre compte lorsqu'ils avaient arrêté une agression il y a une dizaine de minute. Oliver avait réussi à désarmer les deux hommes en quelques secondes n'ayant aucun doute des mouvements qu'il faisait, ne ressentant aucune peur devant ces agresseurs. Ils étaient dans la rue avec Roy et Diggle depuis une demi-heure à présent, ils avaient arrêté une agression, un échange de drogue et se dirigeaient actuellement vers un vol de banque en cours. Felicity venait de les informer qu'elle avait capté à travers le scanner de la police qu'il y avait un braquage à la National Starling Banque.

Oliver aimait l'adrénaline que lui procurait de patrouiller en ville, d'aider les innocents qui se faisaient attaquer par des gens sans scrupule, rien ne lui était revenu encore mais il admit à John, son meilleur ami, que d'être de nouveau un justicier était assez exaltant. Son corps semblait savoir quoi faire même si son esprit n'était pas encore là, il était bon de passer ses frustrations sur les méchants pour un changement au lieu de les passer sur son incapacité à se rappeler, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être de nouveau comme avant même si sa mémoire n'était pas encore revenue complètement. Ils arrivèrent à la banque, prêts à sauver les innocents, il leva la main et appuya sur le dispositif de communication sous sa capuche.

\- Felicity nous sommes tous en position pour intervenir, dis-moi combien tu vois de personnes à l'intérieur, dit-il, sa voix synchronisée le faisant sourire un instant.

\- J'ai réussi à pirater les caméras de la banque, il y a trois hommes armés, un vers le comptoir, deux dans la salle de coffre avec le directeur, un vigile à terre, dit-elle alors que ses doigts se déplaçaient sur le clavier rapidement.

\- Merci chérie, répondit-il

Il se tourna vers ses partenaires et leur donna les instructions, Diggle et Roy rentreraient par le devant pour désarmer l'homme qui était tout seul et aider le vigile blessé. Sara et lui rentreraient par l'arrière pour surprendre les hommes dans le coffre. Oliver se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment et tira de l'intérieur de son gant un passe-partout.

\- Felicity j'ai besoin que tu t'assures que le système de sécurité est désactivé, demanda-t-il

\- C'est fait, dit-elle finissant de pianoter sur son clavier

Oliver fit signe à Sara qu'ils rentreraient dans trois secondes, il informa Diggle et Roy de faire la même chose de leur côté, il abaissa ses doigts un par un puis ouvrit la porte et se glissa silencieusement dans la banque. Il put voir l'un des deux hommes du coffre sortir avec des grands sacs de sport, il put voir le directeur à terre saignant de la tête, il fit signe à Sara de s'occuper de l'homme pendant qu'il s'occupait du premier braqueur.

Oliver se déplaça rapidement, attrapant le gars par derrière et fixant sa main gantée sur sa bouche avant qu'il ait eu l'occasion de prévenir son comparse qui devait encore remplir d'autres sacs à l'intérieur du coffre-fort. L'homme se débattit mais Oliver garda sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'il sortait une flèche de son gant et la plaqua dans l'épaule de l'homme, son corps frémit et Oliver le posa au sol.

Il se releva et se dirigea silencieusement le long du mur vers le coffre-fort, quand il jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour voir où se trouvait l'autre homme dans la pièce. Comme il était dos à la porte il ne pourrait pas faire attention à l'entrée de l'archer, ce qui était parfait pour le justicier qui s'avança doucement pour le surprendre mais le braqueur se retourna pointant son arme sur Oliver. Sans même réfléchir il sortit une flèche de son carquois et tira dans la main du voleur pour le désarmer. Puis ensuite il jeta une petite flèche tranquillisante dans son épaule sans que l'autre homme ait pu faire un mouvement, il s'écroula à terre immédiatement.

\- Felicity tout est sécurisé, tu peux envoyer la cavalerie, dit-il

Oliver attacha les deux hommes avec des liens et partit rejoindre ses partenaires dans le hall de la banque où ils s'étaient occupés du voleur et avaient rassuré les clients et les employés. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et vit que tout le monde avait l'air d'aller bien ainsi que le directeur que Sara avait amené pour sa sauvegarde. Il les prévint que Felicity avait déjà contacté le sergent Lance qui était en route il était donc le temps de faire leur sortie, il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre pour voir si ses partenaires le suivait avant de sortir de la banque sachant qu'ils étaient juste derrière lui.

Oliver entendit les sirènes de police, il tira une flèche grappin sur le toit d'un des immeubles et s'élança dans les airs tel un phénix qui renaissait. Quand il toucha le sol, il ferma les yeux un instant sentant l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines, il devait admettre qu'il était fier de ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir dans la soirée avec ses partenaires. Il réalisa que cela lui avait manqué même si aucun souvenirs n'étaient revenus ce soir, c'était gratifiant d'aider les habitants de Starling City et de faire en sorte que les rues soient un peu plus sûres pour les innocents de la ville.

\- Tu as réellement bien géré les choses Oliver pour un justicier qui n'a pas de mémoire tu as su faire les bonnes choses et aider du monde ce soir, dit Diggle dans son oreillette

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cela m'avait manqué John, même si je n'ai pas réussi à débloquer le dernier morceau du mystère de mon traumatisme, merci d'avoir proposé ce plan et d'avoir eu confiance en moi, répondit-il

\- Tes souvenirs vont revenir Oliver ne t'inquiète pas, dit son ami

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'on peut compter sur toi pour venir avec nous tous les soirs pour patrouiller ? Demanda Roy

\- Surement car je veux me souvenir complètement de ces deux années de ma vie avec vous, dit-il

Oliver voulait à présent retrouver sa petite amie et la serrer dans ses bras, il savait qu'elle avait été près de lui, dans son oreille toute la nuit, le dirigeant pendant la patrouille, s'inquiétant pour lui. Il sentit un picotement dans sa tête, il sut qu'il allait avoir un souvenir _\- Restez concentrer je serai avec vous en permanence._ _ **Merci. Ça fait du bien de vous avoir en moi, quand je dis vous je parle de votre voix et quand je dis moi je parle de mon oreille. Je me tais.**_ _Oui je pense que ce serait mieux -_ Oliver sourit au souvenir, Felicity avait toujours une tendance à dire ce qu'elle pensait même si c'était des insinuations sexuelles, il adorait son babillage. Il réalisa qu'il se rappelait de plus en plus de moments entre eux.

\- Je pense que c'est bon pour ce soir. Rentrez chez-vous, je vais rejoindre Felicity à la fonderie, dit-il

Ils lui souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit, dans l'ensemble la nuit s'était bien passée pensa Oliver, il avait retrouvé tout ce qu'il avait appris sur l'île, à Hong-Kong et en Russie et il s'était prouvé qu'il pouvait faire physiquement toutes les choses qu'il avait pu faire auparavant. Il prit une flèche dans son carquois, l'inséra dans son arc et tira sur le mur de l'immeuble en face, il regarda la flèche se diriger vers le bâtiment, atterrissant exactement où il l'avait dirigée.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas perdu la main, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il lui fallut moins de dix minutes pour revenir vers Verdant en moto qu'il gara derrière la boîte de nuit fermée. En regardant l'enseigne un nouveau souvenir passa dans sa tête. - _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, pas un endroit canon pour en faire boîte de nuit ?_ _ **Super mais je vais te dire un truc mon pote si tu penses l'appeler Queens je ne suis pas sûr que tu attireras la clientèle que tu souhaites.**_ _Mon bureau personnel._ _ **Pour les rendez-vous privé en tête à tête je présume. Dis-moi tu es sûr que tu veux faire cela parce que tu n'as aucune expérience pour ce qui est de diriger...De diriger quoique ce soit.**_ _-_ C'était quand il avait décidé d'ouvrir Verdant avec son meilleur ami Tommy, il lui manquait, plusieurs souvenirs avec Tommy après son retour lui passait par la tête, il aurait voulu qu'il soit présent pour rencontrer la femme qui avait su le voir tel qu'il était, lui l'ex play-boy devenu justicier.

 **###############################**

 **Oliver a reprit les patrouille mais le plus gros souvenirs n'est pas encore là. Il a su expliquer à Felicity, sans lui dire les mots encore, qu'il voulait qu'ils soient ensemble. Nous nous approchons de la fin. J'attends vos avis.**

 **Et joyeux Noël à tous.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires, merci aux guests pour aimer autant cette histoire. J'espère que lorsque l'école reprendras je pourrais vous poster deux fois par semaine comme avant car avec les fêtes j'ai l'impression que les journées passent à une vitesse fulgurante. Nous voici avec l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécié.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence, je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **###############################**

Felicity se déconnecta des caméras de la ville étant restée vigilante le temps que le sergent Lance arrive pour prendre la relève, elle savait que Roy n'était pas resté très loin voulant s'assurer aussi que plus rien ne pouvait arriver de mal. Elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers, elle savait que c'était son petit ami qui revenait l'ayant vu sur la caméra de sécurité à l'extérieur de Verdant, elle finit d'éteindre ses ordinateurs avant de pouvoir le féliciter. Elle avait été heureuse qu'Oliver ait retrouvé la plupart de ses anciennes habitudes en patrouille et que aucun incident ne soit arrivé. Quand elle l'entendit poser son arc dans la vitrine elle se retourna puis s'assit sur le bureau soulevant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

\- Je vois que tu as tenu ta promesse et que tu es revenu en entier, dit-elle avec un sourire derrière sa tasse.

\- Toujours pour toi chérie, dit-il en repoussant sa capuche et retirant son masque.

\- Tu as aimé patrouiller ?, demanda-t-elle tenant sa tasse des deux mains

\- Ce fut une nuit assez productive et je pense que la ville est un peu plus sûre pour ce soir du moins, répondit Oliver.

Il s'avança doucement vers sa petite amie puis lui sourit tout en plaçant ses mains sur le bureau de chaque côté d'elle, coinçant son corps du sien alors qu'il se penchait sur elle et plaça un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Felicity déposa rapidement sa tasse sur le bureau puis leva ses mains posant la première sur son épaule et l'autre agrippant son cou alors qu'elle rendait le baiser. Elle se recula une minute plus tard alors qu'elle passait une main sur sa veste en cuir et sourit en rencontrant son regard.

\- Tu as été parfait ce soir pendant la patrouille, je suis fière de toi, lui dit-elle doucement

\- C'était comme si je savais exactement quoi faire même si je ne me souviens toujours pas d'être un justicier. Je savais que je ne devais pas tuer alors que sur l'île c'était le seul moyen pour rester en vie, déclara Oliver glissant quelques cheveux derrière son oreille et laissant sa main reposer contre sa joue.

\- C'est ce que tu faisais en rentrant de l'île, les journalistes te traitaient de meurtrier mais quand tu es revenu après la mort de Tommy tu t'es promis de ne plus tuer pour la mémoire de ton meilleur ami, dit-elle alors qu'elle posait sa main contre son cœur.

\- Et tu m'as demandé d'agir d'une autre façon aussi lorsque Thea a été enlevée par les justiciers, dit-il

Elle lui sourit si contente qu'il retrouve enfin ses souvenirs, qu'il soit heureux d'être de nouveau Arrow, la patrouille lui redonnant les sensations qui lui manquait depuis un moment. Elle savait qu'avec ou sans mémoire Oliver serait toujours le justicier de la ville, il l'avait prouvé pendant la patrouille de ce soir. Et que même si ses souvenirs ne revenaient pas complètement Starling City n'avais pas à avoir peur car son héros était toujours présent pour la sauver avec son équipe de partenaire...Elle y comprit.

\- Je vais surement patrouiller tous les soirs avec John et Roy, me remettre dans le bain, cela déclenchera peut-être enfin quelque chose.

\- Si tu veux continuer à patrouiller avec nos amis, alors tu dois le faire, du moment que je suis la voix dans ton oreille", lui dit-elle passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa nuque.

Oliver hocha la tête, il appréciait qu'elle le soutienne inconditionnellement même si elle avait toujours cette peur en elle qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il laissa sa main tomber de son visage alors qu'il prenait le bouton supérieur de son chemisier entre ses doigts, la fixant intensément.

\- Nous devrions rentrer à la maison chérie je veux te tenir dans mes bras toute la nuit, dit-il déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui sourit puis descendit ses mains vers la fermeture de son carquois qu'elle ouvrit rapidement ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol résonnant dans la fonderie silencieuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle pinçait le métal de la fermeture éclair de sa veste entre ses doigts et commença à le tirer lentement, ses yeux s'assombrissant à la vue de sa poitrine vêtu de son t-shirt noir. La veste tomba à son tour sur le sol, elle caressa ses bras nus sentant ses muscles se contracter à son toucher. Oliver se pencha et captura sa bouche avec la sienne, il l'embrassa durement, ses lèvres bougeant possessivement sur les siennes avant d'approfondir le baiser, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche pour s'enlacer de la sienne.

Leur baiser dura jusqu'à ce que ses poumons commencent à brûler pour respirer et il se recula, inspirant profondément tandis que ses yeux sombres rencontraient les siens. Il avait de plus en plus envie d'elle et avait un certain mal à se contrôler, leur moment devenant vite chargé de tension sexuelle. Felicity ancra son regard au sien le voyant devenir noir de désir, son cœur battit soudainement très vite dans sa poitrine alors qu'une vague d'excitation la traversait. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure alors que ses mains passaient sur ses épaules puis elle se tint sur la pointe des pieds et passa la langue sur son lobe d'oreille. Oliver gémit, ses yeux se fermèrent un instant tandis que sa langue léchait et mordillait son oreille.

\- Sais-tu que ton petit jeu n'arrange pas le contrôle sur ma libido mon amour ?, dit-il

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille la rapprochant de son entrejambe lui faisant sentir ce que ses baisers éveillaient chez lui, alors que ses yeux rencontraient à nouveau les siens. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur ses hanches et il la souleva sans effort sur le bureau. Oliver écarta ses jambes pour pouvoir se déplacer entre elles alors que sa main dérivait sur ses cuisses les caressant sensuellement. Il continua à la caresser tandis que sa bouche recouvrait la sienne à nouveau dans un profond baiser, il avait prévu de lui avouer enfin son amour dès qu'ils seraient rentrés au manoir. Il était enfin temps qu'il pose des mots sur ses sentiments.

###################################

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le hall du manoir tout était éteint et silencieux, Felicity frissonna se rappelant que la demeure était exactement de la même façon lors de l'attaque de Slade quand il était venu la chercher pour faire souffrir Oliver. Elle voulut se diriger vers les escaliers mais l'homme qu'elle aimait l'attrapa par la taille la ramenant contre sa poitrine, sans un mot ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, son corps mince se serrant contre le sien plus musclé, se moulant parfaitement ensemble comme deux pièces d'un puzzle. Les bras de Felicity s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, tandis que sa tête s'abaissait, leurs lèvres se liant.

Elle le sentit l'envelopper en passant un bras autour de sa taille encore plus fermement comme si il voulait qu'ils ne fassent qu'un, sa main trouvant le creux familier dans le bas de son dos, la pressant encore plus contre lui. Son autre bras remonta dans son dos caressant son omoplate avant que ses doigts ne se retrouvent dans ses cheveux entourant sa queue de cheval qui était si caractéristique de la femme qu'il aimait. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent

\- Felicity ! Tout ce que je t'ai dit dans la fonderie est vrai mais il y a une chose que j'ai omis de te révéler, dit-il

\- Quoi ! Ne me dis pas que tu reviens sur ta décision d'être avec moi ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Jamais Felicity ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais. Tu es tout ce que je veux dans ma vie.

\- Oliver ! Tu es tout ce que je veux aussi.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, qu'une relation puisse être magique n'ayant jamais connu cela avec Laurel. Avec toi tout s'embellit, devient lumineux quand tu souris, dit-il posant une main sur sa joue la berçant avec une touche de tendresse.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire, dit-elle

\- Toi, moi, ce qui se passe entre nous est tellement fort, intense. Chaque fois que je t'embrasse, c'est magique, merveilleux, et je suis sûr que lorsque nous ferons l'amour cela seras explosif, déclara-t-il

\- Tu as raison ce que nous avons est magique, précieux, répondit-elle

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte ce que représente ce que tu as fait pour moi pendant ma convalescence. En étant là à mes côtés depuis ces deux mois, je pensais que d'être amnésique serait une autre sorte d'enfer comme celui que j'ai connu sur l'île, sans amis, sans famille, tout seul. Mais avec ta présence, ta sincérité, ta douceur tu as ramené l'espoir en moi, enlevant la peur de ne plus être le même, tu m'as permis de ressentir des sensations, des sentiments à nouveau, et d'accepter l'amour, dit-il

Felicity rougit à ses mots, et elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait aucun plan derrière pour attraper un méchant, cette fois les mots prononcés étaient très réels, honnêtes et avaient du sens pour elle. Felicity remercia le destin qu'Oliver avait enfin compris qu'il pouvait être avec elle, qu'il arrêtait de nier ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la pression de ses lèvres la suppliant de retourner son baiser, en faisant doucement glisser sa langue, il demanda à entrer et elle le lui accorda avec empressement. Quand elle gémit doucement au fond de sa gorge, il déplaça ses avances, ses lèvres laissant tomber de minuscules baisers le long de la mâchoire.

\- Avec toi tout est juste parfait, comme un cadeau magique, murmura-t-il dans son oreille

Felicity retint son souffle quand il commença à couvrir son cou de plusieurs baisers, embrassant, léchant, mordillant sa chair, avant de se recentrer sur ses lèvres. Se reculant après un autre baiser passionné, il passa son pouce doucement sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de le dire enfin après sa déclaration d'amour voilée.

Oliver posa sa main sur sa nuque, la tenant fermement en place, tandis que ses lèvres réclamaient les siennes encore, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie depuis qu'il était un enfant. Il bougea sa bouche contre la sienne, la goûtant, la taquinant alors que leur baiser commençait à se développer et à devenir plus intenses. Il se recula de nouveau la regardant intensément.

\- Tu es à moi comme je suis à toi mon amour, pour toujours et rien ne changera jamais ça. Rien dans l'univers ne l'enlèvera, rien.

Oliver sentit les picotements d'un début de douleur dans sa tête mais n'y prêta pas attention, il souhaitait dire tout ce qu'il ressentait à Felicity qui vit la sincérité dans ses yeux bleus, mélangés avec le soupçon de passion qui assombrissait ses pupilles. Ses mains glissèrent lentement de haut en bas de sa chemise, le frottant pendant qu'elle le regardait, aucun homme n'avait le droit de paraître aussi sexy à toute heure de la journée même si secrètement elle adorait cela, elle leva la main et caressa ses joues couvert de sa barbe. En prenant son visage dans ses mains, il murmura les trois mots qui ne manquèrent pas de faire fondre le cœur de la jeune femme.

\- Je t'aime Felicity

Oliver voulu l'embrasser de nouveau mais il sentit une vive douleur traverser sa tête, il se recula de la jeune femme en hurlant tellement la pression dans son cerveau était fort, il posa ses mains sur ses tempes voulant faire disparaître ce martèlement dur. Puis un flash apparut devant ses yeux, il se vit devant le manoir avec Slade Wilson, l'homme qu'il avait pensé tuer sur l'amazo devant lui, certifiant qu'il tenait ses promesses. Puis il se vit combattre Slade dans la fonderie ayant protégé Felicity en la cachant sous l'escalier, beaucoup de flashs passèrent dans sa tête avec Slade en acteur principale le faisant souffrir.

Il put voir le sacrifice de sa mère pour protéger ses enfants de ce monstre, voir Slade transpercer son cœur, la voyant tomber à terre sans vie, lui arracher sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, pleurant pour cette énième perte. Il se vit dans une tour avec Felicity qui lui donnait le courage dont il avait besoin pour sauver sa ville de son ancien ami et de son armée d'hommes dopés au mirakuru. Felicity le voyant souffrir de telle façon, essaya de le toucher pour le calmer, l'apaiser et que la douleur disparaisse comme toutes les autres fois, mais Oliver ne sentit pas ses caresses douces, cette fois-ci rien ne pouvait apaiser cette douleur qui s'accentuait plus les souvenirs apparaissaient.

Oliver se vit dans le manoir exactement au même endroit où il se trouvait à présent avec Felicity - _Oliver qu'est-ce-que l'on vient faire là, la ville est à feu et à sang._ _ **Je sais ! Je veux que tu restes ici.**_ _Quoi ! Pourquoi ?! Tu ne peux pas me demander..._ _ **Je ne te le demande pas. Je viendrais te chercher quand cela sera terminé.**_ _Non !_ _ **Felicity !**_ _Non pas sans me dire pourquoi._ _ **Je veux que tu sois en sécurité.**_ _Je ne veux pas être en sécurité, je veux être avec toi, et avec les autres là où c'est dangereux._ _ **Il n'en est pas question.**_ _Oliver ! Je ne comprends rien qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ _ **Slade a enlevé Laurel parce qu'il veut tuer la femme que j'aime.**_ _Je sais et alors ?_ _ **Et alors il s'est trompé de femme.**_ _Oh -_

Oliver se vit regarder intensément Felicity, comme il l'avait fait depuis toutes ces semaines, depuis le début de leur relation, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il était amoureux d'elle. **\- Je t'aime.-** Il se vit lui placer une seringue dans la main. **\- Est-ce-que tu comprends ?** Oui - Puis se retourner la laissant toute seule dans ce hall attendant que Slade vienne la chercher. Il réalisa qu'il s'était servi de la femme qu'il aimait comme appât pour attraper cet homme qui avait été son frère à une époque

\- Non ! Non ! Je n'ai pas pu faire cela, pensa-t-il tenant toujours sa tête entre les mains.

\- Oliver ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Felicity paniquée

Oliver entendit sa voix au loin, il essaya encore de dire quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir les mots, puis un nouveau flash arriva devant ses yeux. Il se trouvait dans un tunnel, ses partenaires, ses amis se battant contre les hommes de Slade, puis son téléphone sonna, il sauta sur une voiture et y répondit _ **\- J'écoute.**_ _Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps petit._ _ **C'est terminée Slade ton armée est vaincue.**_ _Et j'ai de la peine pour eux, mais encore une fois tu es passé à côté de l'essentiel. Je détiens la fille que tu aimes. Tu vas me retrouver là où je te le dirai sinon je la tue._ _ **Non fais ce que tu as à faire, je ne joue plus à tes jeux stupides.**_ _Tu n'arrêteras que quand je te le dirais. J'ai été surpris je pensais que tu étais attiré par les femmes de caractère mais maintenant que je l'ai rencontré je comprends qu'elle te plaise autant...Elle est tout à fait charmante...Ta Felicity. -_

Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, à présent il n'était même plus conscient d'être dans le manoir avec Felicity, que rien de mal ne pouvait leur arriver, il se trouvait dans ce souvenir qui le hantait depuis que Slade avait été battu. Les souvenirs de ses cauchemars lui rappelant encore et encore qu'il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur avec une femme si exceptionnelle que Felicity Smoak la voyant mourir sous ses yeux firent leur apparition dans sa mémoire. Il avait si peur de la perdre que Slade ne lui enlève, il avait peur que ce monstre la tue comme il s'en était souvenu concernant sa mère.

Il ne voulait pas connaître la suite de ce souvenir, si il le poussait très loin dans sa mémoire de nouveau, ce moment horrible n'arriverait pas, mais il ne pourrait pas non plus vivre une vie merveilleuse avec son amour, il manquerait toujours cette part de mémoire qu'il aurait enfoui au fond de lui. Alors il décida d'aller jusqu'au bout, de faire face à ce traumatisme qui lui avait fait faire des cauchemars pendant des nuits se rappela-t-il. Il ne sentit même pas les mains de sa lumière sur son visage voulant le faire sortir de ce souvenir douloureux, de sa léthargie dans laquelle il s'était enfermé, il était sur une mission, passer la barrière de ce traumatisme et que ses souvenirs reprennent leur place légitime.

\- Oliver regarde-moi...Tu dois te calmer pour que la douleur disparaisse, dit Felicity paniquée à présent que ni ses mots, ni ses caresses ne le fassent revenir vers elle.

L'archer ne réalisait pas ce qu'il se passait dans le hall du manoir, il était revenu à présent dans ce bâtiment où Slade avait emmené la femme qu'il aimait. Tout en marchant pour le rejoindre et la sauver, il entendit son ennemi parler _\- Bouge d'un millimètre et je te tranche la gorge, ce sont les premiers mots que je t'ai dit. Tu te souviens ? Moi oui. J'ai un souvenir très exact de ce moment, de ma lame contre ta gorge. Et maintenant je tiens une lame sous la gorge de ta bien-aimée. Si seulement je t'avais tué à l'époque tout serait différent à présent.-_ Oliver put voir dans son champ de vision Slade qui tenait Felicity lui ayant posé sa lame contre son cou, il avait peur que son plan ne réussisse pas, qu'il la perde car il aurait été trop naïf pour penser qu'il pourrait tromper Slade.

La femme dont il était réellement amoureux avait peur certes, mais son courage pouvait aussi se lire sur son visage. _\- Pose ton arc petit...fais le,_ dit-il pressant la lame sur la gorge de Felicity. Oliver vit un des hommes de Slade ramener Laurel mais ses yeux n'était que sur la femme qu'il aimait, il écouta Slade lui expliquant qu'il avait rêvé toutes les nuits qu'il lui prenait tout ce que lui, son ancien ami lui avait pris. Ils parlèrent de Shado, Oliver demandant s'il la voyait dans sa folie, si elle était toujours la jeune femme aussi belle et courageuse qu'ils avaient connue sur l'île, qu'elle serait horrifiée de le voir agir ainsi par vengeance. Slade s'énerva contre Oliver et dirigea de nouveau son épée vers Felicity qui était à genoux _\- Ce que j'ai fait...c'est ce que toi tu n'as pas eu le courage de faire. Te battre pour elle. Alors au moment où elle s'écroulera inerte à tes pieds son sang humide contre ta peau c'est seulement à ce moment que tu sauras ce que je ressens. -_ Oliver toujours dans son souvenir hurla de peur

\- Non ! Slade ne me la prend pas...Je suis désolé pour Shado mais ne tue pas mon amour...Je t'en prie ne tue pas Felicity, murmura-t-il

La jeune informaticienne qui essayait toujours de faire revenir Oliver réalisa qu'il se souvenait de son combat avec Slade lorsqu'elle lui avait injecté le sérum dans le cou. Elle comprit aussi que le traumatisme que voulait bloquer son petit ami était quand elle avait eu la lame de l'épée de Slade sous la gorge espérant que le plan de l'archer fonctionne. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'Oliver n'avait dit les mots que pour le piège mais il les avait pensés en réalité, et il avait eu si peur de la perdre qu'il l'avait repoussé les empêchant d'avoir une relation avant son accident dut à l'explosion.

Oliver de son côté revivait toujours ce moment traumatisant dans sa tête dépassant sa peur, il se voyait se battre contre Slade qui n'était plus sous mirakuru et être celui qui le mettait à terre sans le tuer. Puis la scène changea il se trouvait dans une prison où Slade était derrière les barreaux se réveillant après avoir été endormi pour voyager dans l'avion de l'Argus qu'il avait emprunté, Amanda Waller ayant accepté de l'aider à enfermer Slade sur l'île où toute leur histoire d'amitié, haine avait débuté.

Oliver était assis sur un tabouret attendant que son ancien frère maintenant son ennemi se réveille ce qu'il fit au bout d'une heure après leur arrivée. _\- Où est-ce que je suis ? J_ _ **e t'ai emmené aussi loin du monde que je le pouvais. Là où tu ne pourras plus faire de mal à personne.**_ _Ça c'est ton point faible petit. Tu n'as pas eu le courage de me tuer._ _ **Non ! Mais j'ai la force de te laisser vivre.**_ _Tu es un tueur. Je le sais c'est moi qui t'ai créé. Tu en as tué des gens._ _ **Oui c'est vrai. Tu m'as aidé à devenir un tueur quand il fallait que j'en sois un. Et je suis en vie aujourd'hui grâce à toi. Je suis rentré chez moi grâce à toi. Et grâce à toi j'ai pu revoir ma famille. Mais cette année il a fallu que je me dépasse pour m'améliorer. Parfois j'ai échoué. Mais ensuite je t'ai arrêté, sans tuer personne. Tu m'as aidé à devenir un héros Slade. Merci. -**_

Oliver se retourna pour partir au moment d'ouvrir la porte il entendit Slade parler _\- Tu crois que je ne sortirai jamais d'ici. Tu crois que je ne tuerai pas les gens que tu aimes._ _ **Non ! Parce que tu es au purgatoire.**_ _Je tiens mes promesses, petit. Je tiens mes promesses. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. -_ Hurlait Slade dans sa cellule alors qu'Oliver sortait de l'endroit où il l'avait enfermé.

Il se souvint qu'au moment où il se dirigeait vers ses amis Diggle et Felicity, il se fit une promesse à son tour, ne jamais avouer à la jeune informaticienne que tout ce qu'il avait dit dans ce manoir, que chaque mots qu'il avait prononcé avait été vrai. Qu'elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle, de sa beauté, son altruisme, son courage, sa confiance sans faille. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la mettre en danger, il s'en voulait assez de s'être servi d'elle comme appât, il devait mettre le plus d'espace entre eux même si cela briserait son cœur et le sien par la même occasion. Leur conversation sur la plage se déroula devant ses yeux comme si elle s'était déroulée la veille. - _Alors tu as réussi ?_ _ **On m'a aidé.**_ _Oui ! C'était bien vu le piège que tu as trouvé. En parlant d'impensable. Toi et moi je veux dire. Quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais, tu as failli m'avoir. Pendant une seconde, je me suis dit que tu pensais peut-être ce que tu disais. Tu...Tu as été très convaincant._ _ **On l'a été tous les deux.**_ _Rentrons._

Oliver sortit du souvenir comprenant qu'il avait réellement eu peur pour Felicity ce jour-là mais qu'il avait aussi été un idiot car ils n'étaient pas impensable, ils étaient l'opposé. Il sentit des mains sur son visage lui caressant la barbe, il entendit des sanglots dans les mots qui étaient prononcés lui demandant de revenir vers elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas, la raison n'était pas qu'il ne le voulait pas car il souhaitait la tenir dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme un fou mais uniquement car plusieurs moments de ces deux années avec la femme qu'il aimait passaient devant ses yeux à une vitesse fulgurante, il pouvait voir le film de sa vie pendant les deux dernières années se dérouler en vitesse rapide.

Leur rencontre où il avait souri pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, quand il était monté dans sa voiture après que sa mère lui ait tiré dessus et qu'elle l'avait sauvé avec John. Quand elle avait accepté de se joindre à eux pour retrouver Walter et l'aider dans sa mission de sauver la ville de ce qui la gangrenait. Leur première mission ensemble avec le Dodger où il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était une femme très belle la voyant avec sa robe dorée courte qui l'avait troublé. Sa peur qu'elle soit blessée dans fonderie quand le tremblement causé par Malcolm avait commencé, même si après il avait couru pour sauver Laurel.

Sa joie de la retrouver après cinq mois, exilé sur l'île pour la seconde fois, loin de ses amis, loin de la femme qui lui faisait ressentir des émotions. La tristesse qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait couché avec Isabel en Russie lui prononçant cette phrase stupide qu'il ne dirait plus à présent. Criant le nom de Felicity pendant son orgasme alors qu'une autre femme brune était sous lui. La peur qu'il avait ressenti quand le Comte l'avait enlevé, la décision qu'il avait prise de ne jamais avoir de relation avec elle après cette histoire.

Les souvenirs ne s'arrêtèrent pas qu'à la jeune femme et leur temps ensemble, il vit aussi tous les bons moments et les mauvais qu'il avait partagé avec Roy, Diggle, Sara, Laurel, Tommy, sa mère et sa sœur. Il se rappela de la patrouille pour attraper les trafiquants de drogue avec ses partenaires, de l'explosion qui s'en était suivi devant l'entrepôt le projetant comme une poupée de chiffon. De la promesse qu'il s'était fait avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Que si il arrivait à sortir vivant de cet accident, il arrêterait de fuir ses sentiments pour son informaticienne, de vivre une relation à long terme avec elle car Felicity Smoak était la femme qui l'avait sauvé de toutes les manières possibles, le défiant, le rassurant, le conseillant, l'aimant. Cette nuit-là, il avait occulté tout ce qui avait pu arriver avec Slade Wilson dans Starling City, tout ce qu'il avait risqué de perdre pendant qu'il perdait connaissance. Tout ce qu'il souhaita cette nuit-là c'était s'en sortir pour vivre le bonheur parfait avec la femme de sa vie.

D'un coup tout s'arrêta, Oliver tint toujours sa tête entre ses mains, tous ses souvenirs qui étaient apparus en même temps étaient un trop plein d'informations pour son pauvre cerveau qui n'arrivait pas à suivre, il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui serrait ce membre vitale à sa survie, qu'il était impuissant à contrôler cet action. Il posa un genou à terre, puis le second se tenant la tête, il entendit Felicity hurler son prénom, paniquée comme il ne l'avait jamais connu. Il voulut l'appeler, lui dire encore une fois à quel point il l'aimait, il ne voulait pas encore l'oublier mais la douleur devenait insupportable. Au loin il entendait encore la voix de Slade qui hurlait qu'il tenait ses promesses, avec une force qu'il partit chercher au plus profond de lui il cria juste avant de s'écrouler sur le sol du hall du manoir

\- Tu ne lui feras aucun mal Slade...Tu es au purgatoire...Pour toute ta vie.

Felicity qui était impuissante face à ce qui arrivait, le vit tomber sur le dos au sol, un sanglot lui arracha la gorge la peur inondant tout son corps. Elle avait tout essayé, lui parlant, lui chuchotant dans le creux de son oreille des mots d'amour, caressant sa poitrine, son visage, ses épaules et ses bras pour le sortir de ces souvenirs dans lesquels il s'était enfoncé et dont il n'arrivait plus à s'extraire. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné, elle était paniquée, seule sans savoir quoi faire, elle n'avait même pas pensé à appeler Diggle à l'aide.

\- Non !, cria-t-elle courant vers lui

Juste avant de fermer les yeux et de tomber de nouveau inconscient, Oliver vit l'amour de sa vie se pencher au-dessus de lui, les larmes inondant ses joues, la peur dans ses yeux. Elle lui disait quelque chose, mais Oliver avait du mal à la comprendre il secoua la tête voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas les mots qu'elle prononçait, mais l'action amplifia encore plus la douleur dans son crâne.

\- Oliver ! Reste avec moi...Je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas encore...Je t'aime Oliver ! Reste avec moi.

Oliver serra les dents, tenant sa tête à deux mains alors que des éclairs de lumière éclataient sous ses yeux, il essaya encore de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit, le monde tangua autour de lui et il s'effondra dans l'inconscience alors que tout devenait noir entendant le hurlement de son amour pour qu'il ne la quitte pas, mais c'était trop tard.

 **##############################**

 **Et voilà Oliver se souvient de tout mais la douleur a été trop forte alors il a perdu connaissance. Que va t-il arriver à son réveil d'après-vous. J'attends vos avis. La fin la semaine prochaine.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour vos commentaires tout au long des chapitres, merci aux habitués de mes écrits, aux nouveaux lecteurs et à ceux qui lisent tout simplement de m'avoir suivi sur cette nouvelle histoire. Je vous remercie de l'avoir mis en favoris, cela me touche énormément.**

 **Nous arrivons à la conclusion, Oliver va t-il continuer à rester avec Felicity où va t-il s'éloigner comme avant. La réponse dans cet ultime chapitre.**

 **Le dernier mot sera pour ma Shinobu24 qui fut de très bon conseil comme toujours pour ce nouvel opus. Je te remercie d'être toujours présente pour moi et je suis contente de pouvoir continuer notre collaboration dans de nouvelles aventures pour cette nouvelle année.**

 **Bonne année à vous tous...Bonne lecture**

 **#########################**

Felicity était assise dans le fauteuil à côté du lit d'Oliver, les yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter depuis qu'il était tombé dans l'inconscience. Elle avait les jambes pliées sous elle et elle semblait incapable de détourner le regard d'Oliver, attendant un geste, un bruit qui l'informerait qu'il n'était plus complètement immobile sur le lit devant elle. Après ne pas avoir réussi à le réveiller lorsqu'il était tombé, elle avait appelé John en pleures lui expliquant rapidement ce qui était arrivé, lui demandant de vite venir au manoir car elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Lorsque ses amis arrivèrent à la demeure Queen, Felicity était couchée auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait ayant peur qu'il ne se réveille plus jamais. Diggle avait appelé d'urgence le Dr Andrews lui demandant de venir les retrouver au manoir Queen, ce que fit le médecin comprenant qu'une chose grave était arrivée. Diggle avait porté Oliver toujours inconscient dans sa chambre l'allongeant doucement, tandis que Roy avait porté Felicity n'arrivant plus à se tenir sur ses jambes fébriles.

Felicity était sortie de sa léthargie sentant des bras l'entourer, elle avait paniqué, elle n'était pas vraiment fière d'avoir perdu son sang-froid hurlant et tapant Roy mais elle pensait qu'on venait lui enlever l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'était ensuite mise de nouveau à pleurer, de gros sanglots déchirant sa gorge lorsqu'elle avait vu Oliver inconscient dans le lit, sa tête saignant légèrement surement à cause de l'impact de sa tête sur le bois dur lorsqu'il était tombé sur le sol du hall du manoir.

Les yeux de Felicity dérivèrent vers l'horloge, il était assez tard dans la soirée, et elle espérait qu'Oliver allait enfin se réveiller de son inconscience car cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il se trouvait dans cet état et cela ne la rassurait pas même si le Dr Andrews lui avait certifié qu'il reviendrait comme la dernière fois. Il avait ausculté Oliver, son diagnostic était qu'apparemment, son patient allait bien et ne souffrait que d'une légère commotion cérébrale dut au choc sur sa tête lorsqu'il était tombé sur le sol. Le Dr Andrews avait laissé des médicaments avec elle, disant à Felicity qu'il ne pouvait rien faire avant qu'Oliver ne se réveille.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre quand il se réveillerait et cela la terrifiait, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces deux derniers mois c'était trop pour elle, ils s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour et à son réveil il pourrait avoir encore tout oublié sur elle. Felicity ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de vivre cela de nouveau, d'avoir la force de le voir la regarder comme une étrangère, lui demandant si sa petite amie Laurel était présente, n'ayant plus aucun sentiments pour elle, ne se rappelant plus qu'il était le héros de Starling City.

Elle n'avait pas mangé ni dormi depuis que cela s'était passé et Felicity avait absolument refusé de quitter cette chambre même lorsque son ami John lui avait certifié qu'elle pourrait s'écrouler de fatigue si elle ne se reposait pas. Mais elle avait été catégorique, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul même si elle savait que Diggle, Roy où Sara serait à son chevet. Elle était juste restée là, ses yeux se fermant parfois pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle commençait à s'endormir mais qu'elle ne le pouvait pas tant qu'il n'était pas réveillé. Elle secouait sa tête, partait se passer de l'eau sur le visage rapidement dans la salle de bain de la chambre, buvait le café que Sara lui avait concocté dans un thermos pour se forcer à rester éveillée. Elle savait que cette façon de procéder pour rester éveillé, faire subir cela à son corps, à son esprit était devenu un cercle vicieux et sans fin, mais elle n'en tenait pas compte, le plus important était qu'elle devait être lucide lorsque Oliver ouvrirait de nouveau ses beaux yeux bleus pour elle.

Sara se tenait à la porte de la chambre, les bras enroulés autour d'elle alors qu'elle regardait son amie, cela lui brisait le cœur de voir la jeune femme tellement mal et elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour elle, la jeune informaticienne refusant de quitter le chevet du justicier. Felicity n'irait pas bien jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver se réveille et même alors, il n'y avait aucune garantie que tout irait bien. Personne ne savait, même pas le Dr Andrews, si son ami se rappellerait qui il était ou bien si au contraire l'amnésie était de nouveau présente, voir plus importante ayant régressé plus loin que la dernière fois comme en ayant oublié son temps sur l'île et redevenir Ollie qui l'avait fasciné dans son adolescence.

Elle avait prévenu sa sœur de ce qui était arrivé, la jeune avocate étant en plein procès, elle n'avait pas pu se déplacer mais prenait des nouvelles de son meilleur ami dès qu'elle le pouvait. Le médecin avait prévenu que la seule chose à faire était d'attendre, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout pour des gens comme eux, habitués à faire les choses et à ne pas rester les bras croisés. Elle savait que la jeune informaticienne n'avait pas dormi ou mangé et Sara n'allait pas la pousser sachant que John avait déjà essayé et qu'il n'avait eu aucune chance de la convaincre de se reposer. Elle savait à quel point son amie avait peur et l'ancien assassin essayait de lui donner l'espace qu'elle demandait, mais elle voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule.

\- Hey ! , l'appela-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Le regard de Sara se dirigea vers Oliver et son cœur se serra à nouveau, à part la coupure sur la tête, il avait l'air de dormir, elle l'avait déjà vu plus meurtri sur l'île mais cette fois-ci c'était plus dur car il avait seulement l'air de dormir et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour l'aider à se réveiller.

Felicity ne bougea même pas lorsque Sara entra dans la pièce mais elle se rapprocha instinctivement d'Oliver comme si son amie allait la sortir de force de la pièce, alors que la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était qu'Oliver se réveille pour lui sourire et la regarder avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus qu'elle aimait et qui lui manquait tant.

\- Je vais bien Sara pas besoin de me relayer, je reste à ma place, murmura-t-elle

Felicity leva une main pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue, elle se demanda si à un moment elles s'arrêteraient de couler telle une cascade. A force de pleurer elle ne réalisait même plus quand les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, c'était uniquement dès qu'elles les sentaient atterrir dans son cou qu'elle savait qu'elle pleurait de nouveau. Elle avait mal dans ses muscles qui se contractaient avec un simple mouvement, elle savait que son corps commençait à flancher, ainsi que son esprit mais elle ne voulait personne pour prendre sa place, c'était son devoir de surveiller le réveil de son petit ami, si il l'était encore quand il sortirait de l'endroit où il se trouvait en ce moment bien-sûr. Elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes avant que sa poitrine ne se resserre, l'inquiétude s'intensifiant dans son ventre alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

\- Et s'il se réveille et ne se souvient pas...de nous...d'être le justicier...de moi, murmura-t-elle, sa voix tremblante.

Elle se détestait d'être si faible, surtout pour la partenaire de Arrow qui avait déjà eu son lot de problèmes, de danger, de peur mais cette fois-ci cela n'avait rien avoir, c'était plus émotionnel, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir si peur que tous les progrès qu'ils avaient établis s'envoleraient comme un oiseau dans le ciel. Pendant son amnésie elle avait redouté que sa mémoire soit de retour et qu'il ne veuille plus être avec elle, il lui avait certifié qu'il voudrait toujours d'une relation, elle avait confiance en sa parole.

Mais maintenant une nouvelle crainte brûlait à l'intérieur d'elle...Que tout redevienne comme il y a deux mois à son premier réveil. Que tout ce dont il avait pu se souvenir soit parti, que l'amnésie soit plus profonde. Elle craignait qu'en se réveillant elle se retrouve devant Ollie, le play-boy qui aimait coucher à droite et à gauche, tous les soirs, qui sortaient dans la nuit mais pour une tout autre raison que d'être le justicier. Qu'il n'accepte pas sa présence auprès de lui, voulant être libre de coucher avec n'importe quelle femme dans les bars de Starling City.

Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration, mais elle avait l'impression de se retrouver au milieu de l'océan se noyant, submergée par la panique qu'il ne se souvienne plus de rien. Comment devrait-elle se comporter alors qu'elle connaissait la douceur de ses caresses, la tendresse de sa voix, le goût de ses lèvres ? Comment faire si tout s'arrêtait d'un coup car il n'avait plus le souvenir de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments ? Elle l'aimait plus que tout mais serait-elle prête à supporter tout ce qu'elle avait vécu lorsqu'il s'était réveillé après l'accident ? Serait-elle prête à le voir butiner dans les fleurs de chaque femme de la ville n'étant jamais assez rassasié ?

Il avait été tellement incroyable depuis le début de leur relation et maintenant…Elle ne savait plus où ils en étaient à cause de son coma. Elle lâcha sa main pendant une seconde alors qu'elle se penchait et les posaient sur son visage, essayant de se forcer à se calmer, les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues. Sara se précipita à ses côtés, s'agenouillant près de sa chaise alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son amie.

\- Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça. Ecoute-moi. Oliver t'aime, je le sais depuis longtemps avant même son accident. J'ai su tout de suite que tu étais sa lumière à travers ses ténèbres. Son amnésie n'a pas pu l'empêcher de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour toi...Cette fois-ci ce sera la même chose, dit-elle fermement en frottant sa main sur le dos de Felicity.

Il n'y avait pas d'alternative en ce qui la concernait, même si sa mémoire était à nouveau manquante à son réveil, Sara ne crut pas une seconde qu'il soit possible à Oliver d'oublier à quel point il aimait Felicity. Son amour pour elle était ancré profondément dans son cœur, dans son âme, il reviendrait vers sa bien-aimée quoique le destin leur fasse traverser.

\- Je sais que tu as raison, j'essaie de me persuader que tout va bien se finir. Je veux être confiante, qu'il se rappellera mais si ce n'est pas le cas je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir passer par là encore une fois.

\- Tu devras te battre Felicity, vous êtes une équipe professionnellement et personnellement, répondit son amie.

\- Cela ne servira à rien si il revient en tant qu'Ollie Queen je n'aurais aucune chance Sara et tu le sais, dit-elle alors que son cœur se contractait.

\- Felicity...Même si Oliver est de retour en tant qu'Ollie tu pourras toujours le faire changer comme tu l'as déjà fait, il t'aime depuis trop longtemps, aucune amnésie, aucun retour en arrière ne pourra changer cela. Tu es à l'intérieur de lui, quoiqu'il arrive ses sentiments ressortiront un jour.

\- Comment peux-tu dire qu'il m'aime autant... ? Tu nous as vu qu'une fois dans la fonderie pendant son amnésie.

\- Crois-moi je l'ai su bien avant cela. Oliver n'a jamais montré ouvertement ses sentiments mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de mots pour le savoir, ses gestes, ses regards parlaient pour lui. Je savais qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour toi.

\- Tu as constaté cela alors que vous avez eu une relation ensemble il y a quelques mois, répondit Felicity

\- C'est vrai mais il n'était pas entièrement avec moi, son esprit partait souvent, je pense vers toi. Mais ce qui me l'a fait réellement comprendre c'est un soir lorsque nous sommes sortis manger un bout et que nous t'avons vu avec un homme brun au Big Belly Burger.

\- Je déjeunais avec un homme et il est devenu jaloux ? demanda Felicity

\- Oui ! Je l'ai vu lancé un regard de tueur que je lui avais déjà vu sur l'île à ton compagnon à travers la vitre du restaurant, ses mains se sont tellement serrés que je voyais ses muscles se contracter sur ses bras. Il t'a toujours aimé mais avait peur du danger qu'il aurait mis sur toi si quelqu'un apprenait ce que tu représentais pour lui mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas supporter que tu sois avec un autre, de devenir jaloux à chaque fois que tu nous prévenais que tu dînais avec un ami.

\- Comment a-t-il pu penser que je m'intéressais à un autre que lui, je l'aime tellement Sara. Je ne peux même pas expliquer combien Oliver compte pour moi. Je n'ai pas les mots, dit-elle alors que sa gorge se fermait à cause de l'émotion.

\- Je pense qu'il était pris entre deux feux, t'aimer mais te laisser vivre une histoire avec un autre que lui sachant qu'il souffrirait, ou bien se laisser aller et commencer une relation avec toi mettant une cible dans ton dos pour ses ennemis.

Felicity se leva et se dirigea de l'autre côté du lit et monta dessus avec précaution, elle ne fit pas de gestes brusque pendant qu'elle se couchait sur le côté au plus près d'Oliver sans le déranger. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient toujours, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle aimait pensant que peut-être il pourrait mieux sentir sa présence et se réveiller pour revenir vers elle. Sara regarda Felicity alors qu'elle s'installait à côté d'Oliver sentant son cœur se contracter de tristesse à la vue devant elle, de voir Felicity de cette façon, si briser lui faisait mal.

Elle marcha rapidement vers la porte impatiente de s'échapper avant que les émotions qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler fassent leur apparition devant son amie. Dès qu'elle fut dans le couloir, elle laissa échapper un souffle et s'appuya contre le mur pendant un moment, essayant de se ressaisir. C'était trop dur de voir Felicity, si forte d'habitude, avoir si peur que leur ami ne se réveille pas, elle voulait être positive, mais elle savait que cela n'était pas un bon signe qu'Oliver ne se soit pas encore réveillé, cela faisait presque deux jours que John l'avait appelé pour la prévenir et rien n'avait changé...Oliver dormait toujours.

Quand Felicity fut sûre d'être de nouveau seule avec Oliver dans la chambre, elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'homme de sa vie lui demandant de se réveiller, que tous ses amis ne pouvaient plus supporter de le voir dans cet état et que même si tout le monde était fort, ils commençaient tous à craquer les uns après les autres, et elle aussi.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté de lui et fermait les yeux pour essayer de se débarrasser de ses larmes.

Oliver pouvait sentir une pression chaude sur sa poitrine alors qu'il commençait à se réveiller tout doucement, il ne se rappelait pas s'être couché, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi très longtemps. Depuis l'île son sommeil était court, à cause des dangers, il avait gardé le sommeil court en revenant ayant pris cette habitude. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'action fut beaucoup plus dure qu'il ne le pensait, sa tête lui faisait mal et tous ses muscles étaient raides. Il sentit la chaleur contre sa poitrine à nouveau et baissa les yeux pour voir une main plus petite agripper fermement poser sur son cœur.

Il tourna la tête, ignorant le craquement dans son cou et ses yeux tombèrent sur Felicity, elle était allongée à côté de lui, ses yeux fermés et ses joues striées de larmes. Sa poitrine se resserra et il déglutit difficilement, essayant de mouiller suffisamment sa gorge sèche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortait pour le moment. Oliver lui serra la main, attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux et lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Felicity ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur et une pression sur sa main, elle s'assit rapidement et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Oliver ! Tu es réveillé, dit-elle en laissant échapper un bruit mêlant rire et sanglot.

Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la table de chevet et attrapa la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait laissé là quand il se réveillerait. Elle fit de nouveau le tour et monta sur le lit s'agenouillant à côté de lui, ses battements de cœur s'accélérant alors qu'elle le regardait. Oliver bougea, ignorant la façon dont ses muscles protestaient s'appuyant sur la tête de lit pour boire doucement en évitant de s'étouffer. Il fut heureux quand l'eau passa dans son gosier et désaltéra sa gorge sèche. Il tendit la main et passa son pouce sur la joue de Felicity.

\- Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

\- Te rappelles-tu qui je suis ?, demanda-t-elle des sanglots dans sa voix

Dès qu'Oliver entendit les mots, il commença à se souvenir, ils étaient revenus au manoir après la patrouille qu'il avait fait avec ses partenaires, ils avaient réussi à éviter un braquage et des agressions. Ils s'étaient embrassés passionnément, plusieurs fois puis la douleur à sa tête était apparue le figeant sur place, il s'était souvenu de l'attaque de Slade sur sa ville, d'avoir enlevé Felicity. Se rappeler de son traumatisme avait débloqué les vannes de ses souvenirs qui étaient enfin réapparus à leur place dans sa mémoire.

Felicity déglutit difficilement car il ne répondait pas à sa question ce qui devait signifier qu'il avait tout oublié de nouveau, elle ferma la bouteille d'eau et hésita avant de parler ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer sa présence avec lui, dans sa chambre au manoir, dans son lit.

\- Tu as été inconscient pendant deux jours après t'être effondré sur le sol dans le hall du manoir...Te souviens-tu de ce moment ? dit-elle de sa voix douce.

\- Deux jours ? Répéta Oliver. Pourquoi ? Je ne...

Il rencontra les yeux de Felicity et sa poitrine se resserra quand il vit la peur en eux. S'il avait été inconscient pendant deux jours, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle pleurait, mais il ne voyait pas que cela dans son regard, sa peur était encore plus grande puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa première question. Sans attendre il la tira vers lui enroulant ses bras autour de son corps la compressant contre sa poitrine lui embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur Felicity. Je me rappelle très bien qui tu es...Je ne t'ai pas oublié.

Felicity sentit un poids s'échapper de sa poitrine, Oliver ne l'avait pas encore oublié comme la première fois, et ses souvenirs acquis durant ces deux mois n'avaient pas de nouveau disparu. Elle voulait lui poser tellement de questions, si les souvenirs manquant était revenus aussi, elle voulait savoir si ce qui était arrivé entre eux était toujours présent dans son cœur ou bien si ils étaient de retour à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient avant l'explosion.

\- As-tu récupéré toute ta mémoire ou bien seulement celle que tu viens d'acquérir après ton amnésie ?, demanda-t-elle souhaitant le toucher comme il y a deux jours mais ne sachant pas si il le voulait toujours.

\- Tout mes souvenirs sont de retours même ceux que je voulais oublier inconsciemment, la mort de Tommy, la mort de ma mère. Le tremblement de terre causé par Malcolm, la destruction de la ville par l'armée de Slade, dit-il passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Te souviens-tu des deux derniers mois...De ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda-t-elle

Felicity n'arrivait pas à lui demander si il se souvenait de leur relation, si ses sentiments étaient toujours les mêmes à son égard. Oliver la fixa un instant réalisant que la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, que durant ces deux mois avec elle, maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était d'avoir une vie à ses côtés autrement que comme des partenaires était tout ce qu'il souhaitait...Pour toujours. Avec ou sans mémoire, Felicity était la femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Oliver. Il prit sa nuque et l'attira de nouveau vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Je t'aime tellement Felicity, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle avant de se laisser aller complètement dans leur baiser.

Après un long moment à s'embrasser, à se retrouver, Felicity lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé exactement, pourquoi la douleur avait été si brutale. Oliver commença alors à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment où il lui avait avoué son amour, que ces trois mots avaient été le déclencheur de la douleur car ils reliaient sa peur de la perdre aux mains de Slade. Qu'après leur discussion sur la plage il avait inconsciemment enfoui tous ses sentiments, cette peur prenant le dessus sur la raison à cause des cauchemars à répétitions qu'ils faisaient chaque nuit la voyant mourir devant ses yeux impuissant à la sauver. Les mains de Felicity se resserrèrent dans les siennes alors qu'elle soupçonna une peur encore vivante dans sa voix elle savait qu'elle devait le rassurer que Slade ne pouvait plus rien faire. Puis elle se déplaça et s'allongea à ses côté posant le visage dans son cou.

\- Slade ne pourra plus faire de mal, tu l'as enfermé dans une prison d'Argus, il n'a plus le mirakuru en lui. Il est juste un homme comme toi et...

\- Il ne pourra plus jamais nous faire du mal, j'ai mis le temps mais je l'ai enfin compris. J'ai bloqué ce souvenir pour me protéger, je t'ai repoussé pour te protéger. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à réaliser que d'être loin de toi rendait ma vie misérable, que tu pourrais être en danger juste en sortant d'un restaurant, dit-il lui caressant la joue.

\- Oliver ne pense plus aux actions passés, tu n'étais tout simplement pas prêt pour nous...Ce qui compte à présent c'est que tu es de nouveau toi, que tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta mission...

\- Et être avec toi mon amour...Je n'ai plus peur de t'aimer, je sais que cela place une cible sur ton dos mais tu m'as aussi prouvé plus d'une centaine de fois que tu es assez forte pour ne pas être une victime.

\- Puis tu sauras là pour me sauver...mon héros, dit-elle lui caressant la joue tendrement

Oliver prit son visage entre ses mains, la faisant basculer vers lui pour que son regard rencontre le sien, il avait été si idiot de ne pas voir depuis le début de leur rencontre à quel point cette femme en face de lui serait son monde, de lui avoir fait mal durant ces deux années lui mettant sous le nez sa nuit avec Isabel, sa relation avec Sara.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Felicity, tu es la femme la plus courageuse, la plus étonnante que j'ai jamais rencontrée dans ma vie et la seule chose que mon amnésie a fait de bien c'est de me montrer que j'ai été le plus grand idiot de ne pas être avec toi avant, dit-il en la regardant un instant avant de la rapprocher et de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Felicity rendit le baiser avec enthousiasme, la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes était à nouveau incroyable, encore plus car c'était l'Oliver qu'elle connaissait depuis deux ans et aimait. Une minute plus tard, elle brisa le baiser quand l'air devint un problème avant de se détacher de lui et de se débarrasser des larmes qui lui avaient envahi les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle en levant les yeux et en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Il repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et pressa un autre baiser léger sur ses lèvres lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrirent faisant apparaître Sara et John avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres en voyant que leur ami le justicier était réveillé.

\- Je suis content que tu sois enfin réveillé mon ami, je pense que tu as assez dormi pour un long moment, dit John lui serrant la main

\- Et Felicity va pouvoir enfin manger et dormir à présent, dit Sara le serrant dans les bras

\- Je suis aussi content de vous revoir, je vais bien et avant de demander...Oui je me souviens de tout, la mémoire est de retour à cent pour cent, dit Oliver en resserrant ses bras autour de Felicity n'étant pas fier qu'à cause de lui elle avait risqué sa santé pour le veiller, il se promit de lui rendre la pareille et de la chouchouter pendant des jours, des semaines.

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble pendant un petit moment, Oliver expliquant de nouveau ce qui était arrivé il y a deux jours avant qu'il ne tombe encore dans le coma. Felicity sentant la fatigue se répercuter sur son corps déplaça celui-ci avec précaution pour qu'elle soit légèrement allongée sur sa poitrine en serrant ses bras autour de lui. John et Sara voyant la jeune femme fermer les yeux décidèrent de sortir de la chambre pour laisser Oliver et Felicity seul. L'archer baissa les yeux vers son amour et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était chanceux, non seulement il avait survécu à une amnésie sévère retrouvant tous ses souvenirs sans séquelles majeures. Mais en plus il avait enfin réalisé à quel point la femme dans ses bras était la plus incroyable du monde acceptant ses sentiments amoureux pour elle. Felicity resta allongée pendant plusieurs minutes contre sa poitrine appréciant la sensation de ses mains bougeant contre son dos et ses bras. Elle commença à fermer les yeux quand une pensée lui vint.

\- Je peux te poser une dernière question Oliver avant de m'endormir, si je ne le fais pas je pense que mon cerveau ne va pas arrêter d'y penser encore et encore sans trouver la réponse et tu sais à quel point les mystères doivent être résolue ?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle passait ses doigts sur sa poitrine, la faisant glisser sous l'ourlet de sa chemise et la posant sur son ventre pour sentir sa chaleur contre sa paume.

Il posa un baiser sur sa tête avant de se laisser aller à nouveau contre les oreillers, il aimait ses babillages, ses insinuations, cela lui avait manqué pendant son amnésie, en fait tout ce qui représentait sa Felicity lui avait manqué.

\- Que veux-tu savoir chérie ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu changé ta personne de confiance il y a quelques mois ? Je sais que Diggle avait ce poste avant...Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis et m'inscrire à la place ?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle bougeait de nouveau la tête tout en soutenant son regard.

\- Tout simplement car je souhaitais que la femme que j'aimais même si je ne voulais pas assumer mes sentiments, soit celle qui prenne les décisions sur ma vie. Ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance à John ou que je ne pense pas qu'il ne pourrait pas assumer la responsabilité de ces décisions car je sais qu'il le ferait. Je savais juste que si quelque chose m'arrivait tu étais la personne qui serait assez forte pour gérer les décisions médicales, que tu saurais ce que je déciderais si je pouvais donner mon avis, déclara Oliver

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu être à la hauteur de la confiance que tu m'accordes, j'étais terrifiée quand Roy et John m'ont prévenue que tu étais blessé, je pense que j'ai eu une mini attaque de panique que j'ai su arrêter grâce à tes conseils en passant. Avoir ta vie entre mes mains était une chose assez effrayante pour moi, par ce que je t'aime et je ne veux jamais te perdre, déclara-t-elle passant ses doigts sur sa poitrine.

\- Je le sais mon amour et c'est pareil pour moi, mais je n'ai aucun doute que tu aurais pris la meilleure décision, je te fais confiance avec ma vie, avec mon cœur, répondit-il

Felicity s'allongea de nouveau sur le côté d'Oliver posant sa main sur son cœur avant qu'un sourire ne s'étire sur ses lèvres enfin heureuse, elle resserra ses bras autour de lui déposant des baisers sur sa poitrine. Oliver sourit aussi, il emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les caressant, se relaxant au côté de la femme dont il était amoureux, il pressa un autre baiser au sommet de sa tête et se cala contre les oreillers une fois de plus sachant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie

\- Je t'aime Felicity, dit-il déposant un autre baiser sur sa tête

Felicity sourit, son cœur se réchauffant à ses mots alors qu'elle passait son corps sur le sien, se blottissant contre sa poitrine lui murmurant son amour en retour, si heureuse depuis tellement d'années. Elle laissa ses yeux se fermer et prit une profonde inspiration posant sa main sur son cœur, avec les bras d'Oliver autour d'elle, elle commença à s'endormir. Oliver la regarda se blottir contre lui et quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration se stabilisait alors qu'elle s'endormait, il la serra un peu plus fort, heureux de sentir qu'elle se relaxait enfin après l'avoir veillé pendant deux jours.

Fermant les yeux à son tour il prévoyait déjà dans sa tête de faire plusieurs voyages dans un avenir proche avec Felicity, et aussi acheter une bague qu'il garderait soigneusement dans son coffre en bois. Oliver avait compris après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de profiter de chaque minute avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il était enfin prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie et à fonder une famille avec l'amour de sa vie. Il posa sa tête contre de celle de Felicity souriant, pensant à la façon dont il allait faire sa demande pendant leur voyage à Bali dans quelques mois.

 **################################**

 **Et c'est fini...Oliver a récupéré ses souvenirs et cette expérience lui a fait prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière sa peur que la femme qu'il aime soit blessée à cause de son rôle de justicier. Il assume pleinement ses sentiments pour Felicity. Il l'aime, veut l'épouser, fonder une famille.**

 **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre était fidèle à vos attentes pour la fin.**

 **Merci encore de m'avoir suivi.**

 **Une nouvelle histoire sera bientôt postée, elle est finie, corrigée et comporteras dix chapitres. J'essaierais de poster deux chapitres par semaine mais je ne le garantie pas. Je vous indique le titre uniquement pour garder le suspens**

 ** _La vie que je pourrais avoir si..._**

 **A bientôt.**


End file.
